


Time will set us Free

by OncerPotter_2016



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erik Has Feelings, Hurt Charles, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Protective Erik, Shaw Being Evil, Shaw Being a Manipulative Bastard, The Butterfly Effect AU, cherik fandom, protective Charles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 47,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/pseuds/OncerPotter_2016
Summary: What will do you for love? A tragic accident leaves Erik alone and yet there's a way to get him back but it will come with the worst kind of consequence he'll have to face.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Butterfly Effect AU

Erik and Charles had settled themselves on their bed, their arms had wrapped around each others making sure it was tight enough. Charles who had reach no taller than Erik shoulders had his head rested in Erik's neck, the smell of his scent made Charles smile.  
"hey, wake up, time for breakfast" whispered Charles softly, this lips kissing the small area of Erik's neck.  
"okay but you'll be making the breakfast" mumbled Erik still sleepy from last nights activities.

They got up and had made their way down stairs. Erik had once insisted that he wanted to carry Charles bridal style going down the stairs, but after one attempt that sent them both falling down the stairs Charles denied him the promise to do it again.  
"what do you want?" Asked Charles, he's hands placing pots and pans on the stove, a smile glistened on his face. Erik walked over to Charles, his arms around his stomach kissing him passionately on his neck.  
" the usual" he whispered in Charles' ear. This made Charles smile wider, his mind drifting over to Erik.

~

They had been in a long term relationship ever since Charles' sister Raven had decided to throw a class party at their school. Charles had been forced to go only to go on saying that exams are next week but Raven insisted on making him go anyway.  
"come on Charles, you've got to go" pleaded Raven as she gripped onto his arm and pulled but Charles won't budge.  
"no Raven, I don't want to go. You and Hank just go on without me" said Charles, his mind wanting to focus on his studies but the real reason he didn't want to go was that Erik would be there. Charles had been crushing on Erik Lehnsheer ever since he came to his school, the new guy came from Germany and had been very quick to make friends.

Charles still remembers how shy he was unable to utter the words that he had in his mind. His abilities as a telepath though allowed him to enter other peoples minds especially Erik's which was in fact beautiful. Raven had tried to tug Charles out off his chair but he wouldn't move and after many attempts of pulling at his arm Raven gave up. Her make-up running from the sweat and her dress washed with a glow of bright white had been crinkled.  
"ugh, Charles!.. Oh fine, but I might as well go and tell Lehnsheer that you aren't coming" she said, her hands on her dress trying to flatten the folds. The words that come from his sister's had captured Charles' attention.

Charles looked baffled by the words for a moment but soon had regained his conscious.  
"you invited Erik?" Called out Charles, his hand gripping tightly around his chair turning his knuckles as white as Raven's dress. "Raven, how could you?".  
Raven stopped what she was doing and had looked at her brother in the eyes.  
"oh come on Charles, you think we haven't noticed the way you look into his eyes whenever he walks by, the way you can't keep your eyes off him whenever you meet him in class. That moment when you..." Raven was cut short.  
"I get it Raven" he said he's breath restoring back to its normal pace.

Raven smiled and carefully placed a hand on her brother's shoulders before pulling him into a hug. It was awkward yes but it was hug never the less.  
"don't worry he'll love you, and for your information I didn't invite him, Emma did. Now come on, Hank and Alex is waiting for us downstairs" said Raven, her hands pulling once again at his arm. Charles sighed and decided to finally accept the offer. He smiled as he got up and had walked towards the door before a hand grabbed him back again.  
"what?" Asked Charles slightly annoyed, his eyes trailing towards Raven.  
" you can't go out like that...this is a formal dance, you can't dress like that. Even Hank is dressed for the occasion" said Raven, her head shaking at her brother's appearance.

Charles had worn a clean white shirt, a blue jumper and a pair of jeans. His hair in a mess; the stress getting the better of him. He looked her in the eyes, he's eyes   narrowing at the sight of her, his hands on the door handle.  
"don't, don't you dare" said Raven, her arms raised to take a hold of his arm again. Charles mocked her and soon as quick as Raven came in he stuck out his tongue like a child and ran out of the door.  
"CHARLES FRANCIS XAVIER!" screamed Raven, the heels digging into the carpet of his dorm room. Both Raven and Charles ran down the stairs their breaths fast and strong and out before they knew it. Charles had reach the bottom before Raven, his hands on his knees from exhaustion, the same goes with Raven.  
"whoa, you two alright? You seem out of breath" said Alex, his blonde hair combed perfectly well back and had worn a traditional black three piece suit.

Hank stood beside him wearing exactly the same as Alex but in the shade of maroon.  
"Raven. Charles, are you alright?" He asked like Alex, he's eyes reassuring to both of his friends.  
"yeah, we are okay. Charles was just being childish again, now come on before.."  
"where have you been?" A voice said through their minutes of silence. The voice belonged to a tall lean women whose dress is similar to Raven's but was decorated in glowing diamonds.  
"sorry Emma, had to get Charles out away from his desk. Anyway, like I said lets go" replied Raven, her hand grabbing Charles' arm as Hank, Alex and Emma followed their pace.

The dance was in the cafeteria, the long tables and chairs have been pushed back so the main floor was completely empty expect the many students who attended. Raven went in arm in arm with her brother as Hank and Alex had appeared beside them. Emma who had been a few steps behind them had squeezed passed.  
"So what do you think?" She asked a beaming smile on her snow white face. Her hands on her hips and her hair in loose curls.  
"It's beautiful Emma" said Raven.  
The sound of music was blaring in the background. The sound of feet hitting polished wood to the beat of the music was what made Emma so popular. Everyone loves a party when Emma Frost threw them.  
  
Hank and Alex looked at each other the same identical smile were etched on their faces.  
" brilliant" they said in unison. Charles have never been or seen a party, he's always cooped up in his dorm his business never seeing the living daylight.  
"So Charles, what do you think?" Said Emma her smiled growing wider but something from all the noise and lights had caught Charles attention. Right in the middle of the dance floor was the new kid, he was tall and lean and like him he to wasn't addressing the formal wear. Instead he supported a black turtle neck, skinny jeans and a leather jacket. Erik Lehnsherr.

Charles haven't noticed that he'd been staring at Lehnsherr for awhile for a hand had waved over his face.  
"Charles? Charles are you alright? Charles where are you..." Raven stopped her eyes scanning the area where Charles' stopped and to no surprise she have out a giggle. Emma, Hank and Alex gave a strange stare as they followed Raven's finger to find the direction it was pointed at.  
"oh, me and Hank will just go and meet Moria and Sean" said Alex, his hand patting Hank's shoulders leading him to where Moria and Sean sat. Emma giggled slightly with Raven and soon enough Charles wasn't prepared for what was next.  
"HEY LEHNSHERR!" Screamed Emma, her voice load enough that the music stopped and the other students stared puzzled at the sudden interruption.

Charles blushed with embarrassment, his face turning bright pink from the quietness of the dance hall. Emma pulled Raven away noticing the slight change in Erik's posture, his body straighten and a small smile was printed on his face. Erik walked towards the source of the shout of his name, his strides quick and fasted paste. He approached Charles with confidence and had been so well preformed that Charles couldn't believe his luck.  
"Hey, you the kid that shouted my name?" Asked Erik with a slight smirk. For a moment Charles couldn't believe his eyes, Erik Lehnsherr speaking to him, the school nerd that not many people talk to, more likely to ignore.  
"actually it was.."  
"You don't need to I knew it was Frost. So what's your name?" He answered before Charles could and this stunned Charles.  
Why now? Why today? He thought to himself as he tried not to read Erik own.

For a few minutes Charles wanted to run, to escape the room but something has a grip of his heart.  
"It's...um...it's Charles. Charles Xavier"  
"What a beautiful name, well you don't need to know mine" he laughed, and to a surprise to Charles he had nice teeth, shark like even. The next few minutes was awkward, both Charles and Erik stood there, their head turning wanting to avoid their faces. The awkward silence was broken by the blaring of music that filled the once empty room. This time the music was softer.. A slow dance. Charles and Erik were still feeling awkward but not as much as before, and after so many years of being ignored Charles had finally got someone talk to him.

"You wanna dance?" Asked Erik, his smile back again, he had offered his hand for Charles to take and he had smiled a little as he took Erik's offered hand. Charles placed on hand on Erik's one hand and the other on his waist. Erik did the same. Charles and Erik had considered themselves bad dancers but this dance proofed them quite wrong.  
" you are a pretty good dancer" says Erik, he feet moving at the same pace as Charles.  
" you too" replied Charles and they both laughed. The dance lasted till midnight and like a fairy tale Charles and Erik had dance all the way through the night.

Raven didn't bother to break up their dance, she was pleased that her bother was happy.  
"So..um... I'll see you around"  
"Yeah, I guess so, we'll see you soon Lehnsherr"  
" just call me Erik"  
"okay Erik, see you around" said Charles. His face glowing a brighter shade of red and his bright baby blue eyes stared directly at Erik's eyes tinted with the mix of green and blue. Then shone brilliantly like a painted canvas, and that's the kind of feature Charles likes. He leaned in close, his lips almost touching Erik's and his breath warm on his neck. Erik had thought the same thing for those cherry red lips of Charles was drawing him in, he's baby blue eyes was like the ocean by the beach and to Erik it was mesmerising.  
"Sure thing" replied Erik but before Erik left Charles pulled at his arm and gave Erik a tight hug wanting to never let go and squeeze the life of Erik.

Without thinking Erik hugged back unaware of the meaning of this hug and how it would soon come back as a little more than just a start of a friendship. So much more. As they were still in a tight embrace it wasn't long before a flash of light, a click and a giggle went off in unison; both of the young men turned around to find Raven her hands on her phone still in fits of laughter.  
" I was only taking a picture, remember it'll last longer" said Raven as Emma leaned in beside her taking a long time to analyse the photo.  
"RAVEN!" Shouted Charles but Erik pulled him back before he could move any sudden movements towards his sister.  
"It's alright, it's good to have memories. Especially when their with you" sad Erik, he's hand in one side of Charles' shoulder. Charles blushed once more.

Raven and Emma had gestured Hank and Alex to join them. They had brought along Moria and Sean and they too took turns to see the two photos.  
"You two are adorable" said Moria her face filled with her sweet smile that Charles too admired.  
"Man, that is a good photo" said Sean he's eyes staring directly at the phone screen. As his friends and sister plus Emma endures the photo Charles had buried his face into Erik's chest without realising.  
"It's okay, come on I think they are selling photos of the dance" said Erik's with a smile and with this Charles lifted his head and agreed to go wanting to leave the others to wonder where they had gone off to in a night like this.

~

Charles made the usual breakfast with egg, toast and bacon just the way he and Erik love them.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Asked Charles his free hand holding on to Erik's strong hand. He looked stressed and bothered but Charles want to know more, despite his intention to enter Erik's mind he made a promise to his boyfriend that'll he'll never do so.  
"Nothing, just eat up because I have a surprise for you when j get him from work" said Erik, drinking the last sip of his coffee before kissing Charles.

Charles smiled and laughed a little. He was sure that he would already know what he would do after work. They got up once more and started to clear the table before going to work. Charles worked as a Professor at a school for gifted mutants like him and Erik whereas for Erik, he had worked for a long period of time at the centre of town at his own business. The manufacturer of metal goods. As they were loading dishes the post arrived.  
"I'll get it" said Charles as Erik washed the dishes.  
"Okay" said Erik. Charles came back with two letters in his hands.  
"Charles?" Erik asked as Charles waked in.  
"Raven is coming over to visit and secondly..." He paused and smiled as he walked over to Erik.  
"There's a class reunion party at our old College. We should go, what do you say?" asked Charles his smile beaming right at Erik.

Erik wondered for awhile and nodded.  
"Okay let's go but we come as ourselves no more pretending" said Erik as he placed the last plate on the drying rack. Charles screamed for joy and hugged Erik tightly just as tightly as the day they first danced and it do bring back good memories.  
"Thank you so much" said Charles his head looking up at his lover, his soulmate. Erik gave him the same smile also and in return he placed a passionate kiss on Charles' lips and Charles too returned the favour. It was long and warm and passionate making sure they kissed more intensely then the day before.  
"I love you Charles Francis Xavier"  
" I love you too Erik Magnus Lehnsherr"  
Their foreheads touched and they each gave each other a quick kiss before heading to work that very morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Charles and Erik had gotten to work on time and made it through the day without any problems whatsoever. Charles had fun in the school making sure that the children learnt while trying to control their mutations. Erik had been more busy then had fun at work but when the day ended he rushed pass his employees and headed for home. He and Charles aren’t married (not yet anyways) but they shared a home they bought together when they finally finished university. “Charles I’m home” called out Erik, the car keys hanging in from his finger tips. There was no answer as silence filled the air; Erik shrugged it off as Charles being late and so to past the time Erik wondered their home the scent of the air was fresh and clean.  
The scent of the room around him was the a solid reminder of what they stood for. It was the scent of love. Their love.

Erik dropped his bag and jacket down on the sofa and made his way to the kitchen. His hand sweeping across the countertop a light grin on his face. He had wondered what was taking Charles so long but he didn’t mind, Charles was a busy man and he trusted him with his own heart and soul he had promised to do so. The bangs of pots and pans were out again and this time Erik had gathered the ingredients for the perfect dinner. 

Time pasted as Erik had finished making the dinner. He placed the plates, spoons and forks on the table and to him it was the best display he has ever seen. The candles were placed in the middle of the table and with care Erik lit them, the smell of the scented candles created a wonderful aura. He looked at the clock, the hands ticked away, the noise growing loader as Erik waited for Charles to come home.

  
It was starting to get dark and without Charles he began to worry but soon the sound of the door opening made Erik’s heart leap with joy. “Charles? Is that you, Liebling?” Called out Erik’s his name.

“Erik? Oh Erik” said Charles, his voice so sweet and soft through the air. He turned the corner his body heading towards the sound of his lovers voice.

“Erik. Gosh Erik I’m so sorry” Charles said he’s bag dropping down on the floor as he arms flared towards Erik. Both men ran into an embrace, Charles’ resting on Erik’s chest as they went for the hug. “Where were you Charles?” Said Erik as he placed a kiss on the forehead.

“I’m sorry honey, I was running detention today… But don’t worry about that now” said Charles as he stood on his toes to kiss Erik’s lips. The taste of his lips was so satisfying it made Charles smile a little.

  
After the kiss, Erik had lead Charles to the table to which Charles was pleased about. The decorated table he came home to was enough to make him cry.“You did this?”

“ yes, now let’s hurry before dinner gets cold” Erik whispered in Charles’ ear. He pulls on his arm and sat him down. The night was good and so were they.

~ 

The night was cold but it was a peaceful night. Charles was asleep, his dreams forming randomly as if they were alive. His phone ran as he turned around, Charles stood straight in his bed. “What the blood hell was that?” He mumbled as he reached in the dark for his phone. The light from his phone was bright for his eyes in the dimness of his room. There was a massage that came up. It was Raven.

  
~

  
RAVEN: Hey, you awake?

  
CHARLES: Raven? Raven what the heck, it’s five thirty in the morning, go to sleep.

  
RAVEN: Good you are awake. Now listen, I heard from Angel that Lehnsherr liked you. He wants to meet you again. Meet me out side Mr Logan’s History class.

  
CHARLES: fine… But…

  
~

  
Raven never replied back with no further explanation. Charles went back to sleep, his head hurting as the pain from the light penetrated his eyes straining them. Later in the morning, Charles woke up, the light from his dorm had lit up the room showing a sleeping Hank still in his bed. His glasses on his bedside. Charles got to his feet and creeped away towards the his dresser to find more appropriate clothing. He dressed in his usual plain jeans, shirt and his favourite blue jumper.

  
Once he got dressed, Charles got his shoes on and went out the door. The college was still in the mist of silence but there was no one around. He went past various classrooms ranging from Mrs Grey’s Science class to finally Mr Logan’s History class which was at the end of the corridor. At first Charles couldn’t his sister but soon he spotted the familiar blonde hair smiled in relief. She waved him over and he followed forwards. “Raven, what’s going on?” He asked, his hands sweating a bit. He never felt more nervous then the time he almost forgotten his homework.

  
His sister Raven pulled him closer and as Charles leaned in closer, Raven smiled. “Lehnsherr likes you I know it. Well all of us knows it. He’s been talking about you of even before the dance” whispered Raven. Charles’ heart pounded and hammered hard against his chest. His eyes widen and his words almost chocked him as they tried to leave his mouth. It took a while for his words to follow the words that came out of his sister’s mouth. “He…he talked about me? He…he loves me?. He…he wants to go out with me?” Muttered Charles. The words almost unable to leave his mouth. He was stunned, the feelings that he had kept to himself for so long, so long for Erik had finally been realised and it came true. “Oh hold on there, you need to calm down, you just ot to know Erik yesterday. What about a date?” Said Raven.

“A date?” Replied Charles, his feet eating to back away but they were firmly plastered to the ground.  
Raven gave him that look, her eyebrows raised and her hands on her hips. “Seriously Charles, come on. Just ask Erik out on a date or I’ll do it” said Raven her eyes still on her brothers face waiting for an answer. Charles remained quite at first unable to process the thought. “A date, with Erik Lehnsherr” he thought in his mind, a thought that was either going to change his life forever. He took a deep breath. “Okay, I’ll do it” he said a smile forming on his face. Raven squealed her feet moving in silent movements. She hugged Charles. “I promise you he’ll love you for real” she said and patted him on the shoulders an walked away with a bigger smile.

  
Charles couldn’t believe it, he was going to ask Erik Lehnsherr out on a date. Him and Erik. Just the two of them. Charles didn’t want Hank nor Alex or the other to know. The moment when it was suitable will come but not right now.

“So, me, Sean and Alex had been excited to start this project and… Are you alright Charles?” Said Hank, his bag clinging on his shoulders. They were heading to their next lesson when Erik came along with Sebastian Shaw, Emma Frost and Angel heading to the same class. Charles swallowed. He can’t ask Erik out with his friends there to notice, but Charles didn’t care the pressure was pressing on his shoulders and it was killing him from the inside.  
“Charles, you okay?” Asked Hank again. A strange look upon his face and it wasn’t long before he noticed why.

“Oh okay, um… Oh hey Sean” he added wanting to give Charles space and headed for Sean. Charles was glad for Hank’s absence; he’s a good friend but slightly annoying, just a bit. Charles took a deep breath once more and walked towards Erik. “Hey Erik, may I talk to you?” Said Charles, his confidence strong and for a brief moment Erik turned his head. But it was the boy on his right who spoke and it terrified Charles.

“Who’s this Lehnsherr?” His voice almost deep and sinister. His eyes strange and filled with little life. “What does this little runt want?” He added.

“Enough Sebastian!” Said Emma her voice the same as last night. Erik walked pass Sebastian and Emma, he’s eyes not taking them off Charles’. “Charles” he finally said and smiled. He’s teeth showing resembling of a shark that made Charles laugh. “Come on Charles” he said still smiling as he pulled at his arms. Erik still wore his leather jacket but had worn a black t-Shirt and skinny jeans.

  
Erik lead Charles into a empty supply closet and closed the door. Quickly he turned on the lights and turned to face Charles.

“Sorry about Shaw, he’s a right jerk. So what do you want to talk about Charles” he said, his accent thick of German. Charles was nervous again and soon had the moment of emptiness in his head. Nothing.

“Um.. Well I was wondering… Will you… Will you go out with me?” Said Charles his words finally found their way out of his trembling mouth. Charles looked at Erik for awhile and noticed he wasn’t saying anything and had known that this was a mistake. “I’m sorry for wasting your time… It wasn’t…” “Why are you apologising for?” Asked Erik, his fingers lifting Charles’ face up by his chin so their eyes met.

  
Charles blushed and embarrassment masked his face. “I thought you wouldn’t want to go out with me” whispered Charles his mind wanting to turn his face away from Erik. But something that Charles didn’t think of was Erik pulling him to a hug, his chin resting on hi head. “I thought I was going ask you out” he whispered back and kissed Charles on the forehead. “So you want to go out to night? I could cook something special” said Erik, his head now facing Charles again. His hands interwind with Charles’ as their foreheads touched. Charles smiled as he wanted to touch Erik’s lips but his mind wanted to wait for a moment, a moment that is special.

“Surprise me, let’s say six next Saturday” said Charles with a grin he’s eyes sparkling in his sea blue eyes.

  
Next Saturday came so fast Charles didn’t realise what Erik will do. The question came so fast and yet the reaction that Erik gave surprised him, his heart beating fast again his chest again. Saturday had been spent all day in his dorm writing and studying his eyes looking at the clock waiting for Erik to came his way. He began to pace up and down, his face sweating and his hands doing the same, Charles didn’t even know when Erik will arrive, nor did he knew at hat time. He fell asleep, his head in his desk and his arms wrapped around under his head.

There was a knock at the door, immediately Charles woke up but luckily for him Hank had spent the rest of the afternoon with Sean, Alex and Raven. “Coming” his voice echoing from the walls of his room as he walked towards the door, the jumper he wore now wrinkled but Charles didn’t care.  
The wooden oak door opened widely and there stood Erik Lehnsherr, his clothes still the same but his brownish blonde hair combed carefully.

“Erik!” Charles said, he’s body wrapping around his waist as Erik hugged back. Charles and Erik hugged for awhile before Erik had reach for Charles hand and squeezed it tightly.

“Should we go?” He asked.

“I think we shall” Charles replied as he smiled at Erik. They made their way down the stairs and after that Charles allowed Erik to lead the way, unable to guess where they were going. Erik lead Charles out of the entrance of the school leading Charles down the street and had turned the corner. “Where are we going Erik?” Charles Said his smile fading slightly. Erik stopped and turned I look at Charles.

“I’m not going to hurt you. This is not what it looks, you’ve got to trust me. You trust me right?” Whispered Erik, his eyes speaking the truth and for awhile Charles had entered Erik’s mind and knew that he was trustable.

“Erik..”

“Do you trust me?”

“I do… Of course Erik I do” Charles said his face beaming a smile. Charles wanted to trust Erik and sure he does but this time it was different.  
Charles and Erik had moved towards a building down the street. Erik had stopped by a building just a few rows by the road and had gotten out some keys. Still holding Charles’ hand he unlocks the door and inside was small but it was home, a home that Erik liked to call it. “I want you to close your eyes” Erik said his hand still on Charles’ and with this Charles obeyed to so he closed his eyes and went along with what will told him.

He trusts Erik he knows that and for what seems like a long time Charles had truly allowed his barriers to fall and learn to trust again. Erik lead Charles to his dinning room, the smell of hot food filled Charles’ nose, the hint of pasta surround the air. Erik asked Charles to sit down and so he does.

“Open them” Charles opened his eyes and had taken one good look at the table and there it was the whole table arranged in the most decorative design with the silver ware and plates all laid out in near perfection. 

The candles burned slowly as they ate with Charles still amazed by the wonders of what Erik had done. He appreciated his work and had regretted his trust from the start; he finished his plate full of pasta, his hand moving slowly towards Erik’s and both smiles. “Thank you. Thank you for everything” he said, his eyes meeting Erik’s whose eyes shone the usually greenish blue. Erik smiled back and laughed a little as the fondness that he saw in Charles. “You are welcome. Now we must get know more about each other, I’ll start. I’m Erik Magnus Lehnsherr” “That’s a nice name. I’m Charles Francis Xavier” Erik smiled and tightened his grip on Charles’ hand their eyes never leaving each other’s. “Let’s talk family. Well for starters I live with my mother. Just me and her” Said Erik, he voice so soft almost a whisper.

His eyes broke away from Charles for a moment. “Hey, what’s wrong?” “I don’t want to talk about it” “I understand” said Charles his voice too soft and understanding. “Well, I live with my mother too, but I also share the home with my step brother and father. There’re not kind people” “I’m sorry Charles” “Don’t worry about it” 

Charles and Erik smiled and drank the last of their drink before Charles had a good thought. “I want to remember this night, let’s get a photo” Charles said, his hands already reaching for his phone before Erik could comply with his reasonable suggestion. “Come on, let’s do it. Please Erik” “Okay fine” said Erik his lips forming a single smile as he moved closer to Charles, his arms around him and with one click of Charles’ phone the picture was taken. It was so cheesy to take a selfie but Charles don’t really mind by this point and thought it would be more fun. “Oh gosh it’s getting late, we better go back” Charles called as his placed his phone back into his pocket. It was already eight o'clock, night has fallen upon them but luckily there’s no classes tomorrow which was good.

“Oh okay, well let’s go before my mother gets back” said Erik and with the help of Charles they gathered the dishes and cleaned the remainder of the food and dishes.  
Charles and Erik cleaned up and went back to the street. Rain began to fall hard as both men stepped out.

“Gosh I wasn’t prepared for this” Charles gasped his hair and clothes getting soaked. “Oh here have this” Erik said offering his leather jacket.

“No you don’t have to” said Charles shaking his head demanding to reject the suggestion but Erik insisted besides he had already taken his jacket of and had swung it over his body. It was warm and comfy the smell of his scent allured Charles making him drift of to a much dryer place.

“Aren’t you going to get a cold or something?” Asked Charles as Erik walked them back to the school. “No, I’m okay” he said firmly as they walked in the rain. Their clothes soaked right through and every inch of uncovered skin was drenched.

“You look awful, why don’t you come inside and warm up a bit” said Charles as they reached his dorm, taking off Erik’s jacket as they talked.

“I’m alright. Well it’s nice getting to know you Charles, I hope I see you around sometime” “Me too… Oh wait your jacket” “No you keep it” said Erik as his smiled once more and leaned in to kiss Charles on the forehead. Charles blushed and smiled back; he closed the door behind him as he went inside and fortunately for Charles Hank hasn’t gotten back yet.

  
After that long night Charles went to bed, the jacket that still smelt like Erik in his arms. He slept well that night, his dreamed flooded by the images of Erik as he slept in sweet dreams.

  
~

  
Charles and Erik had finished their dinner, the dinner that was so close to their first. Charles smiled as he watch Erik wash the dishes as he wiped them.

“Do you still remember our first date?” Asked Erik. Charles looked at his boyfriend with a oversized grin and laughed.

“Yeah I remember, I had a thought for a moment you were going to lure me into something dangerous but I was wrong” he said as he finished the last dish as he walked over to Erik and caught is fade in his hands.

  
Erik stared down at Charles as he finished what he was doing. “I love you” said Charles and with this he kissed Erik. Erik lowered his head for Charles to reach. The kiss was passionate and incredible to the touch, with each breath they took they had offered a new sensation of life.

“I love you too, now let’s get to bed I’m feeling a little bit sleepy now” whispered Erik as he spontaneously carried Charles bridle style and made their way to their bed room.  
Erik placed Charles gentle down on the bed and made his way to climb on top of his lover. His Charles.

“I want you, you know that” said Erik as his kissed Charles on his lips again then down on his neck. They soon fell asleep in each other’s arms once more.

“I love you Erik”

“I love you too Charles” They told each other the three word before they go to sleep each night and it become a tradition in the household.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mild language

__The events of last night had Charles and Erik exhausted, the feeling they enforce upon their relationship was beyond amazing. Each moment they had spent together was more then enough to satisfy their needs and desires.  
"Gosh, I'm late" cried out Erik, he's voice alarmed Charles as he awoke from his sleep.   
"Can't you just stay with me for a while?" Asked a tired Charles, his eyes barely opened. Erik smile and got back in the bed and pulled Charles into a deep long kiss, a kiss that was more than a normal kiss.   
"No" he said laughing as he got off knowing how he loved to tease Charles.

Erik made breakfast, took a shower, got dressed and before leaving he took the time to enter their bedroom and look at his boyfriend.   
"I love you" he said as he stroked Charles hair and kissed his forehead then his lips. Charles moaned in pleasure and smiled.   
"I love you too Erik" Charles mumbled shuffling in the blankets, his face buried in the pillows. Erik laughed and walked away to work.

~

It was official Charles and Erik are dating sort of. Charles wanted to get closer to Erik, his mind reading Erik's thoughts whenever he was near.   
"So... Tell us" pleaded Raven, her head leaning in closer with the others as they ate their lunch. Sean, Alex and Hank were also just as excited. Charles friends and sister glared at him for a while before he finally spoke up.   
"Okay fine, it was amazing. Erik was just the way I thought he was. He was more the amazing he was beyond amazing" explained Charles as he ate the remaining of his salad.

Raven squealed her eyes turning back to her usually yellow colour.   
"Sorry, force of habit".   
"So, did you kiss yet?" Asked Alex as he looked Charles in the eyes. Charles cowered in embarrassment at the thought of the question.   
"Well, he kissed me on the forehead"   
"No that doesn't count, has it be on the lips so have you?" Said Alex his curiosity beginning it show again. Raven glared at Alex the tension in her eyes made him stop, making him continue to eat his sandwich. Charles didn't really thought of ever dreaming kissing Erik but something inside of him deep down he wanted to kiss him. To feel his lips against his but when will that moment come?.   
"Raven it's okay. Alex has a point. Well, I don't know. I just don't know" said Charles his hands allowing his hands jab the fork in the salad.

Erik came with Shaw and Frost and had been tempted to sit next to Charles but Sebastian dragged him to another table. As they ate Erik barely wanted to listen to the constant conversation of Emma ad Shaw; his attention converting towards the other table where Charles sat. He was happy and smiling, he sat with his friends his sister Raven. Erik smiled.   
"Um... Going to go, I've things to do" said Erik taking his lunch with him. Shaw was to busy talking none stop about his plans from last weekend that he barely noticed Erik leave.   
"Hey, may I sit down Shaw is talking nonsense again and I think Emma is taking less interest now"   
Charle turned towards the voice, the source of the person it belongs to and was so shocked he almost choked on his water.

Hank was the first to speak and made his way over to Sean.   
"I think we should go... Don't we Sean?" Said Hank gripping Sean shoulders; at first Sean looked confused then looked at Charles and Erik then nodded in agreement.   
"Yes I think we shall" he said and both grabbed their lunch and bags and moved to another table next to Moria. Alex wanted to stay but Raven pulled at his arms again,   
"We'll leave you alone, come on Alex" said Raven as both of them settled for Moria's table too. Charles gestured Erik to sit down an Erik complies with Charles' kind gesture.   
"Sorry about them they can be a pin at times" said Charles as he fiddled with his lunch.   
" no worries beside I wanted to ask you something"   
Charle slowly turned to face Erik for a while noting down his every expression wanting to guess what was he going to ask.

Erik shifted closer to Charles allowing the space between them to narrow.   
"I like you Charles. Since our date last night I want to do it again. You and me"   
Charles didn't know what to say but his heart told him to do so.   
"Of course, I'm actually wanting to get to know you more. There's something about you that so..."   
"So mysterious, well so are you Xavier, now what do you say next Saturday night?" Erik asked that smile still the same from the night before. Charles clucked and nodded his head accepting the offer that was made and without a word of caution Charles hugged Erik just as Shaw turned to look for his other companion.

Erik took in the embrace and smiled, taking in the scent of Charles' hair as he hugged tighter.   
"I love.." He was about to say when the sound of the lunch hall was penetrated by the load scream of his name.   
"ERIK FUCKING LEHNSHERR!"   
It was Shaw.   
Charles and Erik separated from their hug as both men turned towards Shaw, Emma and Azazel waking towards them. The rest of the hall was silence as they watched the drama play out wanting to know what was going to happen.   
"What do you want Shaw?" Asked Erik now irritated, his hands forming into fist a move for an attack at Shaw. Charles stood up and stood by Erik his hand on his arm trying to calm Erik down.

Shaw moved closer and at the same time the rest of the students nearby moved as far as they could. Charles stood by Erik's side, his arm now wrapped around Erik's.   
"Please Erik don't"   
"Get out of my head Charles" replied Erik in his mind. Carefully he removed Charles' arm from his own and stepped closer towards Shaw their eyes locked with each other's.   
"What's wrong with you?" Questioned Erik as he shoved Shaw by his shoulders; this irritated Shaw further, the humiliation rising from the depths of Sebastian Shaw.   
"Shit up Lehnsherr, now tell me what are you doing with that mutt?" Said Sebastian, his finger pointed towards Charles his anger still rising. Erik's own anger grew much further and it was only then that his temper exploded with force. The metal around them shook as small metallic items rose from the tables around them.   
"What did you say Shaw?" Erik's said sounding threateningly, the metal around him rattling with each step he took.

Shaw wasn't fazed, he in fact stood there with his arms folded looking superior as all ways.   
"You can't scare me Lehnsherr" mocked Shaw as he pushed Erik hard making Erik land on his back he painfully on the cold hard ground. He moaned in pain as he tried to get up, as he did so Charles started to walk towards him offering his arm in which Erik took it gently.   
"You alright?" Asked Charles with one arm around Erik's waist.   
"Fine but you won't..." He said at Shaw as he replaced Charles' arm by his side and head back for Sebastian the metal items still raised in the air.   
"Don't you dare Lehnsherr" cried out Shaw as he ran and tackled Erik to the ground this time with more force; Erik was being crushed under Shaw's weight.   
"Get off me!" Called out Erik as he tried to swing at his face but missed.

With no control of his body the metal items fell to the ground in a loud clatter on the floor. Charles moved forward wanting to help Erik, wanting to help his new profound lover but someone gripped his arm. Azazel had taken Charles by the arms his body unable to reach for Erik as he struggled for his freedom but the arms around him were stronger.   
"Let go of me!" Grunted Charles as he shook his head, how legs kicking hard with his strength but it wasn't enough. Raven couldn't believe what she saw and had the Intention to move forward.   
"Raven no" cried out Hank but Raven wasn't having it. She pulled away from his grasp and ran towards his brother. Hank, Sean, Alex and Moria followed on after her as they headed for the scene of the conflict. Erik and Shaw were still on the ground with Erik desperately blocking Shaw's blows but this time he was stronger and a punch landed on Erik's face. The next few blows was harder and after the forth strike Erik had barely moved and inch but this was Shaw he wasn't a man who gave up easily.   
"SEBASTIAN, STOP THATS ENOUGH!" Screamed Emma trying to pull him away from Erik but he wasn't listening for the sound of his first hitting skin was a satisfactory and cruel idea.

Raven fought with Azazel as Hank had tried to free Charles from his grasps.   
"Let him go!" Shouted Raven her eyes turning more then her usual ones she has in her natural form. Emma helped Moria and Sean to pulled Shaw away from Erik but he still won't move. The chaos of the scene made the other students to stare blankly at the sight before them looking at the state of the main students on the horror that came their way. Alex on the other hand stood there his eyes fixed upon Azazel and with enough control he aimed at Azazel but had missed him by inches. His sonic blast zoomed pass hitting the opposite wall where two young boys and a girl were sitting.   
"Sorry" shouted Alex as he smiled and turned back to helping out but the first time was good enough as Azazel loosened his grip on Charles and looked at Alex with a glare of fear in his eyes as he backed away slowly as to show his surrender. This made Alex happy.

Raven hug Charles his eyes filled with tears as he wanted to scream but nothing came out.   
"ERIK!" He screamed finally but at times the scream turned into a chocking noise that frightened Raven and the others. Raven had to hold on to Charles as he watched helplessly as Shaw gave Erik bruises that didn't stop; blood that didn't stop flowing and Shaw only made it worse. Alex with the help of Sean and Hank managed to finally grip Shaw shoulder and yank him off Erik's body. Charles freed himself from his sister's arms and had kneeled down before Erik, his face covered in blood and bruises, his eyes and lips swollen from the punches.   
"Oh gosh Erik" cried Charles as he carefully took Erik head and placed it gently on his knees; he pulled a piece of loose hair from Erik's face and cupped his face with his own hands. Erik moaned for a while before going silence once more unable to speak in words making it hard for Charles to calm down with tears running hard down his cheek.

The sound of silence was broken in the mist of the room as everyone turned to see Mr Logan by the door way, his trail followed by Mrs Grey and Munroe.   
"WHAT GOING ON HERE?" Screamed Mr Howlett as he stormed towards the group of teens in the middle.   
"What is the meaning of this?" Asked Mrs Munroe her arms folded across her chest, her grey hair cut short as it swayed slightly as she walked.   
"It was him professor, Lehnsherr attacked me. He threatened me professor!" Screeched out Shaw standing now beside Azazel and Emma whose breath was short and long gone.   
"Please Professor, Erik did nothing. He didn't do anything wrong, it was Shaw" explained Charles his hands still holding on to Erik's body.   
"Is this true?" Asked Mr Howlett as he moved closer to the teens nearby. Just like that the others simultaneously raised their voices overlapping each other's words,   
"Enough! We'll sort this problem out in my office but for now let's get Mr Lehnsherr to the infirmary as quick as possible" said Mrs Grey as the asked Logan to carry Erik to the infirmary room, at first Charles won't let go but soon Raven looked him in the eyes, her hand on her shoulders and only then did he let go.   
"I'm coming with him" said Charles as he stood up, he's eyes narrowed as he pasted Shaw and has pitted Emma for being by his side.

Charles waited and waited for news about Erik but nothing. Mrs Grey was also the College's best infirmary staff, trained to be a nurse too.   
"So how is he?" He asked her as she came out of one o the rooms. He's hands rubbing hard together as sweat left them wet.   
"He's alright, he'll be out in a weeks time just give time time to rest"   
"May I see him now?" Charles asked, he knew that he was asking to many questions but he had to know.   
"Yes you can... It's okay Charles we'll deal with this as soon as possible, he's lucky to have kids Charles" she smiled as she said those words and walked off to another room. Charles was nervous but manage to build up the confidence to creep in through the door and see Erik. Erik laid still on a bed, his leather jacket removed as he walked in to which he made a move to take in his arms and wrap it around his own body, the warmth of his jacket to the scent made the tears in his eyes run faster.   
"I love you! There I said it. I want you by my side, we are lovers you and I. I know we want the same thing" whispered Charles as he took a sit beside Erik and held his hand.

Erik at first didn't move but Charles wondered whether he was wake but reality hit him hard and knew Erik won't wake at all. Charles would come in the next day and then the next as he took the same place with his hand over Erik's saying the same words. Charles did this for five more days when he decided to not go on the next day but as he was about to leave his class Moria took his arm and turned him around.   
"You should go back to Erik"   
"Why?"   
"Because you love him that why, besides wen he wakes up he'll be only looking for you, so you better be there. I'm your friend and I'm telling you to go back and be there for him" said Moria, her smile warm to his face.   
"Thank you so much" he replied back.   
"No worries" she said and with one last hug Charles ran ink the infirmary and walked into Erik's room. He was still there body laying gently on the pillow and his breath was shallow still but Charles did his same routine as he held his hand into his own.   
"I want you by my side, we are lovers you and I. I know we want the same thing" said Charles as he kissed Erik's hand. For a few seconds it looked like Erik didn't wake up but a little bit of hope made Charles widen his eyes, he heart beating faster once more.

There was a squeeze of his hand and Charles looked up. Erik. He's eyes opened and back to their usual size and he's face still covered in bruises but not as much as before.   
"Erik? Oh Erik please don't you ever do that to me again" said Charles as he hugged Erik. Erik hugged back and soon enough he pulled away his smile almost gone.   
"What's wrong?" Charles asked as he sat on the bed this time his arms around Erik's waist.   
"I'm sorry Charles, I wasn't strong enough. I was weak and.." Before he could finish Charles took him by his face and kisses him passionately on the lips to Charles' surprise Erik kissed back and soon their minds were taken somewhere else. It was a good kiss, and to Charles, Erik was a good kisser. As they kissed a sound of a click come to their ears and they broke off.   
"ALEX!" They heard a female say.   
"What the hell? Raven, fucks sakes what the hell" said Charles his arms still around Erik's neck. Raven, Alex, Sean and Hank came out of the storage cupboard all at once, those body pilling upon each other's,   
"Hey Charles, how's it going?" Asked Hank acting all innocent but Charles could see right through it.   
"Oh come on really this was your idea Hank?" Asked Charles as he looked at all four of them.   
"No this was Sean's idea" cried out Hank as they straightened back up again.   
"Yeah that's my fault. I dared Alex to capture your kiss. We knew you'd kiss" Sean said his smile beaming at them all. "So pay up sucker!"   
Alex undoubtedly snorted with anger as he passed Sean five dollars.   
"Anyway, I still got the photo so your welcome. I'll send it to you later" Alex said and with that he ran out the door, Raven followed next and Sean and Hank got out of there sooner the better.   
"Are they always like that?" Asked Erik his hand pulling at Charles' to sit back down again.

Charles laugh and before as he continued their kiss, they kissed a little further but soon stop for breath but the kept their foreheads close to each others, their noses almost touching.   
"So it's official we are lover. Does that make me your boyfriend?" Asked Erik, he smile bright to Charles. Charles smiled and laughed a little more.   
"I guess so, and don't mind Shaw, you were right he was a jerk. Now kiss me again" he whispered and so they kissed.

~

Erik came home from work to Charles sleep on the sofa, a blanket pulled over his body and hair over his eyes. He smiled and got on the sofa with Charles and curled up against his boyfriend.   
"I love you" he whispered as Charles turned around his face meeting Erik's and without opening his eyes he kissed him.   
"I love you too darling" he said sleepily as he moved closer to Erik, and so they slept like that for the rest of the night.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you spot the reference made in this chapter?   
> And sorry for the long wait I was really busy but please enjoy.

Charles and Erik had been together for as long as they can remember. After graduating university Charles and Erik had spent their day and nights in each other's arms. Each day and night spent kissing on their bed making love with each other as they turned their dreams into a reality.   
"Happy birthday" said Erik, he's hand occupied with a breakfast tray that was filled to the brim with food.

Erik hovered the metal tray in the air as he kissed Charles on his lips. Charles smiled his hands combing through Erik's hair.   
"Thank you" he said pulling Erik forward as he kissed him again. Erik smirked lowing the metal tray balancing onto Charles lap, his body sliding in between the sheets trying to get in Charles. Erik watched as his boyfriend ate his breakfast, the eggs and sausages were gone as he ate, his lover was happy and that's how Erik wanted it to be.

Erik tided up as he washed the dishes as he went. Charles got off the bed his feet touching the cold hard ground as he ventured down stairs awaiting for Erik to follow his lead to the living room. He walked slowly behind Erik making silent moments so he came unnoticed.   
"Thank you" said Charles his arms around Erik's waist and his head on his back.   
"You're welcome" he replied as he placed the last dish on the dish rack.

There was a knock at their door and Charles let go of Erik. Erik turned to face him, his hand on Charles' waist.   
"That must be Raven" Charles whispered his hand on Erik chest and his eyes focused on Erik's greenish blue eyes.   
"I think you should answer the door" tease Erik as his kissed Charles before letting go. Charles lightly punched Erik on the arm, a playful smile,   
"ow" said Erik as he laughed hysterically, his stomach aching as Charles walked away shaking his head as he reached the front door.

Charles quickly opened the door and a familiar squeal came from outside.   
"Raven"   
"Charles!"   
The siblings hugged each other before Charles allowed her to enter taking her bags inside.   
"Hello Raven" Erik said smiling as she entered. Both have given each other a hug, Raven kissed Erik on the cheek and sat up on the counter, her legs kicking in the air.   
"Hey Charles are coming to the reunion?" Asked Raven her blonde hair in loose curls. Charles stood by Erik's side as he wrapped his arm around him pulling him closer.   
"Yeah I'm going. We are going" he said turning his attention to Erik who smiled and kissed him gentle on the forehead. Raven stared at the two and grinned seeing we brother happy and was proud he had found Erik.   
"Oh almost forgot, happy birthday" she said jumping down from the counter top and made her way to the two happy couple.   
"Thank you" said Charles as he hugged both Raven and Erik.

~

"Wake up! Charles wake up!"   
Charles turned over as he tried to block out the voices from the outside world. Out from his dreams.   
"Go away" mumbled Charles as he pulled the covers over his was hiding his face from the lit room.   
"Erik is outside waiting for you" said the voice now slightly annoyed and with these words Charles removed himself from the covers ad out off bed.   
"Where? Where is he?" He said as quickly as possible that he managed to trip over the part of the blanket that draped on the floor.   
"Really Charles?"   
Charles looked up to see Hank as he took his open hand.   
"What?"   
"You know I was kidding right, Erik is still in the infirmary but happy birthday though. He wishes you happy birthday too" Hank said as he patted Charles on the back and made his way towards the door.

After they got dressed Charles and Hank went down for breakfast alone with Sean, Alex, Moria, Angel and surprisingly Emma too.  
"Hey, guys what's going on? Where's Erik?" Asked Moria as she scooted sideways to the left to let Charles to sit down while Hank took a spot next to Alex and Sean. For a while Charles didn't say anything but soon allowed his mouth to form the words that was needed.   
"He's still at the infirmary but from what I heard from Hank he will be okay" Charles said with a smile before realising his sister wasn't there to join them.   
"Where's Raven?" Asked Charles as he turned around to see where she was.   
"She's trying to finish off" said Hank.   
"Okay" replied Charles his eyes now turning to Emma.   
"I forgot to tell that I am very grateful for what you did yesterday" he said as he smiled at Emma Frost.   
"Hey not worries, I have grown tired of Sebastian anyway" she responded with a little laugh in her voice.

All of the seven friends have chatted for a while before hearing a scream in the distance. The other students in the school cafeteria had turned to see Raven by the doorway running towards Charles' table.   
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She said so loud the some of the boys at the far corner snorted in whispers as Raven rushed through several tables to reach Charles and the others. She squeezed past Hank and Sean so her face was in direct proportion to Charles'.  
"Happy birthday"   
"Thanks, thanks for letting me know" he replied blushing bright red as Alex started laughing gripping his stomach from the fits of laughter; he laughed so hard that Moria had to whack him on the arm to shut him up.   
"So are you coming?" Asked Raven her arms crossed on the table a smiled gleaming on her face waiting for his response. Charles looked confused.   
"What are you talking about?"   
"You know the party, are you coming to the party, your surprise birthday party" she said and as soon as the words came out off her mouth the other groaned in disgrace.   
"Really Raven?" Said Moria as she began to pack her bag for her next class.

Raven looked at them all in confused looks.   
"What, what's wrong?"   
"It was suppose to be a surprise, well not anymore" said Angel as she stuffed the last piece of her bacon in her mouth.   
"I had to make sure he was coming to the party" she replied as she started laughing, this triggered Hank to laugh, then Sean then Alex to the point that all of them were laughing way to hard that they began to get strange looks from the other students.   
"It's alright, I'm glad for your concern" said Charles still laughing slightly unable to hold back the laughter. Raven smiled at her brother as she ran around and have him a hug from behind.

Later that evening Charles had a free period so he took his bags and told Hank he'll be in the infirmary if he needs them. Charles went to see Erik again and was hoping to see him asleep but he was wrong, Erik was fully awake and Charles couldn't be more happier.   
"Erik, how are you?" Charles asks as he took his usual seat beside Erik's bedside.   
"I'm alright, I can go back on my feet in an hours time" he said as he took Charles' hand in his own. Charles squeezed it tight knowing that his relationship with Erik was beyond anything he could ever imagine.   
"Hey I heard it's your birthday, will there be a party?" Asked Erik smiling his usual shark like smile wanting to pull Charles closer to him.   
"Yeah, there will be" he laughed as he joined Erik on the bed.   
"Am I invited?" Asked Erik playfully allowing space for Charles to lie down.   
"Maybe... Or course you are. Besides Raven already told be about the surprise party"   
"That's not really a surprise" Erik laughed.   
"She wanted to ensure I was going to be there" Charles laughed also; he loved his sister and had always adore her concerns despite him being older. Charles stroked Erik on his slightly bruised Erik as their eyes locked as he leaned forward and taken Erik's lips onto his. Once again they kissed passionately with lots of effort placed upon it, Charles enjoyed Erik taking his lips allowing him to drive on forward.

The party was held in the late afternoon with the help of Emma and Moria, Raven managed to get the party sorted. The party wasn't that bad and the people who came were of closest friends, they were even considered family by then. Erik was discharged from the infirmary by on member of the staff and he and Charles went down together. They entered the hall to find everyone already there, they sang Happy Birthday to Charles for turning 18 that year.   
"Happy birthday" said Emma as she walked pass smiling as she wet to go over to the other side with other people.   
"Happy birthday mate" Hank had said patting Charles lightly on his shoulders, nodding at Erik with a smile. Charles hasn't been so happy with his life, to have such great friends and to revive such an awesome boyfriend.   
"This is wonderful isn't it?" Asked Charles, his arms around Erik's arms, his face now looking up at his face.   
"Yeah it is" he said and he pressed Charles closer to his chest so their foreheads touched.   
"I love you"   
"I love you too Erik" Charles replied with a a warm kiss on the lips. Someone people were smiling, others gagged in disgust at their constant kissing but despite this all Charles and Erik didn't care.

The night fell in quick and after a few drinks Erik got slightly drunk. His legs gone all unstable, bending and struggling to keep themselves up; he tried to hold on to Charles but nothing worked. Charles had to hold Erik by his arms to keep him from falling, trying to keep him balanced on his feet.   
"Erik!" He said and since Erik was much more heavy then he was both men collapsed on the floor just as Raven took the photo. Charles and Erik didn't mind though, they were busy laughing so hard that they were gripping their chest for support. Charles took Erik back to his dorm, placing him back on his bed and kissing him on the forehead.  
"Kiss me on the lips" slurred Erik still a bit drunk. Charles laughed.   
"No, not tonight I don't want my mouth to taste of alcohol"   
"Okay, but I didn't get you a present!" Half slurred Erik as he tried to get up but Charles gentle pushed him back down.   
"It's alright, being with you and just being you was the best present I could ever have" Charles whispered as he kissed Erik's forehead one last time before Erik closed his eyes and fell asleep.

~

Raven stayed at the guest bed room of their home. Charles turned 27 that day and so they went out and had dinner with just them. They came home late and had decided go to bed a they entered the home.   
"Thank you for the night out" said Charles as they walked inside making sure I lock the door properly. Raven smiled and hugged her brother.   
"No worries, you deserve the best birthday ever"   
"Thanks" replied Charles.

Charles and Erik climbed into bed together as Erik cradled Charles into his arms, his head on Erik's chest.   
"I love you"   
"I love you too" said Charles.   
"happy birthday Lieblingl"   
"Thank you, as I love it when you do that"   
Charles and Erik yawned at the same time; after laughing for a while they fell asleep in each other's arms, both ready for another day with each other.

 


	5. Chapter 5

After five days after Charles' birthday it was Erik's and Charles had woken him up with a good morning kiss.   
"Happy birthday" Charles said as he hugged Erik by wrapping his arms around his neck, a smiled grazing over his face.   
"Thank you" Erik replied in which he returned the favour of kissing him on his lips, those red plump lips. Charles and Erik spent most of the early mornings in bed smiling as they would normally would. They had slept for a while before there was a knock at their bedroom door; both Charles and Erik woke up to the surprise as they stumbled to get back up.   
"Charles! Charles open the door, I made breakfast" it was Raven.

Charles had taken Erik's hand and dragged him off the bed. Erik groaned but complied as Charles opened the bedroom door. The three of them all went down stairs and are their breakfast.   
"Happy birthday Erik" said Raven as she gave him a hug and a kiss on his cheek; Erik smiled and accepted Raven's gesture.   
"Thanks" he said finishing his last few spoonfuls of beans on toast. Erik was one year older than Charles meaning that he was 28 years that day.

Charles wanted to give Erik the best present he could ever give him, something that was both symbolic of their love as well as something that showed how much he loved him.   
"Okay me and Raven are just going to go out" Charles said as he kissed Erik on the cheek.   
"Be back soon and be safe" he said his concerns of Charles leaving was his worst nightmare.   
"I'll be fine, I've got Raven with me" replied Charles taking in a breath and slowly smiled before kissing Erik again on his cheek. Both he and Raven left, leaving Erik alone in their home.

~

  
Charles was busy getting ready for another day of classes to which he was pleased to have finally reached the age of eighteen.   
"Come on Charles we are going to be late" said Hank, his head turning around searching for his bag. Charles laughed at his attempt of trying to find his school bag waiting for Hank to get his mind together.   
"Come on its here, now it's time to go" said Charles dangling Hank's bag from his hand with a slightly annoyed grin.   
"Oh shut up" muttered Hank annoyed as he took his bag as both went out of their room.

They were in English learning about the meanings behind the scenes of Rome and Juliet; their forbidden love that came at a price. Nobody wants to listen to Professor Munroe drown on with the story they've heard so many times before so seeing their boredom she had allowed them a small break before beginning again. Sebastian Shaw was back in class again after the bringing suspended for a while after what the other students haves now named "The Lunch room Mayhem". He sat at the back of the class his heads turning towards his two best friends Azazel and Janos, their voices in low volumes.

Charles still couldn't believe he was still here but he shook his head and had drifted his eyes on to Erik. He waved and Erik smiled as he gestured for Charles to come over and with no hesitation he got up from his seat and walked towards his boyfriend.   
"Hey" Charles said in a hush voice as he went to sit on Erik's lap his arms around his neck.   
"Oh nothing, it's not like I have my birthday today" Erik replied resting his head on Charles' chest and then there was brief moment of silence for Charles hadn't know that it was today.   
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for forgetting" Charles said back in respond to the utter shock for forgetting.   
"Hey, it's alright it's okay Liebling that's because I forgot to mention it to you on our first date" Erik whispered gentle as Charles slowly descended his head toward Erik's gently pressing his lips onto his partner.

Several students around them turned away in horror or disgust but Charles and Erik barely noticed the others they continued to kiss passionately as they did. As they kissed Charles felt a small sharp pain on the back of his head making him separate from the kiss; Charles turned around to discover a rolled up piece of paper on the ground. Whilst picking up Charles slowly made eye contact with Shaw, his deep shallow eyes send a hover down his spine. He opened it still on Erik's lap reading it in a whispered voice wanting Erik to listen into wondering what did Shaw want now.

The later only was constructed into four words and four words only.

_"You will be next"_

Charles looked back at Shaw, he smiled cruelly with Azazel and Janos by his side grinning widely. This made Charles feel uncomfortable wanting to snuggle into Erik's arms making the fear go way.   
"He's out to get me Erik" Charles Said in his own head, sending telepathic messages to Erik. Erik pulled him tighter, pressing his body closer to him as he answered a quickly as possible.   
"It's alright, I won't let him hurt you"   
Charles smiled and gave a quick kiss on Erik's lips.

The best thing about having Erik as a boyfriend was that Charles never left alone, he had now gotten some who was there when he needs it the most. Erik turned 18 the day and had so far had the best birthday ever, which contained a amazing lunch, many presents and most of all it was a day with Charles. The walked hand in hand back to his dorm wanting to go back to sleep when Charles was stopped by his hands.   
"Please stay" asked Erik as he looked deeply into his eyes and manage to give out a light smirk in which Charles did the same and leaned in closer to Erik and whispered gently in his ear.   
"Okay, just this once" he said as he entered Erik's dorm and already settled him on his bed, Erik laughed as he too went and climb onto the bed with him.

They snuggled up tightly as their arms wrapped around each other. Erik carefully pulled away loose strands of hoar out of Charles' face.   
"You really need to cut your hair Charles" he whispered trying to be quite as possible. Charles just smirked.   
"Shut up" he replied as he planted a soft kiss on Erik's lips again waiting for Erik to kiss back as he didn't have to wait for long.   
"Oh gosh, I for it your present back in my dorm" Charles said trying to get up but Erik's hand rubbed Charles arms gently as Charles settled back down again.   
"It's alright, give it to me tomorrow, for now you are the best present I could ever have" Erik said a yawn making its way up his throat and out of his mouth.   
"Let's just go to sleep and wake in the morning with you by my side" said Erik as Charles nodded in agreement. They both fell asleep with sweet dreams and have each other for company by their side.

~

Charles came home with Raven to find Erik asleep on the sofa as he approached his lover. Charles smiled and unwrapped Erik's present from the bag and wrapped it around. Charles had bought a leather jacket that Charles had given him on his 18 birthday.  
"I'll go and give you some privacy whispered Raven as she went upstairs to freshen up. Charles looked back at Erik and soon he too squeezed in with Erik; it's only mid afternoon but Charles didn't mind as Charles laid there with his Erik as they slept together.   
"Happy birthday" mumbled Charles to which Erik smiled to as they both slept soundly in peace.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Charles and Erik had been together for 10 years, 10 years of hardship and love and support. Charles looked up to Erik and Erik cared about Charles for each day of their lives was a moment spent with Charles. If Erik loses Charles today then he would be nothing but he won't let that happen for Charles was everything to him, he was a protector. A guardian.

"So, it's your anniversary. It's your 10 year anniversary, what are you going to do?" Asked Raven as he made her cup of coffee sipping it slowly her eyes looking deep into Erik's own.   
"I was actually going to try to propose to Charles tonight" said Erik,fingers curling around each finger. Raven took a spit take of her coffee, the coffee spraying all over Erik's face.   
"Sorry, sorry" Raven apologised as she handed him a dish cloth.   
"It's alright" said Erik taking the cloth from her hands and then as if it came out from nowhere came a squeal of happiness and Erik turned to see Raven smiling and made her way towards him.

The hug was comforting and unlike Erik he hug her tighter.   
"Oh my gosh, he'll be so happy. So how are you going to propose? Tell me everything, the details and all" she said her smile growing as she went back to her seat. Erik smiled back and had always praised Raven's amusement and her excitement when she heard something so interesting about his and Charles' relationship.   
"Well I want to do it tonight"   
"But tonight is the School Reunion" said Raven.   
"Crap, ugh I forgot, I've already got the ring and everything" complained Erik's he buried face in his hands.

Raven placed a hand on Erik's shoulders as she went by patting it gently as he smiled at him.   
"Hey, it's alright... Now that you've mentioned the rings let me see" she said laughing. Erik shook his head as he got up and heads for his jacket pocket as coming back with a small black case. Raven came closer just as Erik opened the box.   
"What do you think?"he asked. "Will he like it?"   
At first Raven said nothing but then screamed again a much louder this time and was fortunate that Charles went out to go shopping.

Erik knew that this was a scream of excitement as he started to sigh in relief.   
"He won't like it!" She said briefly. "He will love it" she said before Erik thought she meant what she had meant before. The ring was gold and had glistened in the light from the ceiling above them and as Erik handed the ring carefully to Raven she couldn't help but admire the detail of the ring as she examined it with her own eyes.   
"How much this this costed you?" Said Raven her eyes still on the ring.   
"Nothing"   
"Nothing!"   
"It's actually a family heirloom. My mother gave it to me after me and Charles graduated university. She wanted me to be happy, she knew that I was happy with Charles and she supported that. That ring you hold was given by mother who was given it to het by her mother and so forth.   
"That's nice of her, she must have been very proud of you" she said beaming at Erik with a smile. "I'm sorry that she isn't here to hear the good news"   
Erik smiled back.   
"You don't have to apologise, I already she is looking down making sure I do it right" he said laughing a little harder.

~

Charles was siting in the courtyard as he flicked through the pages of his book. Charles was trying to concentrate but as he tried the sound of something familiar made him look up from his book.   
"Guess who?" Said the voice as darkness filled Charles' eyes.   
"Erik!"   
"Happy 1 year anniversary, Liebling" said Erik as he removed his hands away from Charles' eyes.

Erik leaped over the bench landing next to Charles.   
"So, 1 year anniversary? What do you say, we go out for dinner? There won't be anyone there but us" said Erik as he kissed Charles on the cheek, his arm around his shoulders.   
"Are you asking me out on another date Erik Magnus Lehnsherr?" Charles teased as he gave Erik a small smirk.   
"Maybe" he replied back as he moved his body closer so their faces touched and their lips almost touch. They were close to kissing when a group of young students came their way strolling towards them.

Two girls and two boys were coming where they sat and Charles took his finger towards his temple and began to read their minds. He find what they were saying and hard held Erik's hand tighter closing their distance.   
"We need to go Erik" he said his mind trying to warn Erik but he wasn't able to reach his warning as the group had reached their way.   
"Hey, are you Xavier?" Said one of the students, a male his body well built.   
"I am and if you don't mind we are trying to have a moment here" cried Charles his hand still held onto Erik.   
"So, we don't care about your bloody relationship"   
"Then leave!" Called out Charles his serenity almost burning to rage.

The other boy laughed and without a second thought he gripped Charles by his collar and pulled him up.   
"HEY! PUT HIM DOWN!" Screamed Erik trying to make him leave Charles alone but the other boy gripped him, his arms around him making him stronger than Erik.   
"Jacob leave Xavier alone"   
"Shut up Julia"   
There was silence and the boy named Jacob returned his gaze back to Charles with a wicked smile on his place face. Charles tried to free himself grunting from the harsh grip of Jacob's grip.   
"You think you are so smart but you aren't, so shut up" he said and thrown Charles towards the ground where Charles landed with a hard thud.

Jacob sat on top of Charles making sure he couldn't move and then a scream pierced the air. Jacob had punched Charles straight on his face repeating the same action over and again until Charles screamed harder making his lungs hurt. Erik wanted to help his boyfriend, to comfort him, to save him, soon his rage had filled his insides and had raised his head still struggling to free himself. The metal that was available to him started to rise with each struggle that Erik had using his mutation to make his way back to Charles.

Jacob didn't stop, he even waved over to one of the other girl who moved over with another grin.   
"Rebecca, hold down his arms" he said and she did as he commanded so that Charles couldn't move, he was crying hard and his tears made his wounds hurt with so much agony.   
"Please stop... Erik help me"   
Charles mumbled as his tears made it hard for him to concentrate.   
"Shut up you stupid mutant"   
Erik had enough and soon a pocket knife and other several metal objects headed for Jacobs way. The other boy holding Erik had shoved him to the ground, the knife and other objects had grazed Jacob on his shoulders, a small traces of blood staining his clothes. He winces in pain and all of the events that had happened stopped.

Jacob got up, his hand on his wound outing pressure on it. He grunted in pain.   
"You'll pay for this Lehnsherr!" He said as he, Rebecca and the other boy went their way and didn't even ask for Julia to join them.   
"CHARLES!" Erik said as he ran down on his knees and carefully wrapped his arms around Charles. Julia followed his movement and had kneeled down next to Erik, her eyes on the bleeding Charles then had looked at Erik and bite her bottom lip.   
"I can help" she said as she tried to calm Erik down.   
"What can you do to help? You can help you are just one of them. You are a homospian" weeped Erik, his arms holding on tightly onto his Charles, wanting to comfort him. He kissed him on his forehead, as he stained his hands with his blood.

Julia frowned a bit but soon her waved her hand over Charles' body and as though nothing happened the blood, the wounds and bruises had been removed from Charles' body.   
"What did you do?" Asked Erik nervously.   
"I healed his wounds but he may still be in pain... I'm a mutant too" she said as she smiled at Erik.   
"Now, you better get him to bed and rest"   
Erik smiled and lifted Erik before he had tried to turn around and say thank you but she wasn't there. He shrugged it off and headed for his own dorm, he laid Charles down as he went to get a cold compress.   
"Erik... Erik"   
"Yes I'm here" he said as he settled the cold press down and began to stroke Charles' hair bring down a kiss to his forehead.

Charles breathed in and out softly he's eyes trying keep open but they were to heavy now. He's breaths were slow but he was still alive.   
"I'm sorry for..for ruining our...our anniversary" muttered Charles he closed his eyes. Erik pulled him closer, wrapping his whole body around him as he placed a kiss on his forehead. Charles breathed in slow breaths as he rested his head on Erik's shoulder; both of them fell asleep in silence.

~

When Charles got home Erik quickly room the ring back from Raven, placing it back in the box and back into his pocket.   
"I'm home" said Charles as he made his way inside.   
"We're in the kitchen" shouted Raven. Hurried footsteps rushed trough the floorboards and into the kitchen, from there Charles quicken his pace heading straight for Erik. He kissed him on the lips while wrapping his arms around his neck, the kiss was short and sweet the way that they its love it.

Charles stepped back and gazed into Erik's eyes.   
"You ready?"   
"Sure I am...and happy anniversary" Erik said smiling down with his shark grin. Raven smiled and finished her coffee and went to the two love birds.   
"Alright, we better go, the reunion starts in and hours time" she said a amount of amusement as she lead herself out of the kitchen and up the stairs, Charles and Erik laughed as kissed with intense movements.

The reunion wasn't bad, everyone was there and seeing everyone after such a long time has been a wonderful experience. Charles and Erik walked in hand in hand as thy approached the school hall once they entered Charles made way for Raven to pass as she headed out to seek Hank. She and Hank hugged tightly and made her way past Sean, Alex and Moria; Charles pushed Erik forward wanting to see how everyone was getting alone.   
"I've managed to obtain a job at the science research centre" said Hank proudly he's older and with his glasses still intact. They congratulated Hank on his achievements in which both Charles and Erik patted him on the back.   
"So Moria where are you now?" Asked Angel who appeared seemingly out of nowhere.   
"I'm actually started my frost grounds of my CIA agent training"   
"Wow, CIA agent! Impressive" said Sean who hadn't changed much at all. They all laugh to which they carried on, they talked and laughed, the interacted in conversations about their personal lives and had listened to Charles and Erik's committed relationship. Their friends congratulated them in their anniversary by patting them on the back before giving them a celebratory hug.

The group of friends were having the time of their lives when for a few seconds the sound of a familiar voice shattered the illusion of their happiness.   
"Well look who join the party"   
Sebastian Shaw walked by with his usual friends along his side. Janos and Azazel walked aside him their strides strong and big.   
"What do you want Shaw?" Asked Moria trying not to meet his gaze.   
"Look who's talking, besides I wasn't talking to you" Shaw replied to anger still in his tone. His eyes had landed on Charles and Erik who slightly back away slowly but they never had given Shaw what they wanted.   
"Whatever you want Shaw we are not interested" said Charles as he tugged on Erik's jacket sleeve and headed for the school courtyard.   
"Oh but you soon will be" said Shaw as they both headed outside.

Once outside Charles took in a lungful of fresh air as e closed his eyes, Erik took his hand and rubbed it gently.   
"I'm sorry, I didn't want to spoil this moment but... Ugh, Shaw is driving insane" said Charles the frustration creeping in upon him. Erik pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug and kissed his forehead.   
"It's alright"   
"No, Erik it's not..." Charles didn't finished as Erik took something out of his pocket and ha gotten onto one knee.   
"Charles Francis Xavier, you have been my everything. Since the day we met you were the only person who understood me, loved me for who I was. So Charles will you be by my side, we are lovers you and I. We want the same thing. Will you Charles Francis Xavier marry me?" Asked Erik the box containing the ring still in the box open for him to see. At first Charles said nothing thinking that he would say no but soon a burst of tears ran down his face and Charles cupped his mouth with his hands.   
"Yes. Oh gosh yes Erik, I will marry you" Charles answered.


	7. Chapter 7

Erik slipped the ring on Charles' finger and straightened up, his hands on his beloved, his now fiancée. Charles pulled Erik into a kiss, the moonlight shining down below them as it illuminated their surroundings.   
"I want to love you for the rest of my life" said Charles, his soon to be husband kissing him gently on his forehead.   
"And now we can" replied Erik in small whispers as he leaned back taking Charles' hand and lead him back inside. Inside was calm, the music had slowed down and in fact it was the same song they dance to the day they first met.   
"Is this our song?" Asked Erik his own eyes staring back into his fiancé's, his hand still intertwined with each others.   
"I think so" Charles said back.   
  
The happy couple went and searched for their friends telling them the good news. Raven screamed the hardest followed by the excitement of the other girls who followed by her actions. Moria and Angel admired the ring on Charles' finger each both giving an excitement of joy and happiness for Charles' engagement. Sean, Alex and Hank patted rim on his his shoulders before they went back to do the same to Charles.  
"Congratulations Charles" said Hank with a smile as he hugged his best friend. Alex and Sean dos the same thing with a even bigger smile than in previous years.

Emma Frost had heard the commotion by the loud scream that escaped Raven's mouth.   
"Hey, what's happened over here?" She asked, her blonde hair in a loose knot on her head, her dress covered in bright diamonds.   
"I'm engaged" said Charles his arm around Erik's as he showed him the ring on his finger. As he showed him, Emma Frost stood there, her amazement to overwhelming; she jumped up and down with her arms fraying about.   
"Oh gosh I'm so proud" she squealed her hands waving over her face trying to dry the tears away. She hugged both Erik and Charles, congratulating both of them for their engagement.   
  
"I want to organise your wedding" said Raven, her smile still plastered on her face.   
"Raven we haven't planned it out yet" said Charles but Raven wasn't having it.   
"Don't worry me, Angel, Moria, Sean, Hank and Alex are here to help you do so"   
"What about me?" Snapped Emma her hands on her hips.   
"Of course I haven't forgotten you, you of course are the best at design and decorations" said Raven back as she went to give Emma a tight hug. Emma accepted.

Charles and Erik dance for the rest of the night and kissed for most of it.   
"So Mr Lehnsherr, what do you want to do afterwards?" Erik smiled as they dance their way through the night.   
"I'll stick with Xavier, but thank you Mr Lehnsherr for the offer" laughed Charles his head now resting against Erik's chest. The night was still young and Charles had yawn a couple of times telling Erik that they should head home. Raven, Charles and Erik said their goodbyes and farewells to to their friends as they went home immediately. The journey wasn't long and for what seemed like a long time Charles had been blessed with a new more then just a few strikes of love. He was getting married. He was finally able to spend the rest of his life with the one he loves. Until death do us part.

 


	8. Chapter 8

****The arrival home was good to know that they made it safely. Charles, Erik and Raven entered all yawning at the same time.  
"Told you yawning was contagious" yawned Raven as she went to back upstairs and after hearing the door slam shut Charles and Erik headed for their as well.   
"I think it's time we take a holiday" said Charles, the sound of the tap being turned off as Charles joined Erik on their bed.   
"Well, I don't know where you want to go" asked Erik as he moved closer to his fiancé.   
"I was suggesting Cuba"   
"Cuba?" Questioned Erik.   
"Yes, let's go to Cuba... Next week" said Charles his blue eyes shining bright in the night trying to smile at his Erik.

Erik smiled and tackled lighting at Charles trying to tickle him in the processes. Charles laughed and giggled and almost screaming to get away from Erik's attempts of tickling him. Charles and Erik stopped only when they heard the grasps of their doorknob and enter Raven.   
"I'm happy for you and all but keep it down, it's night time, go to sleep" she said her eyes unable to keep open as she rubbed at them.   
"Sorry" said Charles in a low whisperer before Raven left forgetting to close the door due to her sleepiness.   
"damn Raven close the door"   
"Don't worry I got it" said Erik as he waved his hand and the door shut close.

The next morning was a new day and soon Raven had to go back home.   
"It's been a pleasure to have you here" said Charles as he got her bags ready to hand it over.   
"No worries, I've had the best few months ever. Just let me know when you need help with wedding plans" Raven said hugging her brother.   
"Raven!"   
"I'm your sister so don't be so shocked... I love you"   
"I love you too"Charles replied. He handed her the bags and he and Erik waved her goodbye as she hopped into the taxi.

Charles and Erik spent the rest of the week planning and deciding their trip to Cuba. Each decision was made and was all done with their own thoughts together.   
"That's it. We are going to Cuba" said Charles on the last day of the week. He hugged Erik around his chest smelling his cologne on his body and Erik hugged him tighter as he kissed Charles on his head.   
"Thank you for being with me"   
"I'm always here for you"   
"I love you Charles"   
"I love you to Erik"   
They both smiled and they both kissed each other on their lips, placing each kiss on each other and only broke apart to take a breath.

~

On the following Monday, Erik and Charles had packed their bags and waited for the taxi to arrive. When it did they gathered their things and went inside towards the airport. The process was long and boring but soon they boarded the plane and took their seats with Charles taking his place next to the window.   
"This is it, it feels like our honeymoon already" he said wrapping his arm around Erik's own.   
"we're not married yet besides this is our first holiday so calm down" Erik said sweetly kissing Charles sweetly against his forehead.

The plane ride was short coming from New York to Cuba. Charles had fallen asleep on Erik's shoulders awaiting for their arrival at their destination.   
"Charles, Charles wake up" Said Erik shoving Charles lightly against his shoulders. "We are here liebling"   
Charles mumbled something to which he raised his head run in his eyes still adjusting to the dim light of the plane.   
"Okay" he said as he gave Erik as kiss on his cheek. They journeyed off the plane and into the small airport heading towards luggage claims where they collected their bags and headed for their hotel.

They hailed for a taxi giving directions to the driver to drive them to where they needed to go.   
"First time in Cuba?" Asked the driver.   
"Yes actually" replied Charles with kindness in his voice.   
"Ah well I guess you two must go check out the beaches, the finest and most beautiful part in Cuba" he added contributing to take a left turn.   
"Oh really, well we must definitely got to one of them Erik" said Charles his arm still around Erik's a she beamed a smile at his husband to be.   
"Yes liebling the beach would be good" Erik replied giving Charles a small peck on his cheek.

The driver had stopped at some traffic lights when he turned around and faced Charles and Erik. "You two a couple am I right"   
"Oh we are, actually we are engaged" Charles blurted out as he showed him his engagement ring.   
"You are very lucky, well I suggest you two will have fun here then..." The driver continued to talk about the places to see, the sights to take in and especially the beaches.   
"Well here you are, the best hotel in Cuba, enjoy your stay and please in my honour I wish you the very best in your marriage" he said as Erik handed him the money.   
"Thank you" replied Charles and Erik at once.

The checked in and headed for their room. No one questioned their relationship for no on dared to as they never would have cared.   
"This is beautiful Erik, and look we got a beach view outside the window" said Charles pulling back those curtains. Their along with the balcony was a fabulous view of the ocean as blue as Charles' eyes.   
"I can see that now let's unpack and talk about what we are going to plan for the next day" said Erik as he dropped the luggages down on the floor beside the king sized bed. Charles walked over to Erik trying to pull at his arm but he was taken by surprise as Erik swept him off his feet and threw him on the bed.

Before Charles had time to sit himself up Erik was on top of him, their faces inches from each other's and in a spontaneous fashion Erik kissed Charles on his lips their arms wrapped around each other's with Charles hands combing his fingers trough Erik's brownish hair.   
"I.." Kiss "love..." Kiss "you" said Charles in between their kisses.   
"I love you too" Erik replied see deepening their kiss as Erik trailed his lips down Charles neck.

Erik made movements to unbutton Charles shirt but a hand stopped him.   
"Not tonight" Charles smiled trying to get his breath back. Erik smiled and had kissed Charles once more on his neck and lips before both of the tired mutant couple fell asleep on the bed with the clothes they had on being too tired to change. 


	9. Chapter 9

Charles and Erik woke up and since they were already dressed they decided to head for breakfast. They headed for the hotels restaurant where the seated themselves down as a waiter collected their drinks.  
"So what will it be?" She asked, a pen and paper in her hands.  
"Um... I'll have just some water, please" said Charles with a smile.  
"I have some coffee, thank you" said Erik smiling at the waiter as she took down their drinks offering another smile towards Erik.  
"Okay, thank you I'll get your orders" she said walking away and as she did Charles glared at Erik.  
"My eyes are here"  
"I know now let's eat" Erik said taking Charles' hand towards the food table.

Charles had the usual breakfast of bacon, eggs, sausages and tomatoes. Erik had eggs, sausages and beans.  
"I've been thinking since we are getting married where do you want it to be? Should we go traditional or spontaneous and should we..." Said Charles but was caught up with the wedding plans that he didn't notice a hand on his own.  
"Charles, it's alright we are on holiday just relax. Please Charles we still have a long way to go I promise" Erik's calmly said holding Charles hand tightly, squeezing slightly at the touch of his skin.

Charles smiled and leaned forward to kiss Erik on the cheek.  
"You promise?" Asked Charles smiling at his fiancé.  
"I promise now eat before we head out to town" replied Erik. They finished their breakfast passing past the lobby and back to their room. Charles went to take a bath first while Erik began to unpack his and Charles' suitcases.  
"Your turn" said Charles coming out of the shower as towel draped around his waist. His hair wet from the water and his blue eyes staring at Erik; Erik smile and he quickly kissed Charles wet cheek and headed for the shower himself.

Once changed and ready they headed out of their room heading for the lobby. They handed the receptionist their room key and headed out into the streets of Cuba.  
"Where do you want to go first?" Asked Charles as he lifted his hand over his eyes to block out the sun from his vision.  
"I don't know, perhaps go sight seeing then head for the beach later, how does that sound?" Erik replied smiling at him with his hand tangled into Charles'.  
"Alright but tomorrow I get to choose" laughed Charles as he tugged Erik towards deeper into the city.

For the first hour Charles and Erik ha gotten lost, their plan to go sightseeing had been harder than they thought. Charle tried to ask for help but Charles not Erik spoke the the local language.  
"Let's just hail for a taxi, we can asked or directions then" said Erik his arm around Charles. Looking slightly disappointed Charles nodded and so both had hailed a taxi.  
"Where to?" Asked the driver as he they entered the taxi.  
"Oh it's you two again? How's Cuba treating you two?" He said with a smile as Charles and Erik got comfortable.  
"Oh hello again and so far we haven't explored much..." Charles explained their situation, telling the driver they haven't been to Cuba and so they are unfamiliar to the new location.  
"I see well don't worry I'll give you a tour"  
"Oh that would be great" said Charles as he beamed at the kind diver.  
"We are very glad you you came to our aid" laughed Charles.  
"Well I'm happy to help new comers to feel welcome in Cuba" the driver replied a he drove off.

The driver told them about the history of the country, about the war and the residents who had lived there in the past.  
"And so as you know about the Cuba Missile Crisis, it's still part of our history today.. Well that's about it but I think you two want to head for the beach next"  
Charles nodded and smiled as he looked at Erik who beamed a smile back.  
"Yes that would be very grateful, thank you very much" said Erik moving closer to his Charles. The driver agreed and turned towards the beach, he drove and drove until they found what they were looking for.  
"Well here you are and I do hope we will meet again. I wish you both the very best in the future" the driver said as the couple got out of the taxi.  
"Thank you so much and here you go" said Charles and in his hands the driver more then the displayed price shown.

The driver was in shock but accepted the money.  
"Please keep the change, it's yours for all your help" said Charles.  
"Thank you and if you need anymore help here's my card" the driver said handing Charles a business card. Charles took it and waved goodbye before standing by Erik's side as the taxi drove away into the distance.  
"Okay let's go" said Charles as he took Erik's hand and lead him to the beach. The beach was almost empty when they got there and as they let the grains of sand touch their bare feet Erik and Charles began laughing and trying to chase each other like they were little children in a playground.

Erik being older and a bit stronger tackled Charles to the sand below causing them to topple over each other.  
"Oh gosh I've never had this fun since Raven and I been taken to the ice cream parlour down town back home" said Charles, his smiled fading a little.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Asked Erik with concern as he placed a hand on Charles' shoulders.  
"Nothing... Now where were we?" Replied Charles the smile back on his face.  
"We'll I think you and I were about to kiss" sad Erik as he leaned forward and kissed Charles right on his lips. At that very moment, Charles was on his back on the sand with Erik on top of him and if anyone walked past them now they would probably think they were having sex but Charles and Erik had agreed they'll save that after they got married.

Erik played with Charles' hair and made sure that their lips meet parted. His hand slipped down Charles' hair to his waist as he deepened their kiss.  
"I love you, promise me you won't ever leave me" said Charles breathlessly trying to get his breath back. His chest heaving for air.  
"I promise and if you ever feel like I'm losing you which you won't just remember that.. " he looked intensely at Charles eyes and face "I'm on a beach, in Cuba with you" said Erik as he kissed Charles once more on his lips before getting up helping Charles up to his feet also and once he was on his feet they walked hand in hand back to catch another taxi to their hotel where they slept for the night until the next morning where they would head to the beach once again.


	10. Chapter 10

They came back to the beach over and over again. The next day they went out and enter the water to which they allowed the ocean to touch their feet. They splashed around, kicked the water with their feet and grabbed a little of the salty water to each other's faces. They laughed and screamed when the water hit their bodies making them run like there's no tomorrow.   
"Stop, stop!" Said Charles laughing, clutching his stomach to take back his control.

Erik started to laugh too and had ran towards Charles splashing with the water. He grabbed Charles by he's waist and lifted him up spinning him around before up him down again.   
"I can't stop, you know I can't" he said before kissing him on the nip of his neck. Charles let Erik kiss his neck gripping tightly around his arms around his body.   
"I love you"   
"I love you too" said Erik before carrying Charles back to the beach side laying him and himself on the sandy beach.

Charles and Erik went back to the beach again with only two more days to their holiday before going home. They spent most of their holiday on the beaches in Cuba where they laid on the sand making sure they didn't get sunburnt and had taken to the beach in their swim trucks and had taken a swim in the ocean. On their last day in Cuba Charles and Erik went to the beach again and this time Charles brought his phone with him to take a photo with Erik.   
"I hope we get to see the sun set today before we leave" said Charles as he held onto Erik's hand trough the sand on the beach.   
"I would love that" said Erik swinging his arm while holding onto Charles' hand.

As they wait for the sunset Charles and Erik went for one last swim and ran around on the sand before resting on the beach. By noon they were on the sand, Erik's arm around Charles' shoulders, his head resting on Erik's shoulders watching the last remaining light slipping past the horizon.   
"Come on let's take a photo" said Charles as he took out his phone from his bag and turned on the camera. Charles and Erik turned around and took a selfie with the sunset capture in the background.   
"That is stunning" said Charles looking at the photo showing Erik; both were smiling, the light of the sunset illuminating their faces.

Erik kissed Charles in his cheeks and waited as Charles turned around, waiting to kiss his cherry red lips again.   
"I can't wait to get married, especially when I'm marrying you" said Charles as he placed his phone down and moved his hand on Erik's neck. He leaned forward and kissed Erik on the lips and Erik kissed back with more passion as the sun finally disappeared down on the horizon. The happy couple went back to the town from the beach looking for a restaurant for dinner.   
"What about after dinner we head back to our room and we just do nothing" asked Erik as they entered the restaurant waiting to be seated.   
"Okay but I don't want to say up to late" said Charles just as a waiter arrived.

They both ordered their dinners and as they waited Charles and Erik held each other's hand and smiled happily.   
"I think after we arrive back home we start planning our wedding" said Erik holding on Charles' hand.  
"But you said to..."   
"I know what I said I just want you to be happy and our wedding would be the happiest moment of our lives. Everyone we love and know will be invited and after our wedding we can live the happy life we always wanted" Said Erik looking deep into Charles eyes, those blue eyes as the ocean of Cuba.

Charles blushed at his words as he began to cry. Erik didn't know if those were the tears of joy or sadness.   
"Charles... Charles are you okay? Liebling are you alright?" Erik's said concerned.   
"Yes, yes I'm alright, I'm just so emotional by those words you said. I don't want to lose you Erik. I don't want to ever lose you. I love you Erik and I want you to be by my side forever. I love you Erik. I love you" cried Charles, the tears pouring down he's eyes. Erik walked over to Charles wrapping his arm around him, kissing Charles on the top of his head rubbing his arm as he did so.   
"It's okay liebling, it's okay I'm not going to leave you. Remember: I'm on a beach, in Cuba with you" said Erik before taking Charles' hand and kissing it. Charles smiled and as Erik took his seat their dinner arrived.

After dinner Charles and Erik decided to pay the bill together and both decided that it would be best to walk back to the hotel. They walked under the night where the moon shines, they walked arm in arm with Charles head leaning on Erik's chest with a smile slapped on his face.   
"Can we do this all night, maybe for the rest of lives" asked Charles yawning slightly. Erik smiled and just kisses him on his forehead.   
"Don't worry, when we get married we'll be walking down that aisle. Together."   
Charles smiled as he looked at Erik walking now slowly to back to their hotel to get one finally sleep before going back home.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Charles and Erik woke up early as they packed their bags before going to breakfast. They ate their last meal at the restaurant and once finished both of them went back and got dressed and dragged their bags to he lobby. They said thank you and goodbye to the staff at the hotel before hopping in the taxi back to the airport.   
"Had a nice stay here in Cuba?" It was the same driver again.   
"Oh yes thank you very much, had a wonderful time" said Charles as the driver drove off to the airport.

Once they got to the airport the driver help them with their luggages and off they went.   
"thank you so much for your help" said Charles as he handed the driver the crash.   
"No thank you for being such nice costumers" he replied as Charles and Erik headed into the airport back to New York. Inside Charles took out his phone and called for Raven, as he did so Erik sat down as waited for Charles to finish his call with his sister and as he waited Erik closed his eyes falling into a deep sleep.

Memories dance through his mind as he wondered though the many thoughts of his wedding. What will he and Charles do and whether they will have a small party afterwards or not. These thoughts ran through his mind to which he smiled at wondering the life he will have with Charles.   
"Erik... Erik sweetheart wake up"   
Erik turned but was woken up by a hand pushing against his shoulders.   
"What... What is going on?" Muttered Erik as he sat up from his seat. The first thing he saw was Charles and smiled at his beauty.   
"Come on Erik, let's go" called Charles as he pulled Erik's arm with the other on their luggage.

Erik got up immediately and took on of their bags and got to their gate in time. As they boarded their plane Erik thought he caught glimpse of a figure in the distance but probably it was the light and he was just imagining things. He sat next to Charles who sat in his usual place by the window, Charles said nothing throughout the journey but only smiled occasionally at Erik. A few hours later Charles and Erik woke up just as the plane had landed at the airport in New York and by this time they removed their seat belts, got their hand luggages and stepped outside of the plane.

They did the whole process again and once out on the departures Charles could see Raven with Hank in a few meters of where they stood. He waved at her which had him and Erik running towards them dragging their bags behind them.   
"Hey... How are you?" Asked Charles catching his breath back. Raven laughed and just took on of her brother's luggage from his hand. Hank helped Erik with his and they went out of the airport and into Hank's car and as they settled themselves onto the passenger seats Hank started the engine and off they went back home. Alone the journey back home Raven turned around and had to ask the question that had been in her mind since they went to Cuba.   
"How was the holiday?" She asked a smile, grinning at her brother and his fiancé.   
"It was good thank you and went to the beach for most of it" replied Charles laughing once more.

Raven went and moved on about their wedding plans, where they wanted it to be and what kind of place they wanted to get married in.   
"Hold on, hold on Raven we want to go home first... We can talk later okay" said Charles as he leaned his head back on Erik's shoulders. Raven nodded her head and turned back to face the road as Hank just drove back to their place. Traffic wasn't bad but by noon they finally arrived back home where Hank helped them with their bags inside, Raven walked in with them and she and Hank stayed for awhile just talking to Charles and Erik about what they did, what will the do next and what will be their future.   
"For me I just want to spend it with Erik, I want to spend my life with him really" said Charles looking Erik in the eyes, taking his hand.   
"Then I want to spend it with you for the rest of life" replied Erik.

Charles and Erik showed Raven and Hank out and had said their goodbyes at the both of them.   
"Well, welcome back" said Hank as he hopped into his car waiting for Raven to get in. Raven quickly hugged her brother, giving him a few more hugs as she leaned forward to whisper in his ear.   
"I want you to be happy, so be happy. But if this starts falling apart you'll know where to find me" as said before falling back and running to give Erik a hug too as she headed to back Hank. She waved at them once more before she got in and both of them spend out of the street, Charles and Erik went back inside and they soon went to their room to take a restful sleep from all the jet lag from their fight.

Erik went to sleep beside Charles' side as he pulled away the covers moving closer to his love one. Charles was reading a book which he hadn't had time to finish while in Cuba.   
"What are you reading?" Asked Erik resting his head on the pillow, it's scent smelling like Charles. Charles smiled and put the book down and kissed Erik on the forehead.  
"The Once and Future King" he whispered smiling at his once and future husband to be.   
"Come on, Liebling lets go to sleep"   
"Okay" he followed at his voice and with this Charles replaced his bookmark at the page of his book and placed it down on the bedside table. He went under the covers and moved closer to Erik's body resting his head on his chest,; Charles closed his eyes and let Erik pull him closer as they both dwell in sweet dreams.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to break your hearts with this chapter. I just need to add something to further the story forward. Charles and Erik still love each other

As Charles woke up he had found his bedside empty. Erik must have gone to work, Charles thought as he yawned and stretched his arms and legs, swinging his legs over the bed. He walked down stairs to find a note on the kitchen counter, the message was written as though in a rush and assumed that Erik was running late for work again. Charles took the note and read it out loud, loud enough for his voice echoed around the empty home.

~

_Dear Charles,_

_I've gone off to work so I've cooked you breakfast. I hope you like it and I know I have left without saying good morning but I hope you understand. I love you Charles, please forgive me for without saying goodbye. I still love you Charles._

_Erik_

_~_

Charles smiled, tears slightly running down his face as he put the note down in his pocket. He walked over to the kitchen table and was at awe at the display of food on the table. Charles ate with a smile as he thought of Erik all day and in a few occasions Charles would take his fingers up to his temple and send messages to Erik telepathically. He loved it when Erik replied.

Throughout the day Charles cleaned and slept thinking of nothing but Erik as he was either in the shower or in the garden. Nothing could replace Charles' thoughts of Erik for he was the best thing he has ever had to be with, he wouldn't love anyone else.   
"I wish you were here now" said Charles as he ate lunch by himself in the empty home he shared. As he ate the sound of the doorbell rang an with quick intensions Charles carefully placed back his spoon and fork at the table and quickly ran towards the door. He opened it was quick moments.

Charles swung the door open reviling a man who was very rounded and had been wearing a suit to small for his size. He was wider and taller than Charles so it was hard to see his features without looking up to far.   
"May I help you?" Asked Charles politely asking not to many details about what business he had at this time. The man didn't speak at first but simply lingered around his head turning until he saw Charles in not of him.   
"Oh... Do you know of a man named Erik Lehnsherr?" He said, his voice deep. At first Charles was confused, why was this man looking for Erik.  
"Um... Yes, he's my partner, why are you looking for him?" Asked Charles with caution, his grip tightening at the door way.   
"Well, Mr..."   
" Xavier, Charles Xavier"   
"Well Mr Xavier, I'm his business partner. He's payment to our company is late, he owes Shaw Industries at least over 10,000 million dollars. If he doesn't pay within a week he will lose his position, possibly his job" the man said, his beefy hand on a piece of envelop.

Reality came to soon, Charles felt sick inside for this can't be true, it can't be true. Erik was a good man, he had a steady job, a business man at his workplace, he can't possibly be in so much debt. Charles shook his head at the thought.   
"I'm sorry, you must be mistaken" called out Charles but the man in front of him just nodded his head telling Charles that what he said was true. All of it was true.   
"I'm sorry, but Mr Shaw wants all the money that Mr Lehnsherr owes him" he said as he handed Charles the envelope. Charles took it from his hand and looked at the name of Erik's on the front.   
"But we were going to get married" said Charles but he wasn't soft enough for the man than said:  
"You should've thought about that before you made that promise" he said as he walked off and made his way back to his car.

Charles closed the door the envelope still in hand. He leaned against the door his hands trembling but he collected his courage and taken away his fears as he ripped open the envelope. There was a letter inside with neat handwriting, a logo appeared on the right hand corner of the paper which underneath read: 'Shaw Industries'

~

_Dear Mr Lehnsherr,_

_Your payment is overdue, you have a within a week to pay what you owe Mr Shaw. He wants all of the 10,000 million dollars by his desk by three o'clock next Friday, if you fail to deliver the money by that deadline you leave us no choice but to fire you from you job or face greater consequences. Consider this is a fair warning Mr Lehnsherr._

_Sincerely_  
Martin Peters  
Head Manager

~

Charles had to catch his breath, his breathing hitched a bit as he began to slide down against the door frame and down to the floor. Charles gripped the letter in his hand and before he knew it tears began to roll down his eyes. He felt betrayed and broken as he pulled his knees up to his chest and his head bury themselves on top of them; each minute felt like hours and Charles knew what to do by that point. Once Erik comes home he'll confront him, to discuss what will they do and what he will do next, Charles was promised a good life and a good one but with this upon everything else going on Charles didn't know what to do.

For the next few minutes Charles just sat there, his knees to his chest and head down upon them. Soon he lifted his head, wiped away the tears and walked over to the mantelpiece where their photos incased in their frames lived. He scanned each photo letting his fingers brush over the frames as he passed. Each photo was a reminder what they were meant to be and yet that maybe may not be always so happy; Charles let a solo tear down his eyes as he stopped at one photo on the mantelpiece.   
"Why did you have to be this way?" Asked Charles to himself as he took the frame and stared at it longer.

In the frame was the photo of Erik and him on their Spring break. They were on a beach again as they kissed by the ocean as the sun behind settled down as Raven took the photo. Charles pulled it close to his chest as he cried much harder than the last time, as after a while Charles sat by the stairs as he took his phone from his pocket to fine three missed calls and ten missed messages all from Erik. Just than his phone rings again and it was Erik again, Charles wanted to answer it but he couldn't let his heart be broken again. He declined the call.

It slowly entered to nine o'clock at night before Charles heard the door open. There entered Erik, his eyes droopy and his body language weak and sloppy.   
"Erik?" Said Charles as he walked a few steps down the stairs, the letter still on one hand and the photo on the other. Erik looked up and tried to smile but it was too much effort and besides it was late he just wanted to go to bed.   
"Erik... Erik! We need to talk"   
"Charles, it's late let's just go to bed" slurred Erik.   
"No Erik, we need to talk. We need to talk about this" Charles replied back as he shoved the letter towards Erik's chest pushing harder so that Erik nearly fell back a bit.

Erik looked down at his chest to see the letter in his hands. Erik took it in his own hands from Charles and neatly unfolded it and read it. Once he was finished Erik looked up at Charles, his eyes widen and tears began to roll down his tiered face.   
"Charles please, I can explain..."   
"There is nothing to explain Erik... Gosh I trusted you, we were going to get married and this is what you do..."   
" Charles please... I love you.." Cried Erik as he tried to cling onto Charles' arm but he just pushed Erik away, away from him and away from his life.   
"No Erik, you can't do that anymore. I'm tired of your lies and untold secrets... And Shaw, really? I thought you hated Shaw, I thought you were better than that" cried Charles, folding his arms his back against his lover.

Erik wanted to bring Charles back to him, to hold him close.   
"Please, please Charles, I do hate Shaw but you don't understand.." Pleaded Erik, his knees buckling under his own weight. Dropped to his knees ad his head on his hands. He hadn't felt this vulnerable. Not like this, not after his mother died. Charles turned around and wanted to hold Erik close but he's down more then enough to not deserve his love. Not any more.   
"I want you out of here by tomorrow morning... I'll tell Raven the wedding is off" cried Charles as he held the photo in his hands as he went back up stairs.   
"You can sleep on the sofa for tonight, I'll yet you pack tonight and then tomorrow I want you gone" Charles said, in his mind to project a telepathic message to Erik. Erik could still hear his tears and his heart ache as he too began to began to cry again.

Erik did what had been told and to a bag and took all he has, he glanced at Charles one last time and for one last time he walked away. He'll say goodbye tomorrow. But will tomorrow even come for Charles and him seemed to far apart, to distanced to see the day lights tomorrow.

  
_"Goodbye old friend"_

 


	13. Chapter 13

Charles didn't sleep that well that night, he played with the ring on his finger as he tried to close his eyes. Nothing was more painful then losing Erik after all they have done but maybe this was the right decision. The bed was empty that night and the emptiness was somehow worst for Erik wasn't there for Charles had always feared that and so the loneliness would consume him, pulling him into the darkness and somehow this fear had come true and it sacred him.

Charles had fallen asleep around midnight where the photo of him and Erik was still clenched in his arms. Erik slept with his head on the pillow in the dimly lit living room where his only comfort was the blanket to over his cold body. By five o'clock in the morning Erik still hasn't gotten any sleep and by six o'clock he stretched and yawned, he didn't bother freshening up but instead he took his bag and creeped inside the room he used to share with Charles and sat on the edge of the bed.

Erik moved closer and as he did he gently stroked Charles' face and kissed him on the lips one last time. A last kiss to say goodbye. He walked away without saying another word. Erik didn't look back nor did he tried to shed a tear but he couldn't help himself for he didn't know where to go, who will he seek help to as he can't ask Raven but there is one that might help.   
"Hello Emma, sorry to bother you but could you pick me up" Chocked out Erik from his end of the phone. Emma Frost who had just woken up from her slumber had picked up her phone and muttered the answer.   
"Erik... Erik it's early. Aren't you.." Her muttering was cut short as Erik spoke through the phone.   
"I.. We are on a break... Just pick me up okay"   
"Alright" said Emma still sleepy but was happy to help a friend out.

It wasn't long before Emma had driven to where Erik stood and parked right in front of him. Erik got in next to Emma and she drove away without any questions, as she drove away Emma yawned.   
"Sorry to bother you up so early... I just... I just need a break" said Erik his face not looking at Emma's trying to avoid eye contact. Emma notices but didn't ask until they it to her place as as she parked they got out and Emma helped with his bag.   
"Thank you" said Erik weakly as he took a seat by the fire place, he watched the fire dance as they moved where they stood. He watched it hard as thought of all those days in the winter where he and Charles sleep by their fireplace, hot chocolates in there hands warmed by the blanket over them.

Emma sat down on the opposite direction of Erik as she handed him his cup of coffee. Erik took it politely as he took a sip of the warm drink in his hands. They say there in silence with the only sound was the sipping of coffee, the silence was only broken when Emma had to ask an important question, a question that consisted of the word 'why'.   
"Why did you leave?" She asked trying her hardest to not make the situation more intense, she didn't want to make Erik feel uncomfortable.   
"Um... It's complicated, me and Charles had and... It's nothing" said Erik sipping his coffee.

Emma struggled this off as what some couples did and carried on sipping her own coffee but the concern for her friend was more then just relationship problems. She got up and sat next to Erik placing her cup down on the glass table.   
"What's wrong? And don't lie to me I'm telepathic also you know" she said tapping her temple with her finger. Erik nodded but it was weak and barely full of energy that Emma knew something was bothering him.   
"What's wrong? Just tell me" said Emma trying to stay as calm as possible.

Erik took a deep breath before answering Emma.   
"Charles found out"   
"Found out what?"   
"Found out that I owe Shaw over 10,000 million dollars" said Erik as he leaned his head back, his eyes facing the patterned ceiling above him. Emma was still in shock unable to produce words in order to make out sentences from her mouth.   
"10,000 million dollars! Are you crazy?" Said Emma her calm state vanishing a little. Erik groaned in despair at her reaction as he knew this would happened, something inside of him knew that already and it pain him hard.

~

 **Three Years ago**  
  
Erik sat at his desk ready to home home from a long day from work. He packed his things and as he got ready to go home he stopped and looked at a photo of him and Charles on the desk. He smiled and picked up the photo frame into his hands as he tried to imagine him back home with his Charles, he boyfriend to go back to bed as dream sweetly that night.   
"Wait for me, I'm coming home" he said as he replaced the photo back into his desk smiled wider this time.

The night fell quickly and Erik just wanted to go home until the door to his office opened and there entered Sebastian Shaw.   
"What do you want Shaw?" Erik said firmly as he stood still, rooted to the ground unable to move but his jaws clenched. Sebastian Shaw was lean and taller than Erik, he walked with heavy strides as he an his fellow companions.   
"Oh Erik, you have nothing to fear" he smirked moving forward now circuitry around Erik. The room was silence again and only the found sound was the small footsteps made what Erik could tell we're coming from Azazel and Janos.

They stood by leaning against one of the walls of the room as Shaw stood in front of Erik.   
"I'm not afraid of you" snarled Erik as he straightened up his eyes meeting Shaw's.   
"Let me explain Lehnsherr, you have no control over me so here's the deal you hand over your company to me and we'll never meet our paths again" said Shaw his hand clasping onto Erik's shoulders. Erik shuffled out of his grasp and grunted at the slight pain from Shaw's hand.   
"I said before and the day before that the answer is no" said Erik with more force trying to make sure he was the bigger man out of the two of them.

Shaw just laughed, his cold laugh sending Erik's spin to freeze at the touch. By this point Erik just wanted to go home, back to Charles; they shared an apartment they rented in the first day they graduated college. Erik's business was slow and not going anywhere and he hadn't had much money to support Charles not when he needed him the most.   
"No matter how much money or deals you make I'll never agree" said Erik as he tried to push pass Sebastian but he was pushed back.   
"Oh, Lehnsherr you never learn do you. I know you need my help and you will accept unless you want your precious Charles to get hurt, we won't want that now do we Lehnsherr" said Shaw still as sinister as their college years.

Erik wanted to lash out at Shaw but he was only thinking of Charles. He can't let Shaw use his Charles against him not like this for he will protect Charles no matter what.   
"No"   
Shaw's smile dropped and was replaced with a straight line. He's brows forming a frown.  
"What did you say?" He voice smooth an collected, his cold eyes penetrating Erik's body, hitting his heart and crashing it.   
"I said no" repeated Erik his hands turning into fist, his nails digging into his palms of his hands. Shaw stepped even closer and waved over to Azazel and Janos as they joined Shaw by his side, they stopped and they too looked at Erik with the same expression as Shaw.

Shaw took Erik to the scruff of his jacket collar so they were faced to face.   
"Listen, you will never speak to me like that. Listen you are not in charge here not when I'm in charge" he snapped as he pushed Erik down to the ground sending him and his bag to land on the floor and this is were Shaw smiled and with a nod of his head Azazel and Janos pulled Erik off his feet gripping at his arms making sure that Erik won't escape. Shaw walked over his desk and took the photographs from the table, he stared the it for awhile and chuckled.   
"How adorable, you do make a good couple" he said still holding on to the photo frame.

Erik struggled at the grasps of Shaw's companions as he wanted to fight Shaw there and then.   
"Leave that alone!" Screamed Erik but his voice was shorted as Janos threw a punch to Erik's stomach. Erik's groaned in pain. Shaw laughed and smiled at Erik's suffering.   
"You are so pathetic aren't you but you know if you don't accept my favour then consider your relationship let's just say...ruined" Shaw said as he threw the photo frame across the room and with such force the frame shattered on impact. Erik screamed, tears streaming down his face and the pain from his stomach was still hurting but he couldn't hold back the tears.   
"Please...p...please, don't" cried Erik his body trying to break free but all was made useless.

Shaw just smiled walking over to where the photo laid with the broken pieces of the frame. He picked it up and held it in his hand, the photo of Charles and Erik were still intact and as though nothing happened he strolled back to where Erik still was being held and made sure he face Erik once last time.   
"This... This is your last chance to make our deal. You can give your company over to me or watch your life burn before you" he said as he held the photo in his hand in front of Erik. By this point he had no choice but to nod in agreement as the tears slowly rolled down his face. Shaw smile again and order Azazel and Janos to let him go and so they do.   
"Please... Please give it back to me" he muttered the pain still aching him but Shaw wasn't having it.   
"Thank you for doing business with you, I'll send you your first 100 dollar check tomorrow. Treat your Charles something special." He said. "and who said I was giving this back" and with his usual sinful smile he ripped the photo in pieces into the bin setting it a light.

Erik wanted to scream harder then he had ever been able to do before but his throat was beginning to hurt. The pain was a burden to Erik but an an entertainment for Shaw and his companions, the stood and laughed at Erik's pain.   
"Thank you Erik for your service" Shaw said and off they went leaving Erik alone and almost bleeding from his wounds as he watched the flames burn, burning the memories of what was apart of him. He loves Charles and he did this for him even if it caused him his own life.

~

Emma couldn't believe what Erik had told her.   
"He blackmailed you and used Charles to threaten you to take over tor business" repeated Emma as she rested a caring hand on his shoulders.   
"Yeah, now he's got what he wanted... I don't know what to do Emma" said Erik before the tears started to drown his words. Emma pulled Erik into a hug comforting him in his most vulnerable time.

Erik smiled a little before lifting his head and at once he noticed a photo on her mantle piece. The photo was of her and...   
"Is that Shaw?" He asks getting up whipping the tears from his eyes.   
"Yes... I know that was years ago before he became a jerk" Emma said getting up to join him by he's side. "He was a family friend and so our parents wanted to meet so yeah.."   
Erik moved an inch closer before he began to turn his hands into a fist and had storm off towards the door.   
"Where are you going?" Said Emma.   
"Going back, back to Charles, he needs me and I won't let Shaw get to him"   
"But you live all the way down town"   
"I know but if I run now I can make it" said Erik and he was gone out of the door without even saying goodbye. Emma ran out of the door after him as she saw Erik already going back down the street, she smiled shaking her head.

Erik ran and ran until he was out of breath. He wanted Charles by his side and to never leave him for he do love Charles and wanted to explain everything. Charles was his life and death for it was only Harley's who understood him. Without Charles who would be there to see the good in him. He ran and ran until he was out of breath thinking of nothing else but Charles.

  
_"Until death do us part"_


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains graphic and emotional imagery. Also so sorry for playing with your hearts, it was never my intention to do so but please enjoy this chapter anyway

Charles woke up to nothing, the bed still empty by his side. He looked down to his finger with the ring on his it and the photo still by his bedside. Charles sighed and knew Erik wasn't coming back and maybe this was what it felt like to be alone, forever lost in the mist of darkness. Erik was his light and without him he was just in the darkness alone and afraid; he picked up his phone and called Raven.

~

Charles: Raven? Are you awake?

Raven: Yeah I'm awake, how are you? How are you and Erik? Have you made wedding plans yet? What do you...

Charles: Raven! Raven the wedding is off, there won't be any wedding

Raven: What do you mean?

Charles: it's complicated

Raven: Charles tell me, I'm your sister

Charles: okay...

~

Charles told Raven everything, the lies, the secrets and the betrayal. As he spoke the words started to turn into tears and Raven heard everything. Charles didn't want he wanted but this was how it turned out, Raven didn't say anything for awhile only listened to the tears of her brother wanting to be there but she couldn't.

~

Raven: Charles, have you tried talking to Erik. Have you at least tried to...

Charles: I did Raven and it didn't work. He still lied and cheated, Raven I don't want to...

Raven: Charles! Charles you need to talk to Erik again, to give him a second chance because I know you Charles, the brother I know  
would never turn his back...  
on someone who'd  
lost their path. Especially someone he loved.

~

There was a pause and the silence was to much for even Raven and Charles. Charles thought of what Raven said about maybe Erik has lost his path, that he was someone who needed love and support. Raven was right and for that he was reminded their times together, their times in the beach in Cuba. Especially Cuba.

I'm on a beach, in Cuba with you

Charles was reminded that despite what Erik has done, all the lies he has thought he knew he still loves Erik. They will have their ups and downs but that's what makes them complete. One of the other keeps them alive for Erik keeps Charles motivated to move forward and Charles keeps Erik in peace.

~

Charles: okay l'll talk to him

Raven: good let me know how it went. I love you.

Charles: don't worry I will and I love you too, bye

Raven: okay bye

~

Charles hang up the phone placing it on his bed side. He laid in bed for awhile playing with his ring on his finger once more, twirling in around until he looked down and smiled at the beauty of the ring. This got Charles thinking about the proposal and the many precious moments he had with Erik and right then he picked up his phone rang up Erik's number; his phone rang and rang but he wasn't answering, Charles tried once more before the sound of the front door open.

Charles straightened up swinging his legs off the bed. He walked towards the door opening it gentle and crossing the hallway as he leaned close to the banister. Being a telepath it gave Charles and advantage over hearing what other people in his own mind.   
"Erik? Erik is that you?" Said Charles, the voice inside his head hearing a voice, no multiple voices so it can't be Erik. There was a sudden clash downstairs then the sound of broken glass echoed around downstairs and so Charles has to investigate what was making all the racket, he walked down careful not to make a sound and from the corner of his eyes he saw five figures in living room.

Charles could make out four male figures and one female, they wore the traditional ski masks over their faces.   
"Typical" said Charles in his head not even fazed by the sudden trouble he placed himself in. At he stared how noticed they were looking for something, something that seemed so special for they wouldn't have barged in hims for no reasons. He stared for a while before he stood his ground, he room secretly steps forwards and confronted the intruders.

He walked in feeling brave but something inside of him was telling him this was trouble yet Charles wasn't listening.   
"Stop, don't move any further" said Charles moving closer to the five figures staring back at him. They said nothing so Charles continued.   
"Whatever you lot want I think you've got the wrong place, now leave before I call the police" said Charles his voice more forceful then before and with some sort of achievement the intruders stepped back and slowly raised their hands to the air. Despite Charles having no weapons he could just stop them and control their minds but he didn't want to do that for he was the better man.   
"That's it now get out" Charles but something in one of the taller man's eyes showed he wasn't going to comply. The taller man moved actually moved much closer towards Charles and as he did the others followed his movements too, they made faster actions and Charles' bravery turned to fear.

He wanted Erik back. He just wanted Erik to hold and to be with forever. But not today for he trusted words on paper then the words of his lover now they were broken and lost forever... Maybe. There stood Charles with people he didn't recognise, people he doesn't remember but somehow they feel some familiar in his unconscious mind. Without another word the suppose leader of the gang made the his way to Charles, his hands gripping on his wrist putting pressure causing Charles to groan from the pain.

The pain was hard on his mind and body but Charles had to be stronger as he tried to force his way free but the other man was to strong. Without speaking on of the other men took Charles by the other wrist while the other make companion moved passed the other figure and with one swing he punched Charles in the stomach over and over again. There was a crack of broken bones and Charles screamed with pain, much harder as the man in front of him took another swing to Charles' face causing his nose to bleed and bruises to form. This continues until Charles could no longer see, his vision fussy and distorted, he cries and begs for his release but they won't stop.

The blood won't stop and Charles was losing consciousness but he stayed awake keeping his mind and body alive allowing him to live long enough for him to take Erik back. Erik.   
"Please... Please Erik! HELP ME!" Screamed Charles as he tried to escape but it wasn't going to come, he was still alive though but barely. Charles blacked out for awhile before he heard sudden footsteps come his way, he opened his eyes slowly seeing a knife, by this he moaned and tried to get away but two of them grabbed his arms again.   
"Please...p...p...please don't do this, I'll do anything please... ERIK! HELP ME" screamed Charles but they weren't listening and Erik wasn't there. He screamed but was silenced by a sharp pain coming from his stomach, he closes his eyes tight, the tears slowly rolling down his face.

Charles felt the pain and couldn't believe his fate but sometimes fate can be cruel and so was destiny. Charles lowered his head whimpering at his torment and without saying a word the sound of gun fire exploded in his ear and he gasps in agony as the arms holding him had been lifted and Charles fell onto the ground with blood pooling around him staining the carpet. Charles' blue eyes that once shone so brilliantly like the Cuban sea was gone, it faded as Charles' life let go and so did his soul. Maybe this was what fate wanted for at time fate was a cruel mistress and she does what she has to do. The intruders took off their mask showing their faces clears.   
"Any last words Xavier?" laughed Janos. Charles could barely breath his hand slowly pressing down on the wound, putting pressure to stop the bleeding.   
"Erik... Will... Find... You... He... Will... Destroy... You" said Charles weakly but Janos and the other weren't listening.   
"Shaw would be happy" said Janos.  
"He was right, breaking their relationship will be easy for Lehnsherr to join our side"   
The others laugh while Charles laid their dying without Erik. All he could think of was Erik.

Azazel laughed patting Jacob on the back.  
"Nice one"   
"Thanks but don't thank me thank Kevin, he thought o the idea, Rebecca over was also a good help"   
"Yep it was worth it.. Now let's get out of here before someone comes back" she said. Janos nodded and they took hold of each other's hands and with a cloud of red smoke they disappeared. Charles laid on his back, the blood still dripping from his body and the pain jus trot go away. Charles cried and cried thinking of no one else but Erik. He had to survive for Erik, for him but his body won't let him, his eyelid slowly closing. His last thoughts were small, almost empty for he wanted to say goodbye to so many people, his sister, his friends, his Erik.   
"I love you.. I lover you Erik" he breathed out he let out what seemed to be his finally breath before his eyes closed for good, blackness consuming him.

~

_"I want you by my side, we want the some thing, I love you Charles" said Erik.  
"I love you to Erik"_

~

_"Charles Francis Xavier, you have been my everything. Since the day we met you were the only person who understood me, loved me for who I was. So Charles will you be by my side, we are lovers you and I. We want the same thing. Will you Charles Francis Xavier marry me?"_

~ 


	15. Chapter 15

Erik never ran so fast in his life. The years of love and friendship was all he had to live for and he wasn't going to stop now. He turned corners and down streets and ally ways until he needed to catch his breath but every time he stops each moment is wasted upon his awaiting breath. Erik wasn't thinking where he is going he just wants to get to Charles, to take him in his arms and love him all over again.

Erik turns a finally corner down the street until he sees their home. He runs towards the door without stopping to see it was already open. His breath was heavy hurting his lungs as he tried to breath.   
"Charles... Charles!" Gasps Erik as he swallowed hard, his throat aching from his deep gasping. There was no answer as silence entered the room for not a sound penetrated the emptiness that surrounded him.   
"Charles! Where are you Charles?" Called Erik again as he wondered through their home, a home that Charles and him shared all these years.

In the depths of his heart he felt something was wrong, the sensation of all his signs and warnings, the sound of caution bells ringing in his hears made adrenaline rush through his veins. But he keeps walking despite his body telling him not to, despite all the odds he knew that it was no good turning back. The air around him was chocking him from the outside, trying to stop him from speaking and breathing but Erik moved forwards and he approached the living room with confidence knowing Charles must be in here waiting for him, he must be. A smile upon his face.

  
In a few moments as Erik entered he took a few steady breaths before...   
"CHARLES!"   
Erik never screamed so loud, the confidence that he wore on his face shattered like glass, his barriers broken like his broken heart. He neared the body lying down on the carpet, it's figure small and hardly moving. Erik hands shook, the power to live faded for there's nothing else to live for as what was left was right in front of him. Erik moved closer to the body and the more he came closer the tears ran down Charles, the memories all interwoven into the back of his mind unable to make sense of the reality that was in front of him.

Erik gently placed his trembling hand on Charles' arms and carefully placed his head on his lap, a arm around his neck and his other hand on Charles fray hand.   
"Charles... Charles please...p..please Charles" cried Erik, the tears the only thing that is keeping him sane. "Please Charles... I need you, I.. I love you... PLEASE CHARLES I CAN'T LOSE YOU" screamed Erik, his hands pulling Charles closer in his own body, the blood mostly dry but still stained Erik's hands and clothes the only remaining part of Charles that will stay forever. Charles didn't speak and he probably never will for Charles had used his finally breath to already say I love you to the one person he cared about.

Charles didn't ask for this nor did Erik. Either of them deserved what fate lead them to for what kind of life would they both lived without each other.   
"We were suppose to get married, grow old, die together... Not now... P...please not now" cried out Erik as he shakes Charles' body wanting him to wake, wanting him to say 'I love you' one more time but Charles didn't. Erik buried his face in Charles' chest, the sound of a heart beat missing making Erik's cries turn into murmurs, his breath hitched and was unrecognisable. He lifted his head slowly, Charles' body still cradled in his arms as he looked up into the ceiling, into space above his head the tears still running from his eyes and down his face.   
"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME? Is this who I am?... I this who I am?" Screamed Erik as he cried and screamed before he took his eyes towards Charles.

The best and the worst days of his life Charles was always there for him. He was there for him in his darkest moments being there when he had no one. Erik took Charles hand where the ring stayed on his finger and those memories came back. They always came back, and it hurts the feel them, to see them for they came from his heart and now...now it is broken.   
"I love you Charles, I want you by my side, we are lovers you and I. We... We want the same thing... I'm on a beach in Cuba with..." Erik gave Charles the one last kiss he deserves; the kiss was passionate and powerful but it was empty. Usually Charles would kiss back but he didn't which made it worse for who will love him now? who would love him like Charles?. Erik pulled away not even when he heard police sirens nearby but after all these years of loving each other it was all for nothing, but Charles was still there, a piece of him him still in his broken heart.

The police came, they barged through the door as they entered but stopped to see Erik still clinging onto Charles' body, blood covering his hands and clothes. One officer walked with care, he approached Erik placing his hands on his shoulders squeezing slightly to get his attention but Erik didn't move but only trembled, he trembled so much that metal around them raised in to the air and stay there until he was ready to let go. Erik cried as the officer took him gentle out, keeping him calm but no matter how much they tried they weren't Charles. No one will ever replace Charles.


	16. Chapter 16

Once outside, the officer told him to calm down and sit in the cruiser. He did as he was told but he didn't calm down he still trembled and the metal still raised to the air. Erik didn't want to stay there when all he could think about was Charles, how he was there when he needed it but now he was empty and alone something he didn't want as never needed. He cried onto his hands making Charles' death more painful then his own pain as nothing could change the way he feels because all happy memories he shared were with Charles. As he cried the officer came back wanting to ask Erik a couple of questions.  
"Mr Lehnsherr.."  
"I... I didn't do it, please understand I didn't do it, I love him please you have to.." Cried Erik, his mind else where and the tears making it hard for him to speak properly.

The officer placed a hand on his shoulder as she shook him lightly wanting him to calm down. The fear and trembling that Erik felt was overwhelming that the metal around them were raising again as each memory brought sorrow and despair.  
"You need to relax, we know it's not your fault and I know you don't want to be told to calm down but you've got to be strong now, for him" she said, her hand still on her shoulder. She to Erik sounded like his mother so determined to keep his happiness alive that he smiled a little.

Erik calmed down as the metal stopped humming around them. He wiped away the tears and with enough strength he wrapped his arms around his body giving back the warmth that was now lost. The officer gripped his shoulder tighter as she took him towards the other officers awaiting his arrival to ask him questions, Erik seated down on some steps. They took their time whispering, talking softly so not even Erik could hear them speak but once where were done they faced Erik with concern.  
"Excuse me Mr Lehnsherr, may we ask you a couple of questions"  
Erik nodded his head allowing them to keep his sane.

After several questions one officer offered to ask a question that solved everything.  
"Do you know anyone who may have wanted to harm Mr Xavier?"  
Right there was a question that went beyond skin deep, it was on the front of his mind who could have done such a violent act. Shaw.  
"I know" Erik said still shaken by Charles' sudden passing. All five officers turned to face him their faces all confused as Erik spoke as he raised his tone to get their attention further.  
"Care to tell us"  
Erik nodded again and simply said the name.  
"Sebastian Shaw"  
There was silence again and no one spoke for a while as awkward stares turned on their faces.  
"It's Shaw, I can tell you that now may I go?" Said Erik his own breath still getting to him but better than before. The leading officer sighed and nodded asking his assisting officer to lead Erik on his way.  
"Well look into it" he said before Erik and the officer went away from their sight.

The officer stared at Erik before she sat down next to him. She smiled but Erik didn't return the gesture as his mind was preoccupied with how to get back at Shaw.  
"I have to kill Shaw!"  
"What?" Said the officer looking back at Erik, shocked from his words.  
"I'm going kill Shaw! He took everything from me now I'll take everything he has" cried Erik wanting to find Shaw and destroy him one by one. The anger raised from his chest and towards his mind filling in the space that his broken heart used to be. The officer who still stood there in her spot took Erik by the arm gripping it tightly, her eyes piercing his greenish blue eyes.  
"No... Killing Shaw won't bring you peace..." She said  
"Charles was my peace, now his dead..." There was a pause, tears slowly passed his cheeks.  
"Peace was never an option" he said crying a little as he roughly shook off her arm off his own and ran.  
"You don't know where you are going!" She screamed as Erik ran.

Erik just ran. That's what he always did, he ran and ran away from his troubles, the things that makes him hurt he runs. One time when he snapped at his mother, the rage getting the better of him and so his mother snapped back scarring Erik so he ran. He had always ran and for this he ended up somewhere alone and afraid with no comfort to be by his side so he ran and hid, not wanting to face the consequences being too afraid to defeat his demons.

He was running out of breath again but he didn't care, not when Charles wasn't there to stop him, not when Charles wasn't there to pull him back to pull him in his arms telling him stop being stupid. He ran until his was lost, lost both his serenity and lost in the world without Charles. His legs becomes weak and he dropped down not knowing where he was properly not caring as he laid down on the ground below him as his eyes closing and his arms wrapping around his body, Charles' blood still dry and stained on his hands.  
Who am I to live when his isn't here, asked Erik to himself as he left his mind drift off to a place where Charles existed, his memories.

Erik remembers well, their first dance, their first date, their first kiss, those times they made love to each other as he and Charles celebrated their birthdays and anniversaries with friends and family. He can still her the sound of Charles' voice calling him over and over again. That same voice he uses to lure Erik to bed at night wen they went him from work.  
"Come on, I love you now come here" Said Charles, his voice so close but faint with the remaining part of his soul.  
"Come on Erik, take my hand trust me"  
Erik cried, pleading for him to come back, to come back home. Back him to him.

Charles didn't come back, he didn't come home. It was never his intensions to lose Charles, not like this. Erik stopped crying, the world around him fading as just background noise as he close his eyes tighter and just remained emotionless. He still breathed but his mind went with where his heart was, with Charles in his memories holding to the last remaining part of who he was.  
"I love you too"  
"Of course you do" said Charles. He face so close but so faint like his voice, Erik could almost touch him again but he vanished leaving Erik alone once more.

Erik wondered in his memories for awhile before losing himself with all he had. He had lost everything and loved for nothing. He wish fate wasn't so cruel, wasn't so bad but of course if God wanted him to be loved he should've let Charles live but fare stepped in and snatched him of such love.  
"I never thought loving you would mean losing you too" thought Erik. If fate wasn't so cruel Charles would have survived but he didn't, if fate wasn't so cruel Charles would have stayed with him but he didn't, if fate wasn't so cruel then he and Charles could have been married, together in their loving arms. But of course fate is a cruel mistress who's done her job and walked from this earth to find another.

Erik wasn't ready to depart this world just yet and neither was Charles but it had been so sudden that Charles lost his life today. This time Erik longed for him with no problems, no distraction, just him and Charles. Tears escaped from his eyes, sobbing like a lost child for Charles was someone who came back but not today. Charles left his earth without him and a world without Charles isn't worth living for. A world that is full of darkness without love.  
"I'll come back for you" thought Erik as he rested his mind and went into a sleepy state not wanting to wake up until Charles came home.


	17. Chapter 17

Erik woke up with pain coursing through his mind, his brain pounding inside his head making him groan with pain. He heard in the distance screaming and crying, the sound of several people crowed all in one room with their voices overlapping each other's. Familiar voices echoed around the walls making Erik's mind burst in pain as he steadily opened his eyes trying to make them adjust to the the surrounding light.

A hand gently pressed on his chest carefully pushing him back down again.   
"Charles?" Asked Erik weakly his voice tried and dry. There was no answer but just the sound of a cry before arms were wrapping around him pulling him closer tightening the hug. Erik wanted to hug back but he didn't feel like doing so as it felt odd but familiar, he raised his arms motionlessly to hug the one around him.   
"Oh gosh!"   
"Emma?"  
Emma lifted her head from his shoulder letting him see the mass that she had become.   
"We..w..we thought you were dead too" cried Emma pulling Erik back into a hug before letting go again.

Of course he wasn't dead but it didn't stop him from going back to Charles. He's the one that's dead not him, they shouldn't be worrying over him but Charles to which Erik knew they were doing so. Emma let go again allowing Erik to stand up from his position legs still trembling from overcoming wave of feelings that had tried to drown him. He walked forwards following the sound of mumbles and cries until he saw Raven her arms wrapped around Hank, her eyes shut tight with her knees shaking ready to buckle from the trembling of loss hope. Tears ran from closed eyes as she held on tighter holding on for dear life as though she was the one who died not Charles.

Alex, Sean and Angel stood by their side, an arm wrapped around each other's, sadness filling their faces as it enters the parts of the missing pieces of their hearts. Moria was beside Raven, a hand on her shoulder rubbing it with comfort, her eyes were bloodshot red as more tears stained her already hurting eyes. Erik walked a little further towards them making no noise but small steps, he wanted them to ignore him but he wasn't so successful in doing so.

Raven lifted her head to see Erik in front of her, their eyes locked into each other's both wanting to say something. Raven removed herself from Hank and into Erik's arms hugging him like Emma who had joined the others reaching out to holding to the last remains hope that they had.   
"I'm so sorry..." Cried Raven her body shaking from the everlasting shock that overwhelmed her.   
"There's nothing to be sorry for, it's my fault... I..." Erik paused knowing if Charles were here he'll be telling him to stop blaming himself. The memories of Charles stung his mind as though he was still there knowing that in reality Charles wasn't.

Erik looked at Raven as was remained of the many reasons why he fell in love with Charles in the process. How he was the reason that kept him alive, the one that kept him going despite their troubles.   
"It's not your fault... You love Charles and so did we... Please don't go blaming yourself" said Raven her eyes still sore from the pain that her brother's death had caused, how he was not replaceable as he was one of the kind, a special human being that loved the people around him.   
"I know and thank you for all you did" said Erik, the tears still falling down his face. Hank, Alex, Sean, Angel, Moria and Emma surrounded Erik and Raven, sorrow smiles lifted the room as Sean was the first to bring them into a group hug.   
"We'll make it through" he said, his usually funny characteristics gone for a while. Alex laughed a little bringing light back into their lost lives.  
"I've never seen you this serious... I like it" he said as arms began to wrapped around each other's shoulders.

Erik held on tightly wishing to never let go asking for one thing only and that's to remember Charles for the rest of his life. To take hold of what he promised so long ago about keeping their love whole and to never let go.   
"I promise, Shaw won't pull me back, Shaw won't break my love for you"   
Erik promised, he promised this was the truth and always will be.

~

Erik was by the patio swinging on the bench swing out in their garden. It was past noon to which Erik watched the sunset every time he had the chance to.   
"You still up, I thought you'd be asleep by now"   
Erik smiled and looked around, his face coming in contact with Charles' as he handed him his coffee holding onto his own.   
"Thanks Liebling" Erik said kissing Charles softly on his cheek. Charles sat down beside Erik, snuggling he's head on his chest allowing his lover to wrap his arm around his back.

They watched the sunset together as they sipped their coffees in each others arms. Charles smiled and looked up at Erik who beamed back, each smiling at each other wanting this to last forever for nothing was more special than knowing you are in safe hands.   
"You know it's nice out here" said Charles. "Can we just sleep here instead"   
Erik laughed and then kissed Charles' forehead showing affection and passion all in one kiss.   
"Maybe, we'll see" Erik replied as he sipped his finally drop of coffee.

The sun rose down in rays of beautiful shades of red, yellow and orange turing the sky into a mix of wonders of colour bursting out to paint it's empty canvas. As the sun slowly descended below the horizon Charles straighten up to only tap Erik on his arm.  
"What is it?" Asked Erik alarmed by the sudden tapping. He turned towards Charles his eyes widening with fear but a warm hand held his arm and to Erik's amusement he found Charles looking at something flutter in front of them.   
"Butterfly" whispered Erik. Charles nodded and smiled looking up Erik with love in his eyes.   
"Yes, never seen one before?" Asked Charles now seating up right swinging his legs that barely touched the ground; Erik liked it that way.   
"No, never" Erik said remember only found memories of staying indoors all day of his childhood.   
"Well there's one now" replied Charles and as though the butterfly heard what they said it fluttered close by the couple and landed on Charles' finger.

Charles looked in amazement at the wonder of the small creature, it's wings flapping slowly creating small moments as it did so.   
"Beautiful isn't it?" Asked Charles looking at the butterfly on his finger looking at how it's wings fluttered, each moment making silence noise as it crept forwards on Charles hand then arm. Charles giggled as the butterfly walked on his arm, this made Erik laugh as he straighten up a little admiring the creature.   
"I never thought butterflies loved you" said Erik smiling and Charles smiled back.   
"I'm very fond of them really" laughed Charles leaning his head back on Erik's shoulder with the butterfly still on his arm.

The small creature flew landing on Erik's nose. Charles rolled I fits of hysteria clutching onto his stomach to stop it hurting from the laugher. Erik frown but soon ended up leaning over Charles tickling him as the butterfly flew off leaving the lovers in peace.   
"S...st...stop" laughed Charles who couldn't control his himself. "The neighbours might hear"   
"You should've thought of that when you laughed at me" said Erik laughing also. Once they calmed down Charles and Erik got up and headed for bed, they laid down and gotten under the covers before they could say ''mutant".   
"I love you so much" said Erik talking hold of his hand and woven into his own. Charles grinned.   
"You want to kiss don't you?"   
"Yeah I do"   
"Then just asked then" Charles said before leaning up pressing his cherry red lips on Erik's as they kissed with love and compassion.

~

The hug broke apart when Sean, Alex and Moria had to go back home.   
"We'll come back tomorrow" said Moria smiling still wiping away the tears from her face. They hugged one last time and they three friends left as they said goodbye.   
" well I'm off as well, see you tomorrow as well" said Hank as he smiled at Raven and gave his goodbyes to Emma and Erik, after Hank left the remaining three friends stood by the door for awhile before Raven smiled before headed upstairs not wanting to speak right now.

Erik watched her go as his gaze turned to Emma.   
"She's staying here?" Asked Erik, his hands rubbing back and forth bring heat to his cold hands.   
"Yes, she wanted to get out of her own house for a while, reminded to much of... You know it's late we better get going, you are welcomed to stay here" Emma said her words stopping her for a while. Her eyes trailed off and looked back at the photos on the mantle piece where the photos of her and Shaw still showed.   
"Don't worry I'll burn those later, now you better get into bed we set the funeral tomorrow" said Emma as she took one glance at Erik and smiled.

"Thank you for your support and all you've done, but may I ask you as question?" Asked Erik as he sat on bed in the spare bedroom. Emma laughed for a while as she sat down beside him.   
"Didn't you already" she joked. "But please go ahead"   
Erik gave a little laugh before asking the question.   
"How did you find me?" He asked. Emma become silent but soon she took in his question and answered it with care.   
"Someone found you. You were outside the park, we thought you were dead too. The person who brought you here didn't say anything but.." She stopped and just turned away. "Anyway like I said it's getting late, here I just wanted to give you some more blankets." Emma handed him the spare blankets and said goodnight switching off the light so Erik could sleep.

A small boy entered his head, he was pale and skinny, he played for ages by the edge of the water and there he was as well, young and just like the other boy. The boy by the water laughed, his brown hair neat and combed well blowed in the summer wind and he slightly older ran toward him wanting to join into to.   
"Hi I'm Erik. Erik Lehnsherr, as you are?" He said to the boy who's eyes shone blue like the ocean.  
"I'm Charles. Charles Xavier" he said both shaking hands belfry chasing each other around and around the beach's edge. It was a beautiful and peaceful day until the sky above them rose turning grey and clouded, dark and empty clouds circulated them with clashes of thunder and lightning working together to take them down.

The boys ran but the blue eyed Charles Xavier screamed, then a much older Charles screamed afterwards. The sound took Erik with utter shock penetrating his heart like knives to a wall. There laid Charles in his own blood, his body laying still as he took his finally breath.   
"I love you"   
Erik woke up, sweat beating down on his face as he straighten up and felt he tears ran down his face again. He took his face into his hands and cried, his muffled cried echoed the room sending it back with more volume. Erik really didn't sleep that night as he cried himself to sleep trying to save up the tears for tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 18

Erik woke up his face stained with what the tears left behind as weak rays of sunlight seeped through the window. He got up, swung his end over the bed letting his bare feet touch the cold hard wood. Nothing really changed apart from the sound of silence that enters the room ever so slightly but the things that has changed was the overall atmosphere, that feeling of almost no point in return. Erik walked off down stairs meeting the ladies all silent by the dinning room eating their breakfast without a sound.

The table was cleaned and all three of them gotten ready in silence by the time it reached lunch time. Erik looked at himself in the mirror, the glossy surface of the object reflected the sunshine that bounded off it. He stared at his own reflection trying to adjust his tie, he stared deeper into the mirror wondering what he was doing before realising the reality of the occasion. He had search for something in his jacket pocket wondering where it could be until he reached further in and found what he was looking for, Erik took out a box, inside it was the ring that once had its home on Charles' finger.

He intended to keep the ring, the one remaining part of Charles that still have some meaning. He took the ring out of it's box and twirled it between in fingers, the ring glowed from the sunlight hitting it from the window, Erik wondered how will he begin to keep such memory that had more then a seemingly endless meaning to it as he gripped the ring tightly. He had asked for the ring as they took Charles' body after being told he couldn't hold Charles dead hand one last time so he asked for the ring. Erik knows he should've left it with Charles but it was something he can't lose.

The clocked ticked away and Erik took his attention back to the mirror. He adjusted his jacket straightening it to his side, the suit was the same as he used for his mothers own funeral. He began to feel tears down his cheeks for the thought was too much to bare.

~

Erik stood by the grave of his mother, flowers in his hands as the tears took control over his body. He laid the bunch of flowers down by the grave, Erik breaking into tears talk his face into his hands his sobs trying to escape and they do. A hand is pressed on his back, rubbing it gently as Erik turned to see Charles by his side.   
"I'm sorry, she was a wonderful lady, your mother was very caring... I'm sorry" he said taking now Erik's hand which fell to his side.   
"You don't need to apologise, and thank you, I loved her, she cared for me when father died, I should be thanking you" said Erik as he tightened his grip on Charles' hand, he pulled his boyfriend to his side so they were half way of a hug.

Charles placed the flowers from his hand by the grave stone. His hand still never let his hand go from Erik's as he went back to his side, Erik took his arm an wrapped it around Charles before giving him a kiss on his cheek.   
"I'm going to be miss her" said Erik whipping away the tears the stained his face.   
"I know she would be missing you too" replied Charles as he moved closer to Erik.   
"Thank you for being here with me" said Erik.   
"I'm always here for you because I love you, I'll always love you" said Charles before giving his boyfriend a hug as he and Erik took each other by their arms as they stared at the grave one more time before they went back home.

Wen night fell, Erik still felt like her death would never leave. His mothers death had struck him hard and it pained him so much to lose someone so close. He sat on their bed not want do anything that night, he sat their his eyes towards the walls and his knee up to his chest. Charles gotten on the bed bringing his body closer to Erik as he wrapped his arms around Erik's and missed him right in his warm cheeks.   
"Hey, what's wrong?" Asked Charles quietly trying to listen in to the words of his grieving boyfriend.

Erik smiled and answered as much as he could wanting Charles to know how he really feels but the emotions overall consumed him.   
"I'm okay, I'm okay Charles" he said he's eyes now turning away from Charles. Charles leaned closer and took Erik's face in his hand wanting him turn towards him.   
"No, no your not. Please tell me, tell me what's wrong? I can help you if you just let me in" whispered Charles he's eyes staring at Erik with compassion in his heart.

Erik turned to face him and for the first time Charles saw the vulnerability that Erik could become. For the first time he saw what makes Erik tremble. The lost of the one he loves is what makes him so weak.   
"You must think I'm weak, weak for crying like this" weeped Erik trying to hide his pain. Charles wrapped arms around Erik saying the words over and over again taking time to keep Erik calm.

"Erik, calm your mind, you are not weak, you are not weak. You. Are. Not. Weak." Said Charles, projecting his thoughts onto Erik. Erik squeezed Charles harder, the tears flooding his face as his voice mumbled in Charles' shoulders.   
"I can't lose too" cried Erik.   
"You won't lose me, that's the promise" replied Charles. Erik smiled and with one quick motion Erik took Charles into a kiss on their lips, it was a good and it was something so spontaneous that it made Charles happy and so did Erik.

~

Erik wondered through the room and had wondered where he could skip the funeral but he couldn't do that. Not to Charles. He still stood there with his face to the mirror and for a second he thought he saw a another face then his but had brushed it off as a hallucination. He carried on staring until his eyes strained but the next time he turned his eyes to the mirror he nearly stumbled on the bed. A figure not his own stared back at him, his hair brown and his eyes ocean blue.   
"Charles...?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a while but I hope you enjoy this chapter

Erik swore he saw the glimpse of Charles. The face and eyes said it all and yet so much of this feels like a dream he had before. Erik wondered aimlessly at the one in front of him, someone who's lived and died now here in the mirror. The figure didn't speak but only stared at Erik as his eyes shining like he was still there, he smiled the same smile and pressed the palm of his hands against the glass.   
"Charles?" Erik said again the streams of tears seeping through from his eyes, he too placed the palm of his hand on where Charles' was. He made sure they were alined with each other's wanting to reach further and touch him, to warp his hand on his but the glass separated him and Charles.

Charles didn't speak but continued to smile as he nodded his head telling Erik that it was him, that he was there.   
"Don't leave me, I'll come back, I'll come back for you" cried Erik as he leaned his head on the glass , his one hand pressed against Charles' palm and the other formed into a fist banging against the glass. Erik stopped as he lifted his head seeing Charles too cry, the sorrow spread across his face wondering when will it stop.   
"I promise you... I love you" whispered Erik, his voice soft and shaky as his cries echoed the room.   
  
Charles moved his eyes towards the door and jabbed his head towards it. He continued until Erik knew what he was saying as there was a knock at the door and Emma's voices entered the hard oak wood.   
"You ready Erik, you must go" she said.   
"I'm coming.... I'm just..." Erik turned to say something to Charles but he wasn't there any longer. Erik touched the hard glass from where Charles had been and it was cold and empty. Erik sighed and with one quick move of his heels he left.

The ring was still on his pocket as he closed the door.   
"Charles would have been so proud of you" she said rubbing his back as they went back down the stairs. There they came across Raven, Moria, Angel, Hank, Alex and Sean. Amongst them they wore the exact same thing, all dressed in black each one placing the same expression on their faces.   
"Are we all ready to go?" Asked Hank just wanting to end the suffering that enters him dreams and makes them into nightmares.

Raven took his hand and squeezed it tightly. Moria took hold of her jacket wanting for to just go home and close the doors and sleep. Sean who usually was very outgoing, always cracking up a joke or two was now silent his comedic personality changed to a dull grey tone removed from any signs of happiness and joy. Alex was tired and sleepy, he barely ate and things fell apart. Beside him Angel barely spoke, her eyes sore and everything that means to her gone.

Emma took steady deep breaths as she stared back at the friends she made and walked to the door.   
"The cars will be waiting outside so it's best we go" said Emma her tone so low it made her sound nothing like herself. Erik followed past her not saying a word from his lips, he was followed by Raven, Angel and Alex who were outside before they knew it. Sean and Hank both took it in turns to pass the door and off they went.

Erik went with Raven,Emma and Angel, the other boys went on the other. Erik stared outside the window as they pasted buildings to which he still didn't speak, each one just reminded him of those days out with Charles, those days when they went on road trips out of the country. He smiled as they pasted the bakery that they gotten Ravens broth day cake from and the pet store that he and Charles had decided to adopt a cat from. It killed him to remember but it made him smile, it was the only thing that made him smile.

~

Charles and Erik walked side by side as they walked holding hands down the street. They've gotten Ravens cake already and had been walking and laughing when Charles spotted something at a shop window.   
"That is the cutest thing I've ever seen" said Charles the excitement overwhelming him as he pulled Erik closer to him. Erik was still shaken from the sudden tug on his arm, alarmed by Charles' surprised tone.   
"What in the...?" Erik wondered but soon stopped to gaze at a small little creature amongst others in the window sill.

There Charles had pointed to various little kittens in all shapes and sizes but one caught Charles' eyes the most. A small ginger kitten was curled up asleep near the corner of the bed they laid on, it soon awoke as another kitten tapped it on his little red head. It was beautiful as it is but it was his eyes that captured all the beauty within.   
"Heterochromia! What a groovy mutation" said Charles excitedly as he pulled Erik closer. Erik wrapped his arms around Charles' body and kissed his neck.   
"You have a groovy mutation" said Erik resting his chin on Charles' shoulder. Charles smiled turning his head so he could kiss his boyfriend on the cheek.   
"You have a groovy mutation too" he laughed and soon he dragged Erik into the store and had a closer look at the kitten on display.   
"May I help you?" Asked a young women from the assistance desk.   
  
Charles smiled and so did Erik.   
"Oh we are just looking around...um I'm wondering what is this one called?" Charles asked pointing over to where the ginger kitten laid, stretching his back yawning for awhile before going back to sleep. The women giggled a bit before picking up the sleeping kitten.   
"This one hasn't been given a name yet, we haven't had a chance to name him you see he was just abandoned on our doorstep, but if you two are interested in..." Before she could continue Charles turned to look Erik right in the face before gripping his arm tightly.   
"Can we Erik, please? We can take care of it and we can..."   
"Charles, Charles..." Erik's said suddenly a finger and his lips. Charles was curious at first but then Erik leaned closer to Charles, their foreheads touching.

Charles and Erik grinned until Erik spoke.   
"You know I love you, but let's wait until we graduate until we get a pet" said Erik removing his finger from Charles' red lips before kissing him softy upon them. Charles turned to the cat in the woman's arms and bit his lip. The kitten so sweet and so small but he nodded with a soft smile before returning the kiss upon Erik's lips.

~   
The funeral was small with only a few friends and family arriving all identical to one another. Raven took hold of Hank's hand once more with Alex and Sean walking by their side, Angel and Moria following after them. Erik walked alone and slowly towards the doors of the building where the coffin that Charles' body laid, Erik breathed slightly in and out before stepping in side. As he entered Erik took his place nearest to the coffin twirling the ring in his hand, each twirl of the ring was a memory that Erik wishes he could relive, every moment with Charles but not anymore.

The others soon followed and sat down near Erik. Each one barely looked into each other's eyes and the sea of black in the funeral home had been silent just as the the ceremony started.


	20. Chapter 20

"As his sister we grew to know each other, to love and to sacrifice. We took care of each other and family came first before anything else. To me Charles meant everything, each day is a day lost without him, each moment without him was a part of me gone" cried Raven as she trembled at her words, the paper in her hands vibrating within all the shaking. She let the tears fall and made sure that she was able to control herself. She took deep breaths but the tears wouldn't stop flowing.   
"He was the life of the party, always trying to bore everyone to sleep with his obsession with the mutation gene. He was my brother, I loved him and before he died the last words he said to me was 'I love you', we exchanged these three words as we hanged up our phones. I'll miss him... I just want my brother back" Raven cried harder as a close friend took Raven in her arms comforting her as thy left the stage.

The coffin laid still, it was covered with many flowers that laid on top of it. A metal plaque was screwed tightly on the lid of the coffin which read: Charles Xavier. It was Hank's turn to read out his eulogy as he stepped onto the podium. He stared at the people in front of them studying their features, detailing each of their emotions showing their grief at the loss of their friend. He coughed before he started trying to be brave, brave for Charles.   
"Charles Xavier was my room mate in college. We meet each other when I first moved here where Charles quickly become my friend. He and I were the best of friends wanting to make each day a better one" Hank said, his eyes tearing up now as he tried to keep calm, trying not to lose control.

Hank kept himself calm wanting to not make a scene but he couldn't handle the pain.   
"He deserved better than this, he had so much more to live for and I'm still not over his death. Each night I get nightmares, reliving the news of his death over and over again... I just want my friend back" he said finally able to take a deep breath realising it from its cage. Hank hoped off making sure no body could see his tears. Alex stop up, a piece of paper in his hands too wondering what he will say to the people in front of him as he took his place where Raven and Hank was before.

Slowly but surely Alex gotten up and made his way to the podium. Trembling like Raven and Hank he took deep breaths and spoke out his own eulogy in his own sweaty hands.   
"I'm Alex Summers, Charles was also my friend, not as much as Hank but still a friend. It's hard to explain who he was but what I can say is that Charles Xavier was the smartest guy I know. He had a very keen thirst for knowledge and always made us laugh when he wanted to. He was annoy at times but that's who he was..." Alex took several deep slow breaths as he crumpled the paper in his hands.   
" I just can't sleep anymore, not when a friend of mine is gone, not like this" cried Alex never cried like this before.

He stepped down and wiped away his tears with his jacket sleeve. He his place with the rest of the crowed, their clothing interwoven with his own. Sean who sat next to him gotten off his seat passing Alex, Raven and Hank alone the way, he took his place in the podium and looked once at the coffin as the wind blown gently arc odd the flowers making the float a little.   
"Um... I never really got the chance to know Charles that well, I moved here when I was fifteen so this would seem weird to me but it isn't. Charles was the most accepting person I ever met, he cared for his friends when he needed it the most and I was one of them" Sean said trying to hold himself together but it wasn't working, his body was betraying him as he was ready to collapse to the ground and cry.   
"He was someone who truly cared about others especially friends and family, nothing will be the same again"   
Sean walked off wondering what he will do now when this was all over. What would Charles say?

Moria stood up next, her face blank and emotionless wondering why she was even here. She looked towards the others then to the coffin before returning her gaze back to the morning love ones.   
"Well, this for me is the most difficult thing it had to do, I don't know where to begin, where to start. Well I could say how much Charles means to me and I will but what I loved about Charles was that he had ideas and ambitions, he had dreams like no one else's and that's what was most important" cried Moria, her hair tied back and her eyes sore and red from all the crying. She had morned over his death since the news arrived and she wasn't prepared for the tears to come as she dropped to her knees and weeped into her own hands.

There she gripped tightly at the podium only letting go when she finally calmed down. She took several breaths in and out as she walked away without saying another word. Angel took her place at the podium and centred herself towards the following people in front of her, her eyes stared silently at them trying not to show emotions but they came anyway. This made it harder to concentrate on what WA showing to be said and it ached her heart as she struggle to get the words out off here mouth.   
"Everything we did as friends was the best moment of our lives. We were friends in college and they said I was top of my class but I couldn't beat Charles at that. He always smiled yes he was annoying at ones but like it was said before that's just who he was" said Angel her own voice starting to shake and it begin to hurt her from the inside out.   
"He will be missed and we will always remember Charles, forever and always" Angel finished with a sigh as she took herself away from the podium and back to her seat.

Emma Frost was next to go up, she took her time and unlike her normal self she stayed calm. She was no longer excited nor what others called alive as she headed onto the podium ready to give her finally farewells despite her little knowledge of Charles to begin with.   
"For me it's hard to remember when I frost become friends with Charles, it seems like a long time now but it doesn't stop me from trying though. We soon become friends after he tried to take the blame for something he didn't do, I owned him something or that, I was very grateful. After all he has done he was someone who took control of every situation, taking care of his love ones, he was the man who knew what to do... I'll miss him, we'll all miss Charles..." She said pulling her to the side, tucking it in on her ears.

Her face was pale and her eyes red from the tears that came down her face. Her golden hair in tangles trying to keep it straight had gone out of the window. She smiled for a while before stepping pit of the podium and heading back to her seat, Emma barely looked into anyone else's eyes not wanting to be judge by the tears that fell on her face. As she sat down she turned towards Erik who had the flower in one head and the ring in the other, she jabbed him in the ribs making him wake from his daydreams. He looks up and soon realised it came all to soon and so he took off to the podium and turned to face the coffin that laid his once husband to be.

Erik took deep breaths and as he reached the podium to closed his eyes and held the ring and rose in one hand. Erik opened his eyes and stared the the friends he knew and didn't know and smiled a little seeming a bit of Charles in them. He wished Charles was there to comfort him but it didn't came true, he longed for him to come back but of course he never did. But something else caught his eyes once more and it was the same as before but instead of just the mirror he was there, behind the others looking at him, a smile upon his face.

Charles Xavier looked at Erik from a far. A smile on his face. He eyes shining blue once more.   
"Charles?"   
"Hello Erik"


	21. Chapter 21

Erik was bewildered by the sudden thought of what was in front of him. How could this be? Erik thought to himself as he held tightly into the podium to steady himself, to keep him from falling on to the ground below him. He wondered carefully trying to explain what did this all mean but nothing was getting through, he barely even known what was going on yet he was there. This must be in his own imagination for Charles was dead and dead people do not return, maybe in fiction but this wasn't a fairy tale, this was reality and reality was painful.

"Hello Erik" Charles said his posture alive and carefree. He was smiling and laughing at the same time showing the way he used to be. "Don't worry Erik, I'm here" he touched his chest patting where his heart was. Erik began to cry holding on to the rose and ring tightly in his hands making an impression on his palms. He didn't know what to do at this point as many have began to stare at him with faces of discomfort barley trying to move this forward. Erik looked deeply into Charles' eyes but he was no longer there making Erik feel empty and afraid since he wasn't there to be with him.

He loosen his grip on the two items and began his eulogy that he prepared a week ago.  
"Charles Francis Xavier. What can I say but I loved him. We shared each day in each other arms waiting to go home from work and cuddle in bed..."  
Erik wondered through the remaining memories that lurked its way through his mind but what little memories remain of the times they shared. Each memory he mentioned was all about them as not many people shared the same memories as he did.  
"We would have arguments at times but only briefly before we settled back to our normal lives. Me and Charles held each other by the hand as we watched the sunset every evening wondering when will it come again, he laughed when I tickled him and I would love him forever. I'll miss his laugh and his smile and everything about him has its place in my heart. I'll never forget my Charles and the way he made me feel better, how he brushed his fingers through my hair every morning" Erik continued as he ventured through his own mind recreating those few precious moments.

~

Charles and Erik had decided on redecorating their home. They laid everything they needed down and started with painting the walls.  
"So what colour?" Charles said beaming up at Erik as he sat down on the ground trying to open the can of paints in front of him, Erik laughed and began to help Charles with the cans. He waved his hands over the metal it and it popped open with a satisfactory popping noise.  
"I hate when you do that" said Charles teasing Erik still struggling to open the can of rose red paint but all Erik did was shake his head as he laughed harder.

Erik moved over to Charles and helped him with the lid. Charles smiled and kissed Erik on the lips capturing him at the moment.  
"I love you"  
"I love you too" replied Erik as he wrapped his arms around Charles' waist as he leaned in closer to his neck. Once they had gotten the paint lids open they stood up admiring the plain walls wondering which colour suited it best.  
"I say blue" said Erik picking up the a paint brush and the ocean marine blue pain tin. Charles kept staring at the empty wall before nodding at Erik's suggestion.  
"I thought so for I thought red but blue seems more fitting" replied Charles as he too picked up a paint brush. They dipped them into the the pain tin and started to paint the wall of the wondrous blue that remained them of the ocean that brought in the tide to the shore.

Erik glanced at Charles who was focused on coating his side of the wall, his eyes concentrated on his steady hand not waning to make a mess.  
"You know this matches your eyes right?" Said Erik continuing to work on his own side moving the brush in fluent movements. Charles turned to look at Erik and he too smiled as he blushed a little by wanting Erik to notice his red cheeks.  
"Thank you" he replied quietly as he began to apply a second coating on the first part of dry paint. The couple kept glancing at each other's eyes both blushed with red as they went on with the unfinished job, Charles and Erik spent most of the hours coating the wall that it was starting on hurt their hands.

Erik wanted to rest and so his took a log breath and exhaled as he gripped his brush and placed it back on the ground. He wiped away sweat from his forehead but his moment of relaxation had be halted as a splash of a wet substance hit his face.  
"What the...?" Muttered Erik as he turned his head to see blue dots on his own clothes. He looked up and saw Charles with his paint brush in one hand and the other on his stomach.  
"I'm so sorry" laughed Charles not really sorry at all. Erik shook his head and with one quick motion he took his own brush dipping it in the red paint and flicking it at Charles. The fluid action of his wrist the flying paint splashed on Charles' right arm and chest.  
"Don't you dare!" Called Charles his hands in front of him trying to stop Erik.  
"You started it" laughed Erik.

The next few moments or so it had turned from peace and serenity to all right warfare. Both Charles and Erik had began a paint fight by flinging a paint soaked paint brush at each other both getting ran of their bodies and faxes covered in multi layers of different types of colours. Erik chased Charles around their living room splattering paint onto him as he did so, both he and Charles took several breaths in short breaks in between their fun. They restarted shortly after as they took it in turns to flick the paint at each other; if anyone dares to see them now they might assume they are just very childish but Charles and Erik can confirm that might be true.  
"S..stop, take a break" huffed Charles bending over his hands on his knees trying to get his breath back. Erik stopped and dropped the paint brush in his hand.

They took a minute or two to catch their breaths before they went back to work. As Erik regained his breath he had a change of thought and as soon as he straighten up he tackled Charles to the ground, his hands wrapped around his chest and both of them fell on the ground. Charles moaned while Erik groaned in response to the surprise tumble.  
"ERIK!"  
Erik though was just laughing unable to control himself.  
"I'm sorry, but I had to" laughed Erik as he tightened his grip on Charles. Charles sighed and soon accepted into Erik's laughter even joining in as he turned to face his lover meeting him in the eyes. Charles tapped Erik's nose with his finger smudging a little bit of paint on the surface.  
"Missed a spot" whispered Charles as he kissed Erik on his lips again and Erik kissed back.  
" I wish we can do this every day" said Charles telepathically sending Erik the message.  
"Charles we do this all the time" replied Erik.

They kissed for a few more minutes before they gotten up and getting back to work. The work was finished just before noon when Charles stepped back and admired the their work.  
"It's beautiful" said Charles as he smiled seeing Erik do the same. Erik went towards Charles wrapping his arm around his shoulders squeezing him closer.  
"Just like your eyes" he said as he kissed him on the forehead. As the sun settled down for the day the two love birds gather their things and helped each other tidy up before enjoying dinner together.

~

"Charles used to like it when we dance into the night, we would turn up the radio and dance not caring about what people thought. He was the person that made my heart beat, he's the reason that I'm alive and when my mother died he was there when I needed him. Charles and I were engaged, and I didn't even got to say my last goodbye. We were supposed to get married but fate was cruel. I loved Charles and he'll always be remembered, in pictures and in words. I'll love Charles until the ever end. I just want Charles back. I want my love back" Erik's voice trembled and shook as he stepped away from the podium. The flower and ring still in hands wondering when this will end.

It was time to lower the casket down to the ground. The Priest says his finally prayer before Hank and Alex help lower the casket. Erik wraps a caring arm around Raven who's buried her head on his shoulders desperately hiding her tears. Before they could place the soil on top Erik moved forwards and in his other pocket his took out a folded paper which he unfolded it. Erik carefully lowered the ring first on top of the casket and then the paper. Only five words were written on the piece of paper.  
"I'll come back for you"

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Two year later...**

Charles was gone for two whole years. He had died two years ago where everyone else has learnt to move on apart from one. Raven smiled again and quickly began to take notice of the world once more, she moved in with Hank as they started their new lives together. Emma moved to California where she found a new partner and had told Erik that the photos of Shaw were all shredded and burt before she left. Alex started his own company and Sean moved in with his new girlfriend who approved his job as a stage performer. Angel took a job as a runway model in Milan contacting them whenever she can. Moria continued her job as a CIA agent for another year before denying a promotion as head office, she quited her job in the agency and went to work for a local hospital as a full time nurse.

Everyone has their moment of silence when it came to Charles' death anniversary but still smiles trying to continue their lives as it was. Despite each one calling each other neither of them all had time to go face to face in reality.  
"Sorry guys I got to go, see ya all next time" said Emma. "Oh and Erik I'm throwing things out from my old home, you interested in the mirror in the spare bedroom?" Asked Emma hearing only the buzzing of the phone on the other end. Erik took a long while to answer thinking about the what to say but finally came to a conclusion.  
"Sure, why not" replied Erik and heard Emma responded with a slight laugh.  
"Okay I'll send it over, bye" she hanged up leaving Erik with silence.

It was late June and Erik walked through the graveyard his hand holding a rose as he strolled Charles grave. Once found Charles' grave was decorated with flowered already there.  
"I miss you" Erik said placing the Rose amongst the others. On the gravestone was etched the words that Erik hold them to put. The first part was the same, Charles name with the year he was born and died but it was the second part that brought tears to his eyes.

_**Here lies a Friend, a son and a husband to be.** _

"I miss you" said Erik once more before getting onto his feet and walking away not turning back to look one last time. Going home wasn't the same, it was empty and drained from colour, the once beautiful shades of blue that covered the wall in the living room was waring off, the years a paint was peeling from the surface.  
"Hello sweetie, come here" called Erik like a child, clicking his fingers towards something in the distance. There strolled in a small ginger cat as it pounced around the dining room table where it followed the sounds of Erik's voice, it followed the source of the sound and once he got there the car laid on his lap.  
"Hey there sweetheart, hey what's up Charlie?" Asked Erik in a childish fashion as he stroke the cat scratching him behind the ears.

Charlie the cat purred rubbing his head closer to Erik's hand. Erik smiled as he continued to do so, he gazed into the cat's eyes smiling at the shine in the different colours.  
"What a groovy mutation you have" Erik said to the trying to smile but the memory came back and he began to cry, Charlie meowed softly trying effortlessly to get his attention but nothing worked.  
"I'm alright" he said as he took hold of Charlie in his hands and went to his now silent as empty bedroom, Charles scent still lingered in the air. Erik settled Charlie down on the bed as he walked towards the cabinet, once there he opened it with care and took out a old shoe box, he and the box went back to the bed and Erik opened it slowly trying not to rip the lid of the box.

Charlie moved forwards a little, tilting his head slowly to one side watching Erik carefully as he took out contents from the box. Inside were different photographs that scattered the box amongst newspaper clippings and letters that weren't opened. Erik took out several photos all at once, scattering them on the bed smiling at the memories that once lapsed round his mind. Photos of each event from their first dance to their first kiss, to their anniversary to their first date, these photos were worn out and torn on the edges but had been well persevered.  
"What have I came Charles? This wasn't the life I wanted to not like this" Erik said to himself as he picked up a photo from the far corner, this one was more unique, it was on their holiday, the last remark of their happiness before tragedy broke them apart.

Erik held that photo close to his chest, close to his heart. Tears fell from his eyes only stopping when Charlie curled up against his chest rubbing his head on his stomach, he purred and Erik smiled.  
"You miss him too huh? I miss him as well" Erik said starching Charlie on the back of his ear. Charlie was his only companion now, the company that has not entirely replaced Charles' presents but it was better than nothing. After the photos came the newspaper; Erik unfolded it and read the headline and it was the same every time.

**_Home Invasion leaves College Professor dead_ **

Erik stroke the newspaper to where a photo of Charles was placed. He smiled and cried at the same time for the onto photo used was Charles in his youth, so young and beautiful, so good and innocent but now gone and lost forever. He place the paper down to then pick up a unopened letter, on the other side was his name, a name he wished was here but wasn't. Charles Xavier. He opened the envelope and opened the letter, he flatted it out and read it out loud.

~

Dear Charles,

I love you and I don't want to lose you. My heart beats for only one, you are the reason why I stay alive and that won't change. Please forgive me Charles, I love you and I don't won't to lose our love. This is wasn't suppose to happened and I'm sorry just please let me come home, I need you and I love you. Please Charles I can't live without you, but if you read his please don't forget I love you. I can't lose you not like this.

Charles Xavier you are the reason why I stay. You are the reason why I need you, I can't be someone without you. Please let me come home. I love you.

Sincerely  
Erik

~

Since he died Erik wrote letter that Charles would never read but he still kept the letter. He sighed and laid down on the bed breathing in and out trying to bring back the tears trying not to get his emotions the better of him but they came and he lose the battle. Erik straightened up again stared at the mirror that Emma gave to him a month ago, he stood up and walked over to it placing his hands on the glass wishing the Charles he saw would come back.

He rested his head on the glass and sighed.  
"You know that mirror is more valuable than you think" said a voice nearby, Erik turned around as he did so he came face to face with a young women sitting on his bed with Charlie on her lap. He looked confused a first but he spoke no doubt and with confidence too.  
"Who the fuck are you?" He swore wondering what she was doing her, how did she even get in.  
"Well, let's just say I'm Fate" she replied her legs swinging over the edge of the bed. Fate was a cruel mistress.  
"Than I hate you than" said Erik mad at her for taking Charles away, for doing this.  
"Don't blame me I didn't kill him, Shaw did... Look, I've been watching you for a long while trust me"  
Erik looked at her with a surprised look, he doesn't understand but soon his eyes widen. Julia who helped them, the driver in Cuba, the police officer, Charles in the mirror, Charles at the funeral.  
"You, those people, Charles that was you..?"cried Erik as he began to cry again.  
"Yes but listen I had to because the Brotherhood had.."  
"What are you talking about? Just give me answers, who are who and why are you doing this?" Asked Erik wanting answers demanding his questions to be answered. The woman sighed and released Charlie from her arms and walked over to him, she looked him in the eyes and spoke with calmness in her voice.  
"I'm Julia I'm a mutant like you. I'm part of the brotherhood of mutants. We've been watching you Erik and been here to guide you. Your friend Emma was part of the brotherhood but she left for a normal life and this mirror was what she kept. Let's just say this mirror shows not our face but your hearts desire" she said her eyes never taking them off Erik's.

Erik was bewildered by the information and to know that what he saw in the mirror was a desire of wanting him back. Julia went back on the bed and picked up one of the photos.  
"You know there is a way to keep him alive" she said turning towards him with the photo in her hand. He turned towards her and frowned.  
"Don't touch that and how's the possible, he's dead" exclaimed Erik taking a back the photo.  
"But what if there is a way to do so, I may be able to send you back by using these photos I may send you back into to... To change events but when you change one thing.."  
"You change everything" said Erik before Julia could finish her sentence.

Erik moved passed her as he reached his bedside table there he took the photo frame into his hands. A picture of him and Charles at their graduation, a memory left behind.

"I'll come back for you"

Erik turned to face her, his eyes filled with tears and nodded.  
"I'll do it" he said as he placed the photo back down and walked towards Julia.  
"Are you sure? You get once chance only, remember change one thing..."  
"Change everything I know" said Erik and with one last look at the mirror before handing her over the first photo. Their first dance.  
"Okay, this might hurt" she said as she placed her fingers on her onto the photo in her mind, focusing her mind into his own. Soon Erik's mind was dark and empty, he soon his head was hurting and than his surroundings were covered in noise. The party. Emma and Ravens's voice blaring. Charles!. Erik opened his eyes to confirmed his observations.


	23. Chapter 23

The sound of loud voices entered his mind but all he could hear was Charles. He opened his eyes to realise that he was truly back to where they met, beside him was Angel and...  
"Hey, Lehnsherr what are you doing?" Said Sebastian Shaw, his hair combed well with Azazel and Janos by his side. Erik looked around, he wore his original leather jacket and tight pants, he stared Shaw in the eyes wanting to punch him the face, to make him suffer, but he was a better man.   
"I'm alright I guess" replied Erik his eyes darting to where Charles was and with just the right amount of height to see over the others he spotted Charles.

Charles was the same, he was exactly the same as he was before, so innocent, so pure and most of all alive.   
"I'll be back" he said before any of them could respond. Charles stood by Emma and Raven as he looked at Erik. Raven had waved her hand over his face making sure he was alright.   
"Charles? Charles are you alright? Charles where are you.." Charles was listening until she saw what Charles was doing, Hank an Alex noticed too and went to meet Moria and Sean. Emma giggled before screaming Erik's name but this time it was different where before Emma could scream Erik's name he came to them.

Erik stood in front of Charles who turned a slight shade of red from the facing his crush.   
"Um... Hello Erik" said Emma who was still alarmed by how fast Erik came to them. But Erik barely noticed her as he's attention was focused on Charles and only Charles.   
"Charles" he said as he started into Charles' eyes, they glowed with life again that made Erik warm inside. This was it, this was the time to change history to rewrite the future, to fix the past so Charles would be alive. Charles blushed once more before speaking to Erik in front of him.   
"Oh, um...sorry I'm a little nervous" said Charles trying to smile not wanting to seem more awkward than was right now.

Erik laughed and took Charles by the hand, it was warm and alive. A heartbeat thumped against his wrist showing he was here alive and well; Charles wasn't dead for he's here with him.   
"Let's dance shall we?" Erik announced as Charles turned away slightly feeling embarrassed with the pressure of answering wrong. He squeezed Erik's hand as he moved closer bitting his lip and his blue eyes staring at the face that he considered very handsome indeed.

He barely looked at Erik until a strong hand toon him by his chin and there he meet Erik's he's once more.   
"You were always shy weren't you?" Erik smiled, Charles on the other hand looked confused.  
"I'm always been shy" he answered but way pulled by Erik as they began to dance on the lunch hall. The music was blaring and it seemed so real to him now for this memory would change the course of history, to save Charles, to have him home again. He took Charles by the waist and twirled him around dancing to the rhythm of the music, they both laughed and dance as their friends gathered around them as they too danced into the night.

It was a good night and Erik was determined to keep it that way that is until it turn into a disaster all over again. There was a tap on his shoulder and as though he was in a bubble it had bursted as he prepared to lean in to kiss Charles.   
"Hey Lehnsherr, what do you think you're playing at?" Said Sebastian's voice close to him as he turned around to see him there standing like the same man who was to much of a coward to do the killing himself. Erik tried to ignore him but Shaw was pestering him to his limits, he turned around and looked at Shaw with cold eyes.   
"What do you want Shaw?" Asked Erik still holding onto Charles' hand. Shaw smirked and moved further towards Erik, both young men came face to face hearing silence as the music stopped and students began to stare, whispers from neighbouring students had occurred muttering to themselves.

Charles tugged on Erik's arm wanting him to back away but he couldn't control Erik's action even if he wanted to control his mind to tell him to stop but he wouldn't do that. Erik ignored the tugging and went back to staring at Shaw, his eyes blaring with furious intentions.   
"Stay away from us you hear me, you'll never tear me and Charles apart again" snarled Erik tightening his grip on Charles' hand. Shaw looked confused and turned to Azazel and Janos with an eyebrow raised.   
"What the hell are you talking about Lehnsherr?" Asked Janos his arms folded across his chest.   
"He's right, what's wrong with you?" Said Shaw wondering what was going on with his friend asking himself what did he do last night.

Erik narrowed his eyes and growled at the sight of Shaw but had taken hold of Charles by his shoulders and they walked off away from Shaw and the others.   
"What was that about?" Asked Charles as they walked out of the hall and outside the school building. Erik on the steps of the school and made a noise that sounded like crying.   
"Hey, what's wrong? You can talk to me" said Charles calmly as he sat down with Erik wrapping his arm around him allowing his head read on his shoulders.   
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry about ruining the night" cried Erik but Charles just smile and kissed Erik on his head.   
"You don't need to apologise... I think we just need to get back there and dance, what do you say?" Asked Charles taking Erik's hand and kissing the back of it. Erik laughed and wondered will this change anything, will it save Charles from the terrible fate that took him away.

Erik stopped crying and raised himself from the stone steps and he and Charles went back noticing that Shaw and this friends had disappeared so he and Charles didn't take notice of it as they dance through the night and leaned in for a kiss but didn't but Erik did offer to walk Charles back to his dorm where Charles didn't hesitate to say yes. Erik lead Charles back to his dorm once it was over and smiled knowing it would be all over soon and a new memory came and a new change to change the past will be at stake. 


	24. Chapter 24

Erik woke up to the sound of snoring in the background; he rested on one elbow and had tried to source the sound of the snoring to only conclude that he was in bed and Janos who was fast asleep only a few meters away from him. His brain bang to drum against his skull not wanting to go away.

“What happened?” he asked wondering what had gotten to him, wondering what had happened to Charles.

“You are alright; you just need to calm down. Your current life hasn’t changed that much but trusts me… this has slightly changed but I can’t tell you yet but for now, I’ve moved onto a different memory. A memory of a…” Julia was cut short, her voice clear yet tried, Erik had cut her off knowing the order of events they went, and he knows his memory well he knows what they were and what they mean for both of them.

“A date” Erik finished and stopped to wonder, stopped to cry from the words that fell from his mouth. The voice inside his head was not Charles yet he lets them inside as a guide on how to deal with them. To deal with Charles’ own voice from coming back. He heard Julia voice breath the words ‘yes’ in the back of his mind.  Erik wanted to escape, to run but somehow, he was glued to where he was and the effort to move was going to drain too much of his energy.

“yes, but I’m afraid you must go through this, if you want to change what has been done than this must change here as well… good luck” Julia said before leaving Erik’s mind now empty leaving him with his own voice in his own mind. Erik forced himself to climb out of bed, get change and head to here Charles would meet him. The same place, the same hour, the same questions. He gains the courage to go down the stairs and meet Charles in person, he wasn’t expecting anything but as he waited a familiar voice echoed in the distanced and at that moment he wanted it to be Charles, to come and see him once more but it wasn’t for it was Shaw who turned to face him. his face was still so young, a face that showed no evil-not yet anyway-and it came to Erik that this just couldn’t be that same guy that will ruin his life.

“hey, Lehnsherr what are you doing here so early? Class doesn’t start until eight o’clock” asked Shaw his arms wrapped around a very uncomfortable Emma Frost. They were followed by Angel who wasn’t far behind them.

“nothing just wanted to get an early start that’s all” lied Erik wanted to see Charles again. It was nearly the right time when Charles would go pass with Hank and Erik was right. There was Charles again, he seemed so peaceful, so innocent and pure and it surprised Erik on how beautiful he really was. Charles caught sight of Erik and wondered the same thing as before. He wondered what Raven said and forced himself to ask Erik out.

“So, me, Sean and Alex had been excited to start this project and… Are you alright Charles?”, Hank was still annoying but that was Hank for you but despite all this Charles considers him a good friend, Charles kept staring at Erik and smiled when he turned to him not noticing that Hank was still there.

“Charles, you okay?” Asked Hank again. A strange look fell upon his face and it wasn’t long before he noticed why.

“Oh okay, um… Oh hey Sean” he added wanting to give Charles space. He walked away leaving Charles alone and with no one else to turn to he breathed heavily in and walked towards Erik not minded the others beside him. He wondered again to only shake the thought from his mind, Erik knew what was going to happen, he’s the only person who knows and as quickly as he came he turned to say hello to Charles.

“Hello Charles,” he said making Charles blush red in color. He didn’t know what to say and to be honest he wasn’t sure if he should even bother. But he grew in confidence and asked

“Hey Erik, may I talk to you?”, he voice shaking but he held it together; he smiled gripping the strap of his bag tighter in his hands turning his knuckles almost white.  And before Shaw could even ask Erik took Charles by the arms and pulled him aside.

“sure, you can” Erik replied leaving Charles and the others speechless at Erik’s actions. At first, Erik felt he was being stupid but something inside him was urging forward. It was his heart. Erik lead Charles into an empty supply closet and closed the door behind him, there they stood in silence and soon enough he broke it with the words that fell from his mouth.

“So, what do you want to talk about Charles,” he said with empathies in his voice wanting to say it again, to hear Charles say his response once more. To hear his voice once more. Charles smiled and as though they already knew each other he took Erik by the hand and held him tightly; Erik smiled and reminded himself of all the times when they used to hold each other, to hold each other by the hands and forget about the world.

“Um... Well, I was wondering… Will you… Will you go out with me?” Charles said once more and with those words said he didn’t hesitate, he didn’t bother to wait, he just replied as quickly as possible.

“yes. Yes, I will” he didn’t want Charles to apologize like the last time, he just wanted Charles back and this was probably the right time to do it. He wanted to kiss Charles right there and now but he wanted to wait, he wanted to save it for that special moment, like last time. He pulled Charles into a hug, he chin on Charles’ head, he kissed him on the forehead and smiled.

“So, you want to go out tonight? I could cook something special” whispered Erik, his face now facing his lover. Their hands were interwinding with each other’s as their forehead touched once more.

“Surprise me, let’s say six next Saturday,” said Charles smiling up at Erik wanting to kiss him but he wanted to save it like Erik does.

Next Saturday came so fast and Erik didn’t know what to do but soon he had mastered all the confidence he had and made his way to Charles dorm. He took a deep breath and knocked at the door.

“Erik!” Charles said, his body wrapped around his waist as Erik hugged back. Charles and Erik hugged for a while before Erik had reach for Charles' hand and squeezed it tightly.

“Should we go?” He asked, smiling wanting to kiss him now but he managed to control the feeling to do so.

“I think we shall” Charles replied as he smiled at Erik.

“Where are, we going Erik?” Charles Said his smile fading slightly. Erik stopped and turned to look at Charles.

“I’m not going to hurt you. This is not what it looks, you’ve got to trust me. You trust me, right?” Whispered Erik, his mind wanting him to trust him, to try and bring him back and this… All of this would be over soon. He loves Charles, he wanted nothing more than to bring back their trust.

“Erik...”

“Do you trust me?”

“I do… Of course, Erik I do” Charles said his face beaming a smile. They turned and moved forward and like before it was the same place and the same routine. He wanted to keep him safe and sound, he cares too much to lose him again. Not now. Never again. Charles and Erik had moved towards a building down the street. Erik had stopped by a building just a few rows by the road and had gotten out some keys. Still holding Charles’ hand he unlocks the door and inside was small but it was home, a home that Erik liked to call it. “I want you to close your eyes,” Erik said his hand still on Charles’ and with this Charles obeyed to so he closed his eyes and went along with what he told him. He trusts Erik he knows that and for what seems like a long-time Charles had truly allowed his barriers to fall and learn to trust again. Erik leads Charles to his dining room, the smell of hot food filled Charles’ nose, the hint of pasta surrounds the air. Erik asked Charles to sit down and so he does.

“Open them” Charles opened his eyes and had taken one good look at the table and there it was the whole table arranged in the most decorative design with the silverware and plates all laid out in near perfection.

The candles burned slowly as they ate with Charles still amazed by the wonders of what Erik had done. He appreciated his work and had regretted his trust from the start; he finished his plate full of pasta, his hand moving slowly towards Erik’s and both smiles. “Thank you. Thank you for everything” he said, his eyes meeting Erik’s whose eyes shone the usually greenish blue. Erik smiled back and laughed a little as the fondness that he saw in Charles. “You are welcome. Now we must get know more about each other, I’ll start. I’m Erik Magnus Lehnsherr” “That’s a nice name. I’m Charles Francis Xavier” Erik smiled and tightened his grip on Charles’ hand their eyes never leaving each other’s. “Let’s talk family. Well for starters I live with my mother. Just me and her” Said Erik, he voices so softly almost a whisper.

His eyes broke away from Charles for a moment. “Hey, what’s wrong?” “I don’t want to talk about it” “I understand,” said Charles his voice too soft and understanding. “Well, I live with my mother too, but I also share the home with my stepbrother and father. There’re not kind people” “I’m sorry Charles” “Don’t worry about it”

Charles and Erik smiled and drank the last of their drink before Charles had a good thought. “I want to remember this night, let’s get a photo,” Charles said, his hands already reaching for his phone before Erik could comply with his reasonable suggestion. “Come on, let’s do it. Please Erik” “Okay fine,” said Erik his lips forming a single smile as he moved closer to Charles, his arms around him and with one click of Charles’ phone the picture was taken. It was so cheesy to take a selfie but Charles doesn't really mind by this point and thought it would be more fun. “Oh, gosh it’s getting late, we better go back” Charles called as his placed his phone back into his pocket. It was already eight o'clock, night has fallen upon them but luckily there are no classes tomorrow which was good.

“Oh okay, well let’s go before my mother gets back,” said Erik and with the help of Charles they gathered the dishes and cleaned the remainder of the food and dishes. Charles and Erik cleaned up and went back to the street. Rain began to fall hard as both men stepped out.

“Gosh I wasn’t prepared for this” Charles gasped his hair and clothes getting soaked. “Oh, here have this” Erik said offering his leather jacket.

“No, you don’t have to,” said Charles shaking his head demanding to reject the suggestion but Erik insisted besides he had already taken his jacket off and had swung it over his body. It was warm and comfy the smell of his scent allured Charles making him drift off to a much drier place.

“Aren’t you going to get a cold or something?” Asked Charles as Erik walked them back to the school. “No, I’m okay,” he said firmly as they walked in the rain. Their clothes soaked right through and every inch of uncovered skin was drenched.

“You look awful, why don’t you come inside and warm up a bit,” said Charles as they reached his dorm, taking off Erik’s jacket as they talked.

“I’m alright. Well, it’s nice getting to know you, Charles, I hope I see you around sometime” “Me too… Oh, wait for your jacket” “No you keep it” said, Erik, as his smiled once more and leaned in to kiss Charles on the forehead. Charles blushed and smiled back; he closed the door behind him as he went inside and fortunately for Charles Hank hasn’t gotten back yet. After that long night, Charles went to bed, the jacket that still smelt like Erik in his arms. He slept well that night, his dreamed flooded by the images of Erik as he slept in sweet dreams.

Erik had wondered why he even tries but he also wonders why he was doing this in the first place. He knew what it would be like, he knew the consequences but there is something in his heart that is telling him this is the only option. He will do anything for Charles even if losing him would be the other option… but no not that again. He leaned by the door and wept, his hand covering his eyes wanting the tears to stop. He didn’t stop until he was tried to cry any longer. Erik went to sleep, wanting the next memory to be missed but he wanted it so bad, he wanted to taste those red cherry lips of Charles. He wanted to keep his hands in his hair and kiss him over and over again. His own dreams were of Charles and it made his mind explode with true happiness.

It was Charles who made Erik happy. Nothing else.


	25. Chapter 25

Erik woke up again but this time the sound of Julia’s voice never came and he wondered where she could have gone, but that didn’t matter now for this was the moment where they shared that special kiss, where he would able to steal Charles’ breath away somehow. Charles wanted something to encourage him to do so, to take Erik’s lips with his own and finally kiss him but his mind was giving him a headache and this seemed as though he was unable to take it any longer. Both Erik and Charles both woke up that morning thinking very different things, they woke up that morning not know how their morning would turn out.

“Erik!”

Erik groaned in pain, his head hurting and nothing in his mind suggested that it was either Julia or it’s early in the morning. But the shoving of his shoulders suggested differently and he was right. Janos stood in front of him, his eyes dull and discoloured from the lack of sleep. Erik groaned once more and kicked his way out of bed, the cold reaching the uncovered areas of skin that sent shivers throughout his body. Erik wanted to see Charles now, he was aware of the events but it was as though it was the beginning all over again.

“come on Erik, we are going to be late for Science,” said Janos, his bag already slung around his shoulder. They both headed towards their first class and as they did that’s where Erik caught the eyes of Charles and it was still beautiful. He wanted so desperately to depart from Janos’ side and into the arms of his lover but in the back of his mind, he thought to save it for later. Their first class was boring and so Erik had asked Mrs Grey if he could wonder for a bit and with a smile she allowed him to do so. He thanked her and set off to find a quiet place to think. He didn’t know where he was going but he knew he was going the right way, he walked for some time now before he knew it he had bumped into someone he hadn’t see as he passed.

“I’m so sorry”

“It’s alright”

That voice was so familiar and as he turned around his suspicions were confirmed.

“Oh hi”

It was Charles and as those, it was fate all over again he walked over, leaning slightly forward and with enough confidence, he moved his face closer but something stopped him. A hand outstretched pressed onto his chest was stopping him from doing so.

“This is...Um… a bit close don’t you think?” nervously laughed, that same laugh that told Erik that he left uncomfortable. Erik wanted to carry on but he wanted the moment to feel the same, the same as last time. He pulled back but he held onto Charles’ arm gentle for some support.  He thought about what to say but it seemed to never reach his mouth, he wanted to take the moment to do what he wanted but that would only make things worse, not better.

“Sure, sure it is,” said Erik finally as he smiled a little wondering what he could do in order to bring that memory back. Maybe fate was not on his side, after all, his heart added into darkness but it was filled with so much joy seeing Charles again that it somehow gave a little bit of hope back to his eyes.  Erik held Charles’ hand and Charles took it as a sign of a close relationship, that they were already part of this cycle of what people call love. They wanted the something which was a single kiss that would seal their love forever but something else stood in that way and only Erik knew it, something much darker and filled with no love nor hope: Shaw.

Charles and Erik walked back to their classes told each other to meet at lunch and so they did, they would meet each other to talk about their feelings as well as the idea of where to next. An hour has passed and Mrs Grey had just finished her lesson with time to spare, the bell rang and they were sent away without any other word. Erik stood up, packed his bag and headed for the door before being pushed back down by a heavy hand, Sebastian Shaw sat close by laughing with Azazel and Janos by his side.

“Had a nice fall did with Lehnsherr?” laughed Shaw, his laughter echoing through the walls as they bounced off them with hash care. Erik ignored this and went through his day to day business; he headed pass more students along the way and headed for his second class with Mr Logan Howlett which the whole class has dubbed as ‘the Wolverine’ for his bad temper but for some reason Erik liked Mr Howlett for he shouted at Shaw more and he liked that. Logan taught history which was a very boring lesson but what Erik did find interesting was when Shaw walked in late while Logan was in the middle of the lesson which made his temper rise again for he didn’t want to restart the lesson from the beginning. He marched through the classroom, his claws on one hand out in position and held it in from of the Shaw.

Erik laughed in amusement silently in his head and waited for the climax but it never came for Logan let go of Shaw and only gave him an “if you do this again, I will kill you next time” look. This was anticlimactic for Erik, seeing his worst friend only punished with a warning was a disappointing defeat. The next lesson was also boring and he had wasted so much of his life at the school he couldn’t bare it but the only person that made the school more exciting was Charles. Charles would keep him on his feet and make him feel as though life was more than ordinary. After the lesson with Miss Monroe it was safe to say that he was glad to be out there soon for it was lunch and everyone began to make their way to the cafeteria to catch on the latest gossip and news on everybody’s weekend and lesson.

He wondered through the lunchroom wondering where on earth Charles would be and as though it happened yesterday he had spotted him with familiar faces. There was Charles sitting with Raven, Hank, Sean, Alex and Moria a lifelong friendship they have developed.  Unlike last time Erik came alone without Shaw or Emma and it was okay, more than beyond okay and for the first time in his life he has felt alive, less fear to ask Charles for that kiss.

“Hey, Erik we were just talking about you?” said Alex, a smile curled up his lips. Moria pulled at his arms but he was too strong and he pressed on forward.

“Were you?” said Erik giving out a laugh and Alex nodded and continued.

“Have you two kissed yet? The whole school wants to know. Heard you two went on the date, so have you?”

There was silence as the sound of other students drowned onwards as the seven friends glared either on the floor or up on the ceiling. It was an awkward silence the ones that can be found in romantic comedies. Both Charles and Erik began to blush, their cheeks turning bright red from the silent awkwardness. It carried on until someone from the doorway came in laughing loudly so everyone in the room can hear. Shaw had just came in alone side Azazel and Janos, Emma and Angel were not far behind but their strides were further away from the other boys; they walked, they walked near but not close as they walked arm in arm together without any complaint. They gathered around a unused table that was purposely reserved for Shaw and his group as they immediately sat down as each of the boys’ voice grew louder.

Charles and the others stared at them for a while and so did everyone else.

“What are you all looking at?” roared Shaw, his face now wide with fury as he glared at everyone else. The noise that left the room returned as they continued with their gossip and daily chatting. Charles shook his head and returned a smile at Erik who smiled back, that familiar shark like smile that always made Charles laugh and it did.

“May I join you?” asked Erik beaming a smile at the rest of them, seeing their reasoning and respect and their kindness. Raven looked at Charles who looked back at her and saw they spark in his eyes, the way he looked at Erik showed his love for him and the kindness him presented and she smiled and nodded as the answer to Erik’s question. He smiled and had always admired Raven’s generosity, the way she can handle her own situations; he sat down beside Charles and had an idea of what could be the moment but something in the back of his mind noticed something more and right than he knew what they were.

“ so seriously, are you two going to kiss or what, now you two are official dating” said Alex so determined to see the two lover birds go of it.

“Well, I think me and Erik should talk in private” said Charles as he held his hand and they both went to the nearest empty table and sat down. Charles had wrapped his arm around Erik’s and it was as though they had just started they both knew they wanted more.

“So is Alex right? Are we officially a couple now? Are we officially dating?” asked Charles through the noise of the cafeteria, his head resting on Erik’s shoulder. Erik kissed him on his head, his hair smelt nice and he knew he had always loved Charles from the day they met and began something much more than being each other’s love interest.

“Well what do you think?” asked Erik, his hand now combing through Charles’ hair.

“Well, I think we are”

“Then we are what they say” whispered Erik as he closed his eyes and listened to Charles’ breathing. His heart alive and beating on his chest. The closer he was to Charles the closer he was in saving him. Charles was thinking differently, he was now with the guy he wanted for a long time and now this was the chance to steal the kiss from Erik, to kiss him close. He lifted his head and held his free hand on Erik’s face so it was resting on his cheek to which Erik responded in leaning closer so they lips almost meet and as though the moment came it was broken by the sound of Shaw breaking the bubble that protected their bond, their silence as if he had penetrated their safety.

“EIRK FUCKING LENSHEER”

Everyone turned and the voices that gossiped and spoke stopped in their trails and it was all over, the moment gone and stolen by someone else. Charles and Erik stood up, their hands holding each other’s as they stared that the fury that came their way. Both stood their ground and they knew what was going to happened, only Erik knew was going to happened. It can’t be stopped. He can’t be stopped.


	26. Chapter 26

Charles and Erik looked into each other’s eyes, the worry and the pain had lingered there as the stolen kiss was taken from their grasp.  Shaw moved forward towards them and on the other side Raven saw what was approaching and immediately stood from her seat taking long strides towards the newly couple. Charles and Erik stood their ground as the monster approached; they did not move and had squeezed each other’s hand in the process of Shaw moving forward.

“ERIK FUCKING LEHNSHERR!“                                                                                                                                         

Erik ignored his temper rising instead stood in front of Charles and gave Shaw something not to mess with. Shaw was not threaten but only moved closer, his companions moved closer too closing the gap between them and Shaw.

“So, the rumours were true than you’ve gotten soft Lehnsherr” said Shaw with that same grin on his face. Erik’s eyes narrowed and for a moment Charles from behind could see the anger that had been contained for so long. Charles gripped Erik’s arm, squeezing it tightly as he could. 

“Erik please…” whispered Charles, his voice so quite that it was only heard by Erik. Erik turned around and gripped Charles by his shoulders and made direct eye contact with him, his eyes calm and loving. 

“Listen to me, don’t try to stop me. You mustn’t get in the way, you understand?” said Erik, his breath catching on as he heard heavy footsteps nearing their way.  Before Charles had time to reply Erik turned around too soon and a fist came crashing into his face, Erik let it happened, he let Shaw punch him again and again until his face and body was busied and bleeding. Charles watch it happened and it let it happened but he couldn’t do as Erik ask anymore, he drove forward and had gotten close enough to see the wounds on Erik’s face. The other students moved closer as well, some with their mouths half open, others who joined in picking sides either encouraging Sebastian forward or telling him to stop. Some backed away from the fight that escalated; Sebastian Shaw taking a swing of his arms making sure to hit Erik square in the face. 

“Stop it. STOP IT SHAW!” screamed Emma Frost who had pulled on Shaw’s arm before he took another aim at Erik. The room fell silent. Shaw turned around, his body still weighing down Erik’s broken body. Emma looked back at Shaw gripping his arm tighter. 

“I said enough, let go” she said calmly, her voice ice cold as her eyes locked into his own. Shaw wanted to say something, to protest but Emma’s words broke through his walls and with one last look at Erik he smiled, spat on Erik’s face and straightened up. 

“Come on, we have no business here” Shaw said as he, Janos and Azazel but Emma and Angel stayed behind. 

“I said we are…” 

“I know what you said but we are staying” 

“Fine have it your way” 

Shaw and the others left the cafeteria leaving everyone else behind. Once they were out of sight Charles fell to his knees by Erik’s side and gently with cold hands he leaned forward and touched his face, he noticed the pain and couldn’t stop himself from crying. 

“You’re such an idiot you know that right?” Charles asked with tears. Erik smiled even if it hurt to do so he did it anyway. 

“And…and you never listen” muttered Erik opening his eyes a bit further trying to get a closer look at Charles. Charles couldn’t help but wonder what if… there must be a way to…

The other students were around them, Raven and the others were there too and for the first time Charles wasn’t afraid anymore and so he leaned a bit closer and as though Erik’s heart had stopped beating Charles had kissed him on the lips. It wasn’t the most romantic way or the cleanest but it was sure love. Some of the girls either groaned with disgust or awed with happiness, and most of the boys turned away not wanting to see it all together. Charles and Erik on the other hand didn’t mind and simply smiled with such joy when they finally kissed. For Erik, this was different but still the same, he finally got what he wanted and Charles was alive to do so. 

“Thank you for the display but I think we need to get Erik to the infirmary as soon as possible before he bleeds to death” said Moria looking at the state of Erik. Charles knew she was right and with a quick run Sean managed to call for help and sure enough Mrs Grey, Mrs Monroe and Mr Howlett all came rushing in with a great deal of concern in their tiered breaths. 

“Oh my… what happed?” asked Mrs Monroe, her arms folded in front of her chest as her white grey hair swayed side to side as she walked. 

“It was Sebastian Shaw” said Raven as she got to her knees and knelt beside her brother helping Mrs Grey in examining Erik’s injuries. Once made confirmations she called for Logan to carry Erik to the infirmary. 

“I knew that kid was trouble” muttered Logan as he carried Erik off to the infirmary followed by Jean. Mrs Monroe stayed behind. 

“Okay off you all go, come on lunch is over” she said, her hands swaying in all directions as students left. She soon went up to Charles and Raven, placing a hand on his shoulders. Charles liked her comfort. 

“Will he be okay?” asked Charles wiping his face from the tears. Mrs Monroe gave him a smile and tightened her hand on his shoulders. 

“I don’t know but let’s hope he will be, but I know he is in safe hands and don’t worry we’ll deal with Mr Shaw” she said before smiling again and leaving. Raven, Angel, Emma and Moria were on one side and Sean, Alex and Hank on the other as they smiled at Charles who smiled back. 

“You know what?” said Alex as wider smile beaming from his face. 

“What” said Charles, an arm around his sister Raven.

“At least two finally kissed” replied Alex. And instead of being mad Charles laughed. They soon formed a group hug and together they walked back to their classes, but the only thing that Charles could think of was how was Erik doing?


	27. Chapter 27

Erik woke up again to the sound of Juila's voice ringing in his ear.   
"it's lucky you didn't die"   
Erik swallowed and rubbed his eyes.   
"what you do mean by that?" He asked still in pain as he tried to sit up. There was a pause and he felt the breath that Julia made; he groaned in pain as he forces weight on his body.   
"take it easy... Okay, but promise me you won't get mad or do anything stupid"   
"okay fine"   
There was that silence again before she spoke in hush whispers despite that she couldn't even be heard.   
"the rules are simple, when I send you back you must not die"   
"what happens if I do?" He asked.   
"than you won't exist in the present. You will be just a memory inside people's head. Erik, don't do it, not even for charles... Oh and speaking of him,don't forget to say happy birthday" she said before she left Erik behind.

Erik shook his head, the pain still increasing and realising what today was and once again groaned in temptation to get up again. Erik was a very determined soul and it immediately  
"I'm sorry Mr Lehnsherr but your injuries are still not healed, you must stay here until you are better " it was Miss Grey who spoke to him.   
"but..."   
"there will be no excuses... You can see Mr Xavier later but for now rest"   
Erik watched her walk away as he laid on the bed not wanting to sleep. He wanted to see Charles, to greet him happy birthday, to kiss his soft lips over and over again. He watched as Miss Grey leave the room before turning over sinking his face on the pillow.

Erik closed his eyes to get some rest but he couldn't get back to sleep for his mind was wondering to Charles. He smiled his eyes still closed. He dreamt of Charles his lips against his and their arms around each others oh how he loved that moment in his dreams. He felt alive and so was Charles. He never felt so good and so brav, brave enough to fight for Charles.. to.. to even die for him and that's where his dreams turned dark. He envisioned himself dying in front of Charles as he cries, cries then those tears of lost turned into tears of joy as though it was Charles who killed him. He than disolved, fading away and in his place was Sebastian Shaw, his cruel smile still upon him.

Erik shivers, he swillered and shook in the bed the dream becoming closer and closer until something was shaking him awake.   
"Erik. Erik! Erik wake up"   
"what... What is going on?" Erik asked still slurred from the mix of medicine and the dream. What he saw when he finally calm down was what he wanted the most, making more sense of the world when he finally woke up.   
"are you alright? You are having nightmares again"   
"Charles" Erik beamed with joy reaching for his hand gripping it tightly with his own. "Yeah I'm fine"   
Charles smiled with glee as he sat at the edge of Erik's bed and kissed him on the lips, they both kissed for so long that it was hard to break apart. When they did, Charles rested his head deeply into Erik's chest, his body lying down with Erik too, their hands still interwoven into each other.   
" I love you" whispered Charles, stroking Erik's cheek as he let the words fall out of his red lips.   
"I love you too" replied Erik not wanting to let go of his lovers hand.

They laid on the bed for quite sometime wanting to stay like this forever.   
"happy birthday" said Erik kissing Charles on the forehead stroking away the loose hair from his face. Charles smiled.   
"thank you"   
Charles snaggled soundly asleep in Erik's arms only dreaming about each other. They continued this until something happened and the scenery changed and Charles was no longer by his side and Erik started panicking that's when he looked around it seems so familiar.   
"Erik, come on" it was Charles and Erik smiled reaching out this arm to his boyfriend. It was Charles's birthday party and a very drunk one it was.   
" I'm coming" as he took hold of Charles hand gripping it tightly wanting this night to last. Erik swang him around and pulled into a kiss.

Like last time it was warm and sweet. The kiss was perfect and it will stay like this. Raven and Moria went pass admiring the sight they see. Angel and Emma was there too, they like the others stared with pure amusement. Sean, Alex and Hank either laughed or turned away but Sean laughed all the way through.   
"I will always love you" panted Charles gripping into Erik's waist for support. Erik quickly kissed him again on the kiss, panting hard.   
"I love you too"

They danced, they laughed and they got drunk really hard. With a bottle of beer in their hands as they dance around their steps lost in the music, Charles laughed hard his eyes blue like always shining bright as he drank from the bottle.   
"I think we had a lot to drink for tonight" said Erik gripping onto a slightly drunk Charles. "I think we should get you to bed, don't you think?"   
"no... No Erik" slurred Charles. "Please stay, let's dance again"   
He was so drunk thought Erik as he drank the last drop of beer into his mouth and kissed a sloppy kiss on Charles neck.   
'that tickles'   
'I know'  
Erik loves it when Charles spoke telepathicly how their thoughts are in secrets for no one else to hear. They danced until quater to twelve when Charles had toppled over Erik in their drunken state. They laughed in slurres and in between kisses.   
"okay you two enough" said Raven as she helped Charles and Erik off the floor.

Charles groaned and pleaded with Raven to stay for a while but she refused to do so. Charles gave up and leaned forward reaching for Erik's lips kissing him while standing on his tiptoes. Erik kissed back, his arm around Charles' waist to support his drunken body, Raven stood there tapping her foot while Alex too a photo on his phone. Moria pulled his arm down and Hank whispered something in Sean's ear making him laugh.   
"okay enough now" said Raven impatiently as everyone else disperse out the hall. Charles frowned but smiled again as the number of alcohol in his system circuitalted in his body. He poked Erik with his finger first on his arm than stomach than cheek.   
"okay you denfinally need to go back to your dorm"   
"you sound too much like Raven and I don't like it"   
"well tough I'm getting you to bed whether you like it or not" said Erik as he too hold of Charles and carried him bridal style to his dorm room. Charles tried to kick and scream but there was too much alcohol was getting to him and when Erik had reach the top floor to Charles' dorm he gave up.

He head rested on Erik's chest as they laid in his bed. Hank came after them and ignored them sleeping, he went to bed, yawed and fell a sleep instantly.   
"happy birthday, I love you"   
"I love you too"   
Charles and Erik's kissed one last time before sleeping in each others arms. Nothing could wrong, nothing will go wrong for here was Erik and Charles in each others arms with love in their minds and heart. Love will never fade. It will never disappoint and it will never die. 


	28. Chapter 28

Erik couldn't help himself but he smiled as he rolled on the bed, his arms around the covers. He awoke now with no Charles by his side and had struggled to contain the thought of losing him once more but the same voice entered his mind once again. He began to panic but he soon gathered his breath and kept calm as the sound of Julia's voice had returned to his mind.   
"good you're awake"   
"where's Charles?" Said Erik still sleepy from whatever happened last night. He gotten up with his elbow lifting him up from the bed, he rubbed his eyes and heard Julia speak.   
" he's out there ready, ready for you to celebrate once more" she said happy this time and it was sure something to be happy about as Erik yawed before getting out of bed. He heard a knock at the door.   
"janos, you get it" said Erik but Janos won't answer and had realised he wasn't there. The knocking intensified and without any thought he swang the door open and there was Charles.

Charles had toppled over his body weak and beaten but Erik catches him in time before he hits the ground. He carries Charles back to his bed carefully placing him down gentle as he made his way by his side.   
"oh gosh what happned?" Shreeched Erik as he tried to wipe away the blood from his face with a damp towel on his bedside table. Charles moaned at the touch of the towel as it touched his face the wound now showing, he tried to sit up but Erik gentle placed a careful hand on his chest.   
"easy now, just tell me what happed"   
Charles sighed and held Erik's hand squeezimg it tightly.   
"Sjaw, that's what happned. He and his army of friends attacked me, I tried so hard but I couldn't do it. They were too strong Erik" said Charles a year coming down his face. Erik wiped away the tear and leaned forward, he pressed his lips onto Charles' own.

They kissed for what seemed to be forever and when they broke apart Charles breath heavily, panting almost as he whispered   
"happy birthday"   
"thank you" Erik whispered back as he kissed Charles on his neck than forehead down to his lips again. Charles embraced Erik tightly in his arms as they kissed intensified, their breaths becoming heavy. They soon broke apart once more.   
" now you get some rest" Erik said as he got up tohead for his lesson but something stopped him.  
"please stay" it was charles, he had him by the wrist not wanting to let go. He pulled and pulled and without hesitation Erik sighed and went back to bed.   
"I have classes" said Erik kissing Charles on the cheek- Charles giggled by the touch- and he rested his head on his lovers shoulder.   
"you've become bad Charles" laughed Erik pulling Charles closer.   
"Yeah but you were my infulence, beside I love being bad" joked Charles laughing hard this time. Charles pulled at Erik's shirt and ruffled his hair messing it up even more.   
"Indo have to be honest with you, Shaw and his friends didn't really attack me I just wanted you to comfort me" said Charles hush and soft against Erik's skin.

Erik at first looked mad but he tackled Charles on the bed and kissed him deeply and passionatly pressing him down pinning him to the mattress.   
"you little shit" laughed Erik between kisses. Charles smiled too and let Erik kiss his lips pushing his tongue further inside.   
"I almost forgot" said Charles breathing hard as he got up from the bed and went outsode,he was gone for quite sometime and gave Erik a stream of panic as Charles seemed to have never returned but he came back with a package in his hand.   
"I got you a present" said Charles who settled down the gift on Erik's lap wrapping his arm around his boyfriend wanting to get a better chance of seeing his reaction. Immediately opened and to his surprise it was a new dark brown leather jacket that had the perfect seams alone the sides. Erik was speechless unable to say a word.

"so, what do you think?"   
"oh Charles its amazing, you do know I love you?"said Erik kissing Charles again.   
"your welcome... I love you too" Charles replied as he pulled Erik to lie on the bed,and as they laid asleep the jacket laid over them they wanted something more, and for Erik this was something he wish stayed like this forever,increasing with the love they hoped to share. He wanted this, he wanted charles. He wanted to be with Charles until the very end. Until death do us part.


	29. Chapter 29

The next day wasn't too bad, it was good acutally and for what seemed like ages has finally come true. Erik woke up again as he normally does and for today he woke up especially early in the morning. Charles woke up too wanting to start this day early as well and when both of them woke up that day they seemed to know what each other wants. Erik had freshened up and was out of his dorm room before Janos had time to wake up from bed. Charles and Erik meet at the same place as before and like before it was as though they never left.   
"morning.. Happy Anniversary" said Charles, his eyes upon. Erik's who smiled so much like a shark which was so beautiful too.   
"happy anniversary too" he replied kissing Charles on the mouth.

They kissed until they heard that familiar voice again but this time Erik was quick and moved Charles and himself away from the approaching students.   
"let's go for a walk shall we?" Said Erik as he took Charles by his hand and off they went.   
"Charles.. Charles I can't lose you again"   
"what are you talking about, you never lost me" he replied with much passion as he did but a side this the carried on walking until they were far away from their reach.   
"so far this has been a very good anniversary don't you think?" Asked Charles his arm around his boyfriend's own. Erik leaned down and kissed Charles on his lips and when they released Charles rested his head on his shoulders.   
"I love you"   
"I love you too"

The memory soon changed, his mind closing blank and soon it was replaced at a party and soon the realisation hit him hard. The reunion. The proposal. Charles. He felt something heavy in his pockets and had felt the box of the ring I side, his hand gracefully rocking the velvet of the box placed a smile on his face. The reunion went well as old friends gathered round and as they chatted Charles stood by his side his arms around him not letting go and for this to come true he wanted to do it now, no distractions, no Shaw. No one. Just him and Charles. As quick as the thought the pulled the box out and kneeled down.   
"Erik oh Erik will you be so kind to.." Charles stopped at his words as he saw Erik kneel before him.   
"Charles Francis Xavier, you have been my everything. Since the day we met you were the only person who understood me, loved me for who I was. So Charles will you be by my side, we are lovers you and I. We want the same thing. Will you Charles Francis Xavier marry me?"   
He said those words again and he missed them, oh how he missed saying those words as he opened the box and revealed the to g on the inside. At first Charles said nothing but he soon cupped his mouth with his hand and cried. He squeezed Erik's hand.   
"yes. Erik yes" he exclaimed and through the excitement theyce forgotten about the crowd what them. When they finally gotten up everyone cheered, they all celebrated at the newly wedded couple.

Erik never truly understood what was it like to have Charles but now he does and he was more grateful for it. He understood now and that's why he choice Charles because when understand him. He knew him better and now here is his second chance to relive the moment like before. Just him and Charles. Just them. Just Charles.


	30. Chapter 30

The next few weeks were all they had and it was all they ever wanted. Charles and Erik went to Cuba, they did the same thing always in the water, always at the beach. They enjoyed their life together now happily engaged and it was all good, all happy. Charles and Erik laughed and played together like little children. They said "I love you" many time ways reminding each other about the good times. But Erik, deep down knew it could go wrong and it did. It always then and for sure when they gotten back, when that letter came it was over. It was always over. Sometimes sacrifices will have to be made.


	31. Chapter 31

Erik didn't get to work that morning, he wanted to be with Charles, to keep him safe. He wanted to keep that love alive and so he stayed. He stayed by his side until the very end.   
"Hey, how are you?" He whispered wrapping his arms around his future husband. Charles smiled and kissed him on the lips.   
"I'm good.. aren't you supposed to be at work?" He asked wondering why he wasn't leaving so early then again he would like him to stay.   
"I called in sick but I have you and that's all that matters" Erin responded. They both kissed each other before getting out of bed, they settled themselves down and ate. They spent the whole morning in a comfortable way, nothing to worry about, nothing at all until the doorbell rang during midday and Erik realised that he couldn't stop what was happening, he couldn't stop the events that will take place. Charles opened these door. Charles swung the door open reviling a man who was very rounded and had been wearing a suit too small for his size. He was wider and taller than Charles so it was hard to see his features without looking up too far.   
"May I help you?" Asked Charles politely asking wondering why was this man here, what did he want.

The man didn't speak at first but simply lingered around his head turning until he saw Charles in front of him.   
"Oh... Do you know of a man named Erik Lehnsherr?" He said, his voice deep. At first, Charles was confused, why was this man looking for Erik.  
"Um... Yes, he's my fiancee, why are you looking for him?" Asked Charles with caution, his grip tightening at the doorway.   
"Well, Mr..."   
" Xavier, Charles Xavier"   
"Well Mr Xavier, I'm his business partner. His payment to our company is late, he owes to Shaw Industries at least over 10,000 million dollars. If he doesn't pay within a week he will lose his position, possibly his job" the man said, his beefy hand on a piece of envelope. He gave it to Charles, handing over the envelope with Erik's name on it.   
"Oh um... thank you..um can you hold for a minute?"   
"sure thing"   
"thank you," said Charles and as he closed the envelope in his hand and stared for a while at it, he breathed deeply but he soon mustered the courage as he approached Erik. He ran up to him with tears, he took his anger our in him, he slapped him with the envelope than with his own hand.

Erik knew what was coming but didn't expect this, he didn't expect Charles so angry and maybe that's what happen the last time but he wasn't listening.   
"Charles please let me explain, please" begged Erik but Charles wasn't listening. He banged his fist against his chest over and over again not caring for the pain.   
"don't do this to me!" Cried Charles knowing that he wasn't having any of Erik's bullshit.he just wanted the truth but probably he wasn't going to get it. He soon stopped crying and banging his fist against Erik's chest and looked him in the eye, those blue eyes he was going to remember.   
"why? Why does it have to be you?" Whispered Charles before leaving himself Nd opened the door again.   
"go ahead, do what you want," said Charles his eyes turning red from the tears. The man smiled and then with one quick motion waved a hand and out of the car came out Shaw with Azazel and Janos by his side. Charles soon realised the gang's approach and quickly moved backwards.   
"Erik. Erik!" He shouted bringing himself back to his arms.

Sebastian, Azazel and Janos came through the door as the gathered around the two mutants.   
"this is a surprise isn't? Well, two is a charm now listen here Lehnsheer give me the money and no one gets hurt" said Sebastian as he looked both an Erik than at Charles.   
"you can't threaten me, Shaw, never again" replied Erik before he closed his eyes and stretched out his arm and the metal in the room began to hum before several pieces of metal were by him. He aimed at Shaw but he moved fast, he was smarter, stronger, better.   
"you've become predictable Erik now let's show us what we can do" and without warning, Azazel was gone and had reappeared next to Charles and had grabbed him by the shoulders. Erik barely remembers this from last time but it was beginning to look too late as Azazel pulled Charles from Erik's arms. Erik didn't have time to think so he went straight for Azazel head-on tackling to the ground. Janos took over but Charles fought back hard punching and kicking Janos in the face.

The fight endured with fist fighting and legs kicking. Azazel was getting the upper hand, punching and kicking Erik where ever he could, his arms pinned down from his weight. Erik struggled but it was useless, the odds weren't in his favour as he tried to remove his arms from Azazel's strong grip. Shaw just stood there watching like a hawk, his eyes watching the action and drama that ensued. Charles was having his own problems too with now him on the floor on his stomach as Janos took his time to punch him on his back. Charles and Erik's scream echoed through the room, their cries muffled and soon all things went black, darkness consumed them both and before Charles went unconscious he saw through blurred eyes a gun being raised and then.   
BANG!

Charles felt sick, he didn't know what was happening but he knew that his heart was beating way too fast. He found himself blacking out again as he watched his lover, his Erik fall to the ground, his head hitting to one side of the ground. Charles could see from the side of his head that he was bleeding, his eyes were closed and his chest rose and fell slowly he couldn't look away from the pain he was in as he tried to reach the mind that was Erik's but there was nothing. There were no signs of life, nothing at all. Charles trembled on his feet as he tried to reach him, to hold him in his arms. The figures stood tall in front of them now as they laughed at their helplessness as Charles dragged himself towards Erik.

Erik groaned in pain, the blood sticking to his chest and coating his hand as he pressed it on his wound. Tears fell down his pale face as the blood drained from them. He soon felt cold hands reach his own free hand and another wrapping gently around his waist, he felt his aching around his waist, he felt his aching body being pulled upwards.

The face still so beautiful even though covered in blood and bruises thought Erik as the face of Charles looked down at his own.   
"I'm so sorry," said Charles muttering the words as he lowered Erik's head on his lap. Erik smiled even if it hurts to do so and stared at Charles' deep blue eyes not wanting to die yet. Not now.   
"y..y...you don't need to say sorry" chocked Erik his words collapsing everything he tried to breathe. Charles doesn't understand, he doesn't know what Erik was saying as the sound of their attacker's laughter echoed than faded as they disappeared into nothingness. He pulled Erik closer to him with his arms trembling as Erik coughed up more blood from his mouth. Charles kissed Erik on the forehead his hand now combing through his hair wanting to see his eyes.   
"Promise me something," asked Charles his voice still on the edge of breaking, his body still holding on as his hands and arms carried the weight of Erik's dying body.   
"what is it?" Asked Erik faintly as he tried to keep his eyes open. Charles cried some more.   
"Promise me. you won't leave my side... We want the same thing"

Erik at this point felt his body shutting down, his eyes turning glassy and his great drawing its last beat but he held Charles' hand tightly pulling his lover closer.   
"I know... I promise... I.. I love.."   
Charles didn't move, he didn't dare to breathe as the last breath entered his lungs never came out. He left the pressure of his hand to loosen and as though his heart was made of glass it had shattered tearing him inside and out. Charles Xavier knew pain, anger and rage but it has been a long time since he had felt anything like this. Only when he had learnt to accept that Erik was gone, that he wasn't coming back seemed to only make things worst. He looked down at the man who he had loved for so long but there was nothing on the pale, dead face in front of him. Charles leaned closer and closer and smiled than said: " I love you too" than he kissed Erik's lips knowing he wouldn't kiss back waiting for something to happened when he knew it was too late. Erik was gone and he was still alive. He held him tighter and without the care in the world, and he screamed. He screamed and screamed calling out to God.   
"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME? IS THIS WBO I AM? Is this who I am?"   
Charles stayed with Erik until ambulances came. He stayed with Erik until the police arrived. He finally let go of Erik when raven told him so. Raven was the only one he would listen to for she understood him when no one else would.

After some time Charles felt a little bit better but it still pained him when he thinks about him. The pain and rage went away but the memories stayed. Charles went out to get some fresh air, he went out for a drive to think about what has happened, to piece together what has life become. There was a lot of traffic by the time it had reached midday. Charles had been driving around town for almost two hours until he couldn't stand the long wait and without thinking,g he took a sharp turn. The crash, the people, the silence was what all was a need to happen to cause Charles to lose all he has. He awakes to bright lights, the sound of machines beeping in the background and the sound of a familiar voice right in front of him. Charles believed in hope and had always given hope to himself that Erik was alive and he was here by his side. He slowly opened his eyes, the light shining brightly from his location wondering where Erik could be just as a hand gripped his own. It had to be Erik it just has to be but when he finally adjusted his eyes he saw now Erik but Moria instead.

Erik was gone. He was dead and no longer in his arms. Charles began to empty his eyes as he cried on his hospital bed with Moria's hand still in his own.   
"Charles, Charles please calm down," she told him but he couldn't calm him down, he couldn't calm down as the one who could only clam him down was... _dead_.


End file.
